Eredity
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: What if Reese left more behind in Australia then he thought? Daniella has a secret she has been keeping closely guarded for years. Now the secret is in danger and she must do everything she can to protect it. Can Reese get over his past and her involvement to do what needs to be done? Or will it be too much forcing him to do what he has dreamed of since he left?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

**Reese**

Reese rubbed his eyes and sighed trying to focus on the report in front of him. _Financial Remuneration: Project Brown_ was the driest piece of documentation he had had to go through in months and the information needed to be presented to the board, included Antonio, in a few hours. He felt like he was getting nowhere.

He rubbed his eyes and stood grabbing his cold coffee cup for a refill. Maybe a caffeine jolt would help. He walked down the hallway yawning and to the coffee room down the hall from Nick's office. He had been working for the company for years and been moving up steadily ever since he graduated with his MBA. It had taken almost ten years but he eventually earned himself an executive position. There were perks and there were things that just sucked about it.

He loved the freedom to influence policies and make the world a better place by being in this position but sometimes the hours sucked. Tie that in with his pack duties as an enforcer now and he had little time to himself. He supposed it was a good thing he was not interested in romantic relationships because he certainly had no time for them. He did understand now why Nick preferred to have short term relationships. Or that was he did until he met Vanessa and married her and then had two kids. All very un-Nick like things for him to do but people change.

Reese started a new pot of coffee and drummed his fingers on the countertop waiting. He walked to the window looking into the parking lot and scanning. When Elena made him an enforcer he was nervous and hyper sensitive about everything around him. He was less jumpy now but he still looked and listened everywhere he went. He understood it was his job to protect the Alpha with his own life and protect the pack. He took it more seriously than anything he ever had in his life.

"Reese?" The Australian werewolf jumped and turned with a scowl crouching a bit to get ready for the fight. Years of training had finally paid off and no one could surprise him anymore without regretting it. No mutts that was.

Noah stood in the doorway coffees in a takeout tray and donuts in a paper bag clutched in his other hand. Noah snorted a laugh and walked in setting down the food and shaking his head. "You're a bit jumpy tonight," he mused and sat taking one of the coffees and drinking with a sigh of satisfaction.

Reese stood straight and banished the sudden adrenaline rush from his chest walking forward. Noah was in his police uniform so he assumed his brother had an early morning shift. "Thanks." Reese sat and reached for his coffee eyeing Noah for any sign of trouble.

Noah was such a different person now than he had been when they met a decade ago. Changed so much after Layn's death but that was something they did not speak of a lot. Gone was the shyness and the fear to be replaced by a quick smile, confidence and what he had longer for most, strength and muscles. Noah was not the tallest or the most muscular but mutts thought twice about messing with him. Noah was not an enforcer like Reese but he had his place in the pack like Nick had. He also kept an eye on supernatural happenings and was able to do something about it legally joining forces with Lucas a lot of the time to help out.

Reese reached for the paper bag and took out his favorite, a chocolate iced, donut and bit into it instantly feeling the sugar rush. Noah took one as well and they ate in silence. When they were done, and Reese had had enough coffee to wake him up, he walked to the coffee pot and turned the annoying beeping off indicating it was done. He then turned to his brother and crossed his arms.

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but what's up?" Reese asked. He knew Noah better than the man knew himself. He'd watched him grow up both mentally and physically and he could not be prouder. As he waited for Noah to reply he reached up and scratched his beard, an annoying habit brought on by not enough sleep and too much coffee and sugar but being a werewolf he could eat like this for the rest of his life with no fear of heart attacks or high cholesterol. Well, until he was much much older that was.

"Not much just…the police exam today, I'm kind of nervous to take the test again." Reese nodded. Noah had to retake the police academy test every few years and the last time went a little hay wire. He used a bit too much strength and showed a bit too many non-human traits. Lucas had gotten him off of drug and steroid testing and now he had to take it again. He would do fine if he kept his powers in check and Reese told him so.

With Noah reassured Reese sent him on his way and turned back to his work. When he stepped back into his office he was surprised to see the morning light filtering in. He must have taken a longer break then he thought. By the time Antonio stopped by his office to say good morning and see how he was doing though, he had the semblance of something that would pass with the board.

At eight he stood and gathered the paper and the USB for the Power Point Presentation ready to go and then beyond ready to leave work and crash at home for the next few hours. He straightened his rumpled tie and ran a hand through his semi long hair and just as he was stepping from the room his phone rang. He hesitated but went back for it just in case Elena was calling or someone had something extra to add to his report.

"Hello?" he asked glancing at his watch and almost cursing as the papers started to slid from his hands.

"Reese, it's me. We have a problem." He tensed and let the papers slide to the floor hearing the thud but not registering it. He knew that voice because he would know it anywhere. He dreamed of that voice almost every night. I floated in his memory sometimes laughing with him on the many occasions they had fun, lots of fun, and sometimes laughing at him on the day his life almost ended and his heart broke in two. He dreamed how he might one day silence it as well.

**Ira**

He watched his mother race around the hotel room gathering things and shoving them in either his knapsack or her own bag. He stayed perfectly still with his hands folded on his lap with only his eyes moving back and forth scrutinizing her like he was watching a tennis match. His name, Ira, meant watcher after all so he figured it was something ingrained in him.

"Get your toothbrush," she snapped. Ira calmly stood and walked to the bathroom. He took both his and his mother's toothbrushes and carefully set them in their Ziploc baggies. When he brought them out his mother snatched them distracted and he went back to watching her. Ira loved his mother more than anything he thought he loved in the world.

Sometimes his mother could be like this but all he had to do was sit quietly and wait for the storm to pass. His stepfather, Keith, was much worse. The man had the temper of a bull seeing red and Ira was always red for him. Still, he was the Alpha and Ira had to obey. He did obey but nothing he ever did seemed good enough. He learned being quiet and invisible was best because sometimes the man, realizing he would have no children of his own, would be kind to him and treat him as a son. Those were good days but he was always walking on egg shells and always waiting for something to happen.

Two days ago a storm rolled through their farm where they raised sheep. His mother had confided in him years ago that his real father had owned the place before he left and he gave it to them. They lived there with the pack which included several other families and some kids as well. His best friend was one of the enforcer's daughters. Irene was his age and she was as opposite him as could be. She was loud and loved adventured and Ira preferred to be quiet and stay home reading. He considered himself a modern day Bilbo Baggins who was not interested in stepping much past his front door on any given day.

The places he liked best were close to home and offered shelter from the weather both environmental and his step fathers sudden rages or equally awkward random niceness. Irene would sit with him for hours and they'd read together or talk about the future. He was going to marry her someday and have werewolf children. They were meant to be together and she knew it too. The women of the pack were essentially servants to the men but Ira promised Irene she would never be like her mother and sisters. He would serve her but she wasn't a slave.

His favorite memory was of them holing up in their rock shelter, a place half a mile away from their home, after his step father became angry with one of the pack wolves. He had broken pack law and he'd probably be killed. His screaming was enough to send all the kids scampering. Most of them ran to their mother's or their room cowering inside or behind skirt tales or pant legs. Irene had grabbed Ira's hand and raced with him to the shelter where they would stay until supper.

It began raining as they read, _How to Kill a Mockingbird_, a books assigned by their twice weekly tutor from the city. He set the book aside and she grabbed his hand so they could watch it rain and listen as it beat the ground like a drum. When he turned back to her he met her lips and they kissed just like in his books. She pulled back suddenly and so did he and they never spoke of it again. It had been his first kiss and he never forgot it. A nine year old, almost ten, would never forget that.

"Ira, are you listening?" his mother asked probably not for the first time. He snapped out of his day dreams and looked at her frantic face.

"Yes mum, sorry," he apologized. She looked at him. Worry and doubt flashed through her eyes so sudden he was sure he had imagined it. Weren't they just going on a trip to the city like they sometimes did? She would take him away from the pack and tell him about his dad or take him for ice cream and a new book.

When she spoke about his father she always sounded full of regret like he was not the one to just abandon her when he was a baby without a backwards glance. He had told her so but she said he did not understand. Maybe he didn't but it seemed simple to him so why did she sound so guilty when she spoke of him or the past?

Suddenly he took him in her arms so fast he gasped in surprise. Her hug was long and so strong like she never wanted to let go. He wrapped his arms around her but they didn't quite reach one another. He laid his head on her shoulder and sighed content. Maybe his step dad was not the nicest man but his mother made up for him. She was always defending him or hiding him and making sure he was ok. "Ira, you need to listen to me right now," she started pulling back. She backed up to sit on the bed and brought Ira in between her legs holding onto his hands.

"Mum?" Ira asked looking into her eyes but she couldn't or wouldn't look at him for the moment. His gaze fell to the floral bedspread instead which went along with an equally spring oriented room of soft pinks and vases full of stinky flowers.

"We are leaving Australia Ira. It's not safe anymore. Do you remember when I told you that your step father had a child a month ago? A child by someone else?" Ira nodded. He had been livid about this. The man was married to his mother but he had been seeing other women. Finally one produced a son for him, his little brother Jackson. Technically he was of no blood relation to him but he was a pack brother. He didn't understand why that meant he had to leave though.

"Why?" he asked. His mother started to shake her head but then stopped. She watched him like she sometimes did trying to figure out if she should lie to him or tell him the truth.

"Ira, your brother will be the next Alpha which means…" she trailed off but Ira got it.

"He doesn't need me anymore. He wants to kill me?" Ira asked wisely. His mother nodded and her eyes filled with tears. She hugged Ira to her again sobbing quietly.

"I've tried everything I could to keep you safe sweetheart but…now we have to go. Do you understand?" Ira nodded and wiggled from her grasp. He grabbed his bag from the opposite bed and turned to her expectantly.

"Plus, this will keep Irene and the other safe right?" he asked. His mother nodded but he caught the doubt in her eyes. His stomach tightened. He said nothing.

**Reese**

The presentation had gone horribly but he could not really bring himself to care. He was distracted by the time he got to the board and almost in shock. He could not remember what he said in there or how they reacted. He didn't even remember going back to the office and grabbing his coat and car keys. Daniella was all he could think about.

The first thing he registered was Antonio appearing in his office doorway and gently taking the keys from him and easing the door shut. "Sit and tell me what's wrong," Antonio demanded. He guided Reese back to his chair and walked around the desk taking the one on the other side. He supposed he could have chosen the couches on the far side of the room Reese sometimes slept on when working late, but this was closer.

Reese mumbled something shaking the cotton from his head. He took a deep breath and tried to focus rubbing his eyes again. Maybe it had been a dream? He glanced at his phone to see the call log already displayed. It was no mistake. When he was finally able to concentrate he told the older werewolf everything.

"She wants to meet you tomorrow at noon? It could be an ambush." Reese nodded. He had thought of that. "You need to write down everything you remember about the Australian pack including all the key players their names, strengths and weaknesses and we need to call Elena," Antonio ordered getting his phone out and starting to dial.

"The whole pack would not come after me Antonio, it doesn't make sense. It's been ten years. I am a rogue mutt to them but I haven't broken any pack laws and I haven't even set foot in Oz since I left." Reese pushed a hand through his hair thinking frantically. What infraction had he caused? Why would they chase him so long? Was Daniella lying? The last was the easiest to answer. She always lied and now would be no different.

He remembered holding the gun that his parents had killed themselves with and wanting to use the last bullet on her. It was a burning need in his chest that had eased a bit over the years but was now back full force.

"I know but these are precautions. I will call Elena and you start on writing things down. Go home but be careful and make sure to tell Nick there may be danger. It's a teacher's day so Clary and Dominic will be home today," Antonio reminded. Reese nodded again and grabbed his keys hurrying from the office.

He rushed across the lobby floor and to the parking lot where his Ferrari waited in his usual spot next to Antonio and Nick's spaces. Nick's car was not there today so Reese assumed he was home with the kids. Antonio's Mercedes was parked neatly in front of the President and CEO sign. Reese's sign proclaimed he was a CEO as well like Nick but he had more work and much more dealings with the company than Nick by choice.

He roared from the parking lot and raced home surprised he did not get caught for speeding in the early morning rush hour. When he stepped inside the foyer and set his brief case down he stopped and sniffed like he had outside. No one had been through the front hall in the last hour or so. Reese toed off his shoes and followed the voice of a familiar little girl to the kitchen.

Inside he found Nick sitting at the kitchen table watching his seven year old daughter with reverence as she read the morning paper to him. No one had ever pictured Nick in this role but it fit him like a glove and he loved it. Not all couples were meant to have children but when Vanessa found out she was pregnant, a big surprise, they couldn't do anything but have the baby. They had never regretted the choice. Dominic, his two year old son, sat on his lap swinging his legs and drinking from his sippy cup. "Good morning Uncle Reese," Clary called in his sign song voice. Dom looked up understanding and held out a hand to Reese flexing and un-flexing his fingers towards him.

Reese smiled tiredly and walking in kissing Clary on the head and looking at Nick who tensed immediately knowing something was up. "Where's Vanessa? Can she watch the kids for a bit?" Reese asked before Nick could say anything.

"Mommy is at her meeting with Mr. Rhys," Clary informed. Vanessa still worked for Rhys and still went away a lot. It was a job she loved almost as much as being a mother so Nick was more than happy to be with his children. Luckily his boss was an easy man to convince.

"Res, Res, Res," Dom suddenly blurted out taking his cup and banging it against the table. Nick gently took it from him and raised an eyebrow at Reese.

"Right, ok Nick can you call your dad while I watch the kids?" he asked. Nick nodded and stood handing Dominic to Reese and starting to leave the room. His footsteps sounded a bit heavier on the tile floor indicated he was tense.

"Daddy, I'm reading to you," Clary protested. She crossed her arms and pouted, one of her best expressions.

"I know sweetheart but I'll be back. You can read to Reese in the meantime." Clary rolled her eyes with the full attitude of a teenager but accepted her father's word. Nick was definitely more comfortable with spoiling his children rather than disciplining them but that was what Vanessa was for. Clary knew attitude was not acceptable and she didn't push the boundaries too much.

Dominic giggled and grabbed for Reese's hair pulling on it as Reese walked to the counter and grabbed a fresh cup of coffee. "Res," Dominic suddenly said and pointed to the counter where a box of cheerios sat. Reese grabbed them as well and brought them back to the table.

"Reese," Clary corrected, "His name is Reese, Dominic," she scolded lightly. Dominic had been having trouble with speaking and stringing sentences together but he had been progressing albeit slowly. Every child developed at their own rate though so they were not worried. Dominic would be fine.

When Nick came back he was trying to hide his worry. Reese caught it but both of the kids were satisfied that nothing was wrong. Hopefully everything would continue to be fine. The feeling in his gut told him otherwise though.

**Ira**

He watched from the playground set where his mother told him to stay. They were in a small park surrounded on all sides by pine tree except for one side which had a parking lot. The park had a small play area consisting of the swing sets and a slide and some picnic tables. It was deserted at this time of year.

He was swinging slowly letting his feet skid the sand below him keeping a razor sharp focus. First the tall blonde muscular man walked into the park but when the man spotted his mother he just froze there. His fists clenched and unclenched and his eyes flashed with anger, resentment and longing. Finally he walked forward and his mother stood to meet him.

Ira couldn't hear what they said so instead he studied the new man and their surroundings. He had a hunch as to who this new man was. His hair was blonde a little long and he was lean, so was Ira. He had scanned the area when he first got there and Ira saw his eyes were a cerulean blue like Ira's. This man was his father. He felt longing and intense anger as well.

Their body language suggested that neither his mum nor dad wanted to be near one another. They were both suddenly leaning away while pretending they were fine. His mother was more tense though which Ira understood. She had no powers at all while the man was a werewolf and could easily kill her. Ira swallowed and stood suddenly anxious. Would he kill her?

They spoke and the man's voice rose but he controlled it. His hand moved and Ira took a step forward in case he meant to harm her. Suddenly he did grab her arm and was scowling at her speaking angrily all of a sudden. Ira rushed forward shouting. He didn't care if he wasn't to interfere. He had to protect his mother. "Leave my mum alone!" He commanded in the best Alpha voice he could conjure.

The man turned surprised and let go of his mother as Ira rushed up and stood in front of her glaring up at the man. He stared at him confused for a minute and then shocked. He understood and all he could do was watch Ira with a mix of complicated emotions.

"Reese, meet your son, Ira Gavin Wright. He is the reason I need you help Reese Williams," his mother said and set a hand on each of his shoulders. Ira looked up at man seeing all the similarities he had never seen in his mother. They looked so much alike it was almost scary. He was a miniature version of his father who still stood shocked.

"Ira, be polite."

Ira nodded at the command and held out his hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, sir," he said using exactly the words his mother told him too. He swallowed his anger and did as he was told even if he wanted to kick the guy and force his mum to leave. Reese swallowed and nodded taking his hand lightly and looking at his mother again.

"How could you keep this from me?" he growled angrily and his mother tensed. Ira tensed as well watching for any sudden movements. The pack had taught him some moves and maybe he could hurt him so his mother could escape, maybe.

"You already knew. You left us so don't bother her," Ira growled back feeling his mother's hand tighten on his shoulder. Ira glared at the grass he was standing on instead taking a deep breath. They were standing by the picnic table which was on some loose gravel.

"Ira," his mother warned and he snapped his mouth shut. He looked back up watching his father closely not trusting him.

"I didn't know anything about you. I left and I didn't even know you existed, Ira," Reese said still looking at him. Ira tipped his head back and looked at his mother confused. He could always tell when she was lying to him so his father must be lying then.

"We're all going to go somewhere and talk." Ira turned to see a blonde woman and some others. There were six of them so they were surrounded. He swallowed and looked at his mother again who suddenly seemed worried. He had to protect her.

"We're part of the Australian pack and if any of you hurt my mom they will come and kill you," Ira threatened. His mother tensed behind him and inhaled sharply. This time both her hands tightened so much his shoulders he knew he would have bruises.

"He's wrong. We are not part of any pack right now but I have a werewolf child and wish to be granted safe passage because of him," she explained. Elena nodded to this and turned to a man with curly blonde hair saying something. He nodded before she turned to another dark haired man who was in a police uniform.

"Noah, take Daniella and Ira back to the house and wait for us," she instructed. Noah nodded and immediately moved forward. Ira was pulled back when his mother took a step back. Her fear was palpable in the air but Noah gestured with his hand and smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, either of you. I'm here to protect you. See the uniform?" he said talking to his mother and then Ira. He eyes the uniform and then the gun on the man's waist. Noah looked down and nodded taking it out and handing it to the blond woman. "Better?"

Ira nodded and turned taking his mother's hand and pulling her towards the man. They walked across the park and beyond the parking lot to the road leading in, a few vehicles waited there including a police cruiser. He got into the back of a police cruiser because Ira refused to be in the front. He wanted to stick close to his mother who was pale and a bit shaky. In the front seat Noah showed Ira what all the controls were for and even flashed the lights and sirens for him when they were almost to the house.

When they reached the house after driving through the town of Catskills Ira fell silent staring. They passed through a massive gate with two hug S's intertwined and they drove up a long drive. The house was behind a mile of trees. When it came into view Ira's mouth almost dropped. It was huge, the biggest house he had ever seen surrounded by a water fountain and what looked like statues. It had three stories and a huge front door surrounded by large windows. It was a tan colour and reminded him of some of the European house shows his mom liked to watch on TV.

"Welcome to the Sorrentino Estates."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

***Just to let everyone know this story takes place a little bit in the future. I needed to coordinate the dates of Reese leaving with Ira's age. **

***If you want to see a picture of Ira you can look at my profile.  
**

**Reese**

He had a son. He had a son. No matter how many times he said it or thought about it, it was not sinking in. He had a son, a boy who would be a werewolf. He was almost ten. He had missed a decade of his son's life. He had missed his first words and steps and every other first in his life. He had a son. He was almost a teen father, like Antonio. What would he have done if he knew about the baby? Would he have stayed? Would he have let the baby live? He wanted to believe he would have but given the circumstances, probably not. It would have been too risky for both of them. The baby would have been taken care of as soon as it was possible, before he even knew if it was a boy or girl, or even considered it a person really, or his.

He watched carefully standing against the wall with crossed arms as his son, _his son _said goodbye to his mother. Daniella was whispering lowly to him explaining why this was happening and why it was important. Reese took note of this observing how Ira liked to have things explained to him. It was a good thing he had unending patience for the most part.

In his hand he held an envelope with information on Ira including medical records, school records, like and dislikes and how he liked to be treated. It was basically an encyclopedia on his son he would study to begin to get to know him.

Reese cleared his throat and Daniella looked up with a glare. He met her glare with his own and she backed down. When they were going out it had been easy for her to forget what he was, the kind of monster he could be. He made sure of that by bringing her food and flowers to the airport where he would meet her or surprising her with little gifts, being gentle with her, teasing and tickling her. Now she could deal with his monster. It was what she deserved.

He was the one doing her a favor by protecting his son and by letting her live. Elena had left the decision up to him. He could have told Daniella to get lost and ignored the boy or he could have killed her but he did neither. He did the right thing. Taking in his son and protecting him was the right thing and letting Daniella live was the right thing. She had wanted to stay to let Ira get used to the new situation but he didn't feel he could stand that. This would unfortunately be a clean break. It would be harder on Ira at first but necessary so Reese could keep his word or the alternative would be much harder on him. Seeing his father kill his mother for, what would seem to him, no reason at all would break the boy.

Finally she gave Ira one last hug and took his hands. "Be good and listen to your father. He is a good man." Ira sucked in a breath and nodded resigned. Reese saw a not a child so much as a little adult forced to grow up too soon. That was partly his fault but maybe he could give him back some of his childhood and some of his sense of security.

Daniella gestured for him to go to Reese. Ira did after a second's hesitation. He stood in front of him but not too close to touch. "As per our agreement be out of New York State by midnight," Reese said leaving the rest unsaid. During their long talk, in which he had a very hard time not yelling at her or murdering her, they had come to an agreement similar to the mutts they dealt with. If she was not out of the state by midnight Reese would come after her. Ira would never know what happened to her. It seemed cruel but necessary. Daniella nodded to this and turned to leave.

"Mum." Ira raced forward and hugged her tightly. Reese sucked in a breath seeing Ira's eyes water but he didn't cry as they hugged again. Daniella said he rarely did. Finally she pushed him away and hurried out the door. Ira caught it before it shut again and rushed outside. Reese walked out after him and took the boy's upper arm before he could run to the car. Instead Ira watched as his mother slammed the door and the car took off without delay. She never looked back.

Clay and Elena were taking her to the airport and making sure she understood the terms of her release. "Let's go back in. It's a bit cold out here for you." Ira stared after her for a moment before he pulled away from his father's grip and went inside as directed. Reese followed and shut the door relocking it. Now he was alone with this boy who seemed wise beyond his years and was looking at him like he expected something of him. He expected him to be his father. How did he start being a father?

"How about we start getting to know one another?" Reese asked crouching down and smiling at him. Ira looked unimpressed at this. He was still blinking away unshed tears and Reese wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be ok but he didn't dare. Instead Reese's mind scrambled to make other suggestions but nothing came to mind.

"You have that," Ira pointed out in a semi choked up voice gesturing to the envelope. "If you want to get to know me start with that," Ira ordered clearing his throat now. Before Reese could answer Ira turned and marched into the closest room, an ill use living room that was barely even dusted. Antonio and Dominic used to use it for special business meetings with clients they couldn't meet anywhere else back in the 60's and 70's. Please a client by showing them your ostentatious home and hire a caterer to cook and impress them and hopefully land the deal. They didn't do that anymore. It was too risky and too old school. "So five minutes ago" as Clary would say.

Reese stood and looked into the living room. Ira had marched directly to the window seat lining the large bay window. It looked out into the front yard and considerable trees surrounding the drive way. Reese followed his gaze to the fountain boarded by a circular gravel driveway. Cars would circle around it to drop passengers off at the front door before leaving or going to the garage.

The house was designed to accommodate a time when socializing was a must for high class families and appearances meant everything. Antonio had been thinking of renovating but Nick was having a hard time letting go of the way things have been since he was born. They all were. None of them enjoyed change. It was a wolf thing, conformity and sameness.

Ira watched the outside world but Reese could tell he was seeing nothing but the images in his head. He wanted to move forward and hug the boy again, like he would do with any of the other pack kids when they were upset or unsure, but this situation called for a delicate touch. Reese clutched the file tightly and then turned away from the room to give him some private time. He wanted to get to know Ira badly but that wasn't what he needed right now.

When Reese lost his parents he wanted to be left alone. He spent weeks sitting in a hotel room just staring into space wondering what would happen and who would take care of him. It was an inane thought since he was twenty but when your parents die or leave you, you wonder these things. They are always there to help or go to for advice, food or money and suddenly they aren't. You have no one to turn to. The loss still ripped his insides like a knife, the pain not fading with time like it was supposed to but getting sharper with age.

Reese walked to the next room, Antonio's study, and knocked on the door before entering. The oldest pack werewolf spent most of his time, almost sixty five hours a week, at the office or traveling around. The study was something that was more functional, again, a few decades earlier. The study had giant book cases with centuries old books, that had been touched in as long, lining the walls, a large window to look out at the side of the house and more trees, a fire place surrounded by more modern leather couches on the far side of the room and the massive desk taking up the wall bordering the living room next door. Maybe the house did need some major renovation.

Reese sat down at the desk and set the files on the mahogany top opening it. He looked down at the first sheet seeing basic information to begin with. Ira Gavin Wright was born on October 6th in 2011, exactly nine months after he fled Australia. He was named for his grandfather and given her family as well instead of Keith's which would have made him Ira Tynes. Keith had refused; it seemed, to give Ira his last name making him illegitimate. He wasn't sure where the name Ira came from and Daniella had not explained. It suited him though. He skimmed the next pages seeing he had a glimpse into what he had missed for the last decade which settled his nerves more than he knew.

His gaze traveled back to Gavin's name though. Where was Ira's grandfather? Wouldn't the pack Alpha, or former Alpha, want his grandson? Or did Gavin consider Ira illegitimate as well given one of his parent's was a pack traitor? Gavin was another person they might need to be on the lookout for. The pack was having an emergency meeting in the next few days to discuss all the key players and how to keep the pack safe from the potential threat, and keep Ira safe as well.

He read for the next twenty minutes learning more and more. Ira didn't seem like a complicated kid on paper with all the facts laid. Everyone was more than the facts of their existent though. There were layers and layers of complicated emotions, characteristics and thoughts. Ira may only be nine but he seemed more complicated than the twins or Dominic and Clary. Was that because he had never had to be in the prime role of parent? He was always an uncle and friend but being a dad meant he had to try harder, see more and be more. Was he cut out for this?

"Lost him already?" Reese started from his thoughts a bit and chuckled. He shook his head and closed the files. Soon Elena would need to read them and the rest of the pack so they could get to know him but he needed to be first to figure out who this little person was. Ira was nothing if not fascinating to him now. He not only wanted to study his son to get to know him but to figure out how he thought and what made him tick. He was sure his self-assured front was just that, a front. There was someone different inside, someone who was not always on the defensive and someone who wasn't as confident. Plus, if he did not concentrate on Ira right now he would leave here this second and go after her. His first gift to his son would not be killing his mother.

Nick walked into the room and thumped down on the leather sofa watching Reese with a self-assured expression. "Remember how you wouldn't even touch a woman when you came here. I'd try and convince you to go on dates and give a girl a chance but you were a…,"

"Prude?" Reese chuckled. Nick laughed and shook his head.

"Not a prude just running maybe, always running. Now I find out you were a play boy in Australia and you had a kid?" Nick grinned and shook his head again. Reese sat back and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't a play boy I just…"

"Got around?"

"Shut it," Reese growled. He leaned back in his chair tipping it on two legs and folding his arms.

"Still, you've got a kid. How are you holding up?" Nick asked moving forward on the couch and setting his elbows on his knees folding his hands. This was Nick's thinking pose or his deep conversation mode as Noah liked to call it. He adopted it shortly after Noah came to live with them and showed no signs of giving it up any time soon.

"Not sure. He's distant and I'm not sure…well, about anything yet. All I have are these papers and that kid sitting in the other room not speaking." Nick nodded to this as Reese pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. How could a child be so complicated?

"Reese, it took you six years to tell me about your parents, to tell me about your life in Australia and how much you miss it. I learned a whole new side of you on that day. It's going to take some time, I imagine, for him to want to open up and speak. I am betting the things he went through are painful and losing his mother is even more so. You just need to give it time." Nick leaned back down setting one arm on the couch back and crossing one leg over the other regarding him, studying him.

"Six years?" Reese asked opening his eyes and looking at his mentor. Nick nodded again.

"I waited that long and you were worth it. If it takes six years, it takes six years Reese. Ira will be worth it too." Reese set the chairs legs back on the floor and looked at the folder.

Nick and Reese jumped up simultaneously and walked fast to the front door which was flung wide open. "We've got a runner," Nick sighed. They both grabbed their shoes and went after him. They had an alarm set in the house for when the front and back doors were open taking the idea from Clay, Elena and the twins.

When the twins were two they escaped the house in the middle of winter and went to play in the snow bare foot with hardly any clothes on. Luckily they found them before frost bite could set in. As soon as Nick found out Vanessa was pregnant he set up the alarms and baby proofed the house despite the fact that Clary had been nine months away and would have at least a year before she really needed any of it.

Reese looked around seeing no one in the front yard and swearing. "He's probably headed towards the gate. He can't have gotten far," Nick said. Reese nodded and started jogging down the driveway and sniffing. Ira had indeed been there shortly before hand. Another fact to add to the Ira file in his mind, he was fast. Reese and Nick only caught up with him when he was at the gate trying to climb it with no success. The large S's was too high for him to use as a stepping stone and the vertical bars were clearly besting him.

"Ira," Reese said startling the boy who turned and fell to the ground landing on his feet before either of them could catch him. Ira eyed Nick before he looked at his father crossing his arms and backing up until his back hit the gate. Reese took a moment to take a step back and Nick did the same giving the boy some space.

"I can't stay with you Reese. I need to go and fine mum. She needs me," he declared. Reese nodded. He was clearly scared and uncertain. This was unfamiliar and he'd already read in his file that Ira was skittish and didn't do well with change and uncertainty.

"I know you're scared…," Reese started but Ira's face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed, "you're scared for you mum," he amended, "but she can take care of herself. She can't do that if you're with her right now." He had no idea what he was doing but he hoped this would work.

"Yeah, she'll just be thinking about you the whole time and she won't be able to be safe," Nick put in and Reese nodded. Ira looked from one to the other unsure. He scuffed his chucks against the gravel under his feet and grabbed the bottom of his long sleeved blue shirt with his hand balling both fists.

"If she gets into too much trouble she'll call you right and you'll go and rescue her?" Ira asked standing up taller now. Reese's answer would mark the pivotal moment of Ira and him trusting one another so Reese nodded. It was not what he wanted to do and not what he had planned but already Ira's will was starting to implant itself on his heart. If Ira wanted him to save his mother he would despite his feelings. How could a child change his heart so quickly?

"I promise I will Ira." Ira let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Ok," Ira said lowly. He glanced back at the gate once more before focusing on his father again.

"Will you come back now? And not leave again without telling one of us?" Reese asked and held out his hand. Ira shook his head and suddenly sat down back against the gate and legs pulled up to his chest. Reese sighed and walked forward. Ira pushed his back into the gate harder but there was nowhere to go.

"Buddy, you can't sit against the front gate. People are going to drive in and hit you," Reese tried to reason. Ira shrugged and started staring at the gravel ignoring both of the werewolves. "Can you at least move over a bit?" Reese tried again. Ira shook his head a final time. He sighed and looked at Nick who raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to take care of it.

"Ok, Ira up now," Reese ordered. Ira didn't even bother looking up much like getting up. Reese immediately bent and took the boys arm which he jerked back hard. The look Reese got was much the same one he often gave mutts. Disdain. His son hated him. That stung.

"No!" Ira yelled glaring up at the man. He folded his arms tight to his body and tried to compress himself into a small ball. Maybe he hoped to disappear.

"Ira, you can't stay here. Please." Ira shook his head and covered his ears with both hands not listening. This was something Kate often did when she was stressed, overwhelmed and just plain to stubborn to listen or she did when she was younger. At thirteen she was a bit beyond that but she was still as stubborn as hell.

"Fine." Reese moved forward and sat down close to the boy who looked at him surprised before he moved over a few feet closer to where the two sides of the gates met. Reese straightened his legs in front of himself and crossed his ankles.

Nick raised an eyebrow and then shook his head before heading back to the house muttering something unintelligible. Reese was sure if this were Clary or Dominic they would be hauled up whether they liked it or not and sent to their rooms. Ira wasn't like them though. Reese was already frustrated trying to figure him out. He did know that hauling him up against his will and forcing him to back to house was the wrong move. Daniella could have gotten away with it because their established relationship but he hadn't known this kid for five hours yet. He would regret it if he forced him.

Reese looked over at Ira who had finally lowered his hands and was staring steadily at the gravel. "I'm sorry I touched you Ira. That was a mistake." Ira looked over at him with frosted eyes so similar to Reese's own that it was spooky yet endearing.

"You don't have a right to touch me. Mum told me so. No one does," Ira growled in a low voice. He hands went to the gravel on either side of him and he pressed the hard rocks into his skin unconsciously.

"She's right. No one should be able to do that. It won't happen again," Reese promised. Ira nodded and relaxed a bit. He had made a mistake. He could not just force Ira to do what he wanted because he would end up with a child who hated him and kept running from him. If he wanted a healthy relationship with Ira he figured he would need to start slow. Lesson learned. He also had no idea what he was doing so going slow was probably best. Maybe he would make fewer mistakes that way.

"How about we play a game?" Reese suggested. Ira didn't move a muscle or acknowledge him so he pushed ahead fighting to get to know this kid. "The game is called say anything. If you could say anything right now to anyone without getting into trouble, what would you say? Who would you speak to?" Ira kept still and Reese sighed figuring he was being ignored again.

Reese closed his eyes and leaned his head back listening for cars instead so he could get Ira out of the way. "I'd tell my mum and dad how much I loved them," Reese finally told Ira moving his head slightly to the side to see him. The boy looked over surprised. Reese watched him until he looked away again. More silence.

Reese studied Ira carefully inspecting him picking up the rocks and rolling them around in his hands, watching him press them as hard as he could into his fisted palm until he scrunched up his face in pain and watching him relax when he let the rock go and examined his palm and the hard rock impression in his skin.

Ira's small voice finally brought him back to reality. Ira was looking at the woods now speaking to the trees instead of him but it was better than silence. "I wouldn't have kept the secret from mum. I would have told her," Ira informed.

"What secret buddy?" Ira shrugged and looked back at the gravel again lost. Well it was a start.

When the sun started to set causing the gate to cast a long shadow on the ground and Reese was about to suggest they go inside again. The noise of a vehicle stopped him. He stood and stretched looking at Ira who clearly heard but refused to move. Reese looked towards the trees hiding the car for another minute and then seeing Antonio's Mercedes roll up the drive. Reese waved an arm and he stopped outside of the gate and got out.

Antonio was immaculate in a three piece suit perfectly tailored to fit him and so expensive it could probably have paid Reese's tuition for a term when he had been in school. It was a façade. At home Antonio dressed in jeans and polo shirts or button up shirts that could have come from a big box store for all he cared. This was business Antonio, the Antonio who had multiple multi-million dollar corporations and could not afford to look shabby even if he preferred to.

"Is the house closed today?" he chuckled. Reese shook his head and explained. Ira stayed put.

"Sorry Tonio." The man nodded and looked at the boy he hadn't actually met yet. Antonio loved kids and loved having them around. His greatest joy right now was being a grandfather or a poppa as the children called him. He was the free babysitter in his off time and the spoiler of the kids much to Vanessa's everlasting exasperation. The Sorrentinos did not know how to do small. Go big or go home. It should have been a family motto.

"Well, I suppose I could use a walk," he shrugged. In a deft move he grabbed the gate and hauled himself up dropping on the other side. Ira looked up startled and bit his lip. Antonio smiled and held out his hand expectantly. The boy looked at it and then at the two men before slumping his shoulders. He was finally defeated. Ira stood and walked forward. For a moment Reese was sure Ira would reject him and opt to walk on his own but after a moment he gabbed Antonio's larger hand with his smaller one and willing let the man walk him back.

Reese stared after him astonished and shaking his head. Apparently the secret was not to try. "Reese, can you get my car?" He caught the keys flying through the air at him and waited for them to disappear before he climbed the fence baffled.

**Ira**

The evening was a blur after he stepped back into the house and smelled dinner cooking. Antonio hadn't said much but he told Ira what was what. There were rules and he would follow them both for his own safety and the safety of the pack. Ira could only nod throwing in a 'yes sir' for good measure which made Antonio chuckle. The man scared him because he reminded Ira of Keith and his grandfather, both were also muscular and neither laughed or smiled much.

Dinner was a silent affair for him. He listened to the conversations and answered a few questions but concentrated on studying them. He needed to know these people in depth and he could only do that by being a watcher. Five people lived here, plus two kids, but he hadn't met them all yet. Vanessa, Nick's wife, was away working. There were also other pack members of which he had only met Elena and Clay so he couldn't really say much about them. Elena was nice to him but she was firm and Clay had the same look in his eyes as one of the enforcers back home Ira was terrified of. He would stay away from Clay.

Nick and Antonio seemed similar but were really different and not just in appearance. He couldn't name the differences yet but he saw them. They had so many similarities as well. Nick wasn't as confident as his father but they were both just as boisterous and fun loving. He thought maybe he would like Nick a lot and maybe Antonio if he kept laughing and smiling. Noah seemed nice as well. He didn't talk as much as the others but he smiled a lot too and winked at him across the table.

Clary and Dom seemed like nice kids but they didn't really talk to him at all. They talked to the others and looked at him a lot but they didn't really speak or say hi. Nick said they were shy sometimes but they would come around. When they had come into the house and found the kids in the living room they had both rushed to Antonio who had given them huge hugs and kisses and proceeded to tickle them. Ira stood back observing. It was quite different than how his family acted, except for him and his mum that was.

His dad was the hardest one to figure out so far because the man was trying to figure him out. He seemed ok sometimes but kind of annoying like he wanted to be Ira's friend but also something more. Was a parent a friend or a parent? Where did an absentee parent fall? Or where did Reese fall? He loved his mum but he wasn't sure he wanted a dad. His mum had always been like both parents so it never mattered and he had Keith. Keith was nice sometimes.

His new room was right next to his dad's and on the other side of Dominic's. The house was big enough they could probably all have their own floor but all they all seemed to sleep on the same level. Maybe it was a werewolf thing. His dad also had the guest house out back and he said they might move there together in the future once they got to know one another better. Ira didn't care where he lived as long as he had a room to himself.

He didn't like the unfamiliar smells of the room or the pillows. Nothing was familiar here and it was racking his nerves. Ira turned over on his side and stared at the light coming from under the door. The last few minutes had been a trial of unending question from the man he was still mad at, the man he didn't trust and didn't really want to get to know right then. Did he want a bed time snack? No. Did he want a night light? No. Did he like to have a bedtime story read to him? Hello, he was nine, no. He just wanted to unpack, shower and go to bed.

After he had showered Nick had run the bathtub for Clary and Dom. They were both fascinated by him and had stared after him as he left. Thankfully they had all left him alone to shower. He told them he was far too old for adult supervision but his father hovered outside anyway like he would drown himself in an inch of water, not on purpose at least. He also didn't let Ira lock the door but they didn't at home either. Privacy didn't really exist at home. Finally he was left alone but he saw a shadow pass outside his door every few minutes and voices floated under as well giving him small tidbits of conversation.

Ira took his pillow and folded it up over his ear. He missed the sounds of the outback floating in from his open window at night. He couldn't get used to the rustle of trees and odd animal hoots and calls. Back home the birds called all night putting him to sleep and coyotes howled to one another in the distance. He officially hated it here but if he had his way he wouldn't need to be here for long.

Ira glanced towards the door before throwing back the covers and walking quietly to his bag. He reached inside and took out his cell phone scrolling through the options until he found Gavin's number and hitting the call button. He sent out a silent apology to his mum.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

**I also do not own Kim. She belongs to SheWolf13. Way back when we wrote together she created Kim and I created Max, he may be coming back later, and when I started this story I felt Reese needed a mate. I could not image anyone other than Kim so I am bringing her back. Thanks to SheWolf13 for the use of this amazing character. **

**Ira**

Australia was hot. The simple fact was that Australia was almost always hot. The temperature, even in winter, never dropped below twelve. He could stand on the large step shaped rock far behind the house and spread his arms to the hot sun pretending to melt. He'd stand there and squint in the distance seeing Maori tribesmen marching towards the river to fish. Some of them were traditional and some weren't but he liked to watch the ones that kept to their cultures and the old way of life. He found them fascinating but Keith wouldn't let him go near them.

Ira blinked his sore eyes coming back to the moment and rubbing them until Nick pushed his hand away from his face giving him a sympathetic look. He didn't say anything. Ira didn't want to talk about it. After he had called Keith last night he had gone back to bed and sobbed himself to sleep. He would not let them see him cry about his mother. He hated crying in general but to let anyone see him do this would be a failure on his part.

This morning when his father brought it up he ignored him refusing to answer his questions. Ira had stared at his French toast not answering. He pushed his strawberries around in the syrup on his plate. He listened to Dominic singing in the background and Clary reading the paper to her dad and Reese. He did not answer. They prodded him again. He still didn't answer. They got the hint after that.

It had been semi cold for him during the winters at home but it was nothing compared to America where snow and frost seemed to reign supreme for months on end finally giving way to a summer Ira figure had to be a joke. He was not looking forward to it and he didn't want to get used to it either but there was no choice. He'd have to buy a parka if he was here that long. He shouldn't be.

Ira stood completely still as Nick held up the pair of jeans in front of him and nodded setting them across his arm. Ira's attention was, instead, on the book store across the way from the high end clothes place Nick insisted he shop at. He didn't care too much about what the clothes looked like. He didn't have anyone to impress but the pack and he didn't have much interest in that. The cloth always felt itchy and tight on him and he longed to take them off most days anyway. His mum said it was the werewolf in him. Keith said it was a boy thing.

Ira had a few sets of clothing but not enough and definitely not enough for the weather up here. It might be summer but it was too cold for him. Everyone was in shorts and t-shirts and sandals but he had been walking around in a hoodie and jeans huddled up cursing. So far the country had not made a good impression on him.

Ira turned when he heard Clary's voice bounding off the racks of clothing in the small store. She called for her dad; running up to them holding up a mini skirt and a tank top that looked like it might fit Dominic better than her. Ira raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick semi concerned. Irene would never be allowed to wear that. Keith would…well it wouldn't be good. How would Nick react?

"Are you a dancer or a stripper?" Nick asked and Clary laughed but shook her head. "Then not as long as I am ever alive." Nick gingerly took the clothes from her hands and handed them to the ever present clerk who kept taking clothes back and forth for him. He basically had a store assistant for the duration of their stay. No one else was here. Ira was surprised he hadn't bought out the store and closed it down. One thing he had learned was that the Sorrentino's were rich, really; really rich and so was his father.

In Oz they had never struggled for money but there wasn't a lot of it. That's why most of the pack members worked and then they came home and worked on the sheep farm making it into a veritable business. Even he had been expected to earn his keep and he was up shortly after dawn every day to do it with the others. His mum was normally up during the nights and asleep most days. She was a bar tender and she did other stuff Ira was not supposed to know about.

"Go try stuff on; I'll give you more after." Ira sighed exasperated but turned and walked to the changing room. Inside the attendant had laid out his clothes and asked him if he wanted help. Ira gave her his biggest smiled and asked her if she would change too. That sent her scurrying out of the changing room fast giving him a disgusting look. Ira chuckled and shut the door turning to the stacks of clothes. His mum always said he was a little too sarcastic for his own good, probably picking it up from the older werewolves around the farm. She had many talks with them about the impression they made on the younger kids but they didn't have to listen to her. She was a woman and there to serve and not have a voice, even if she was the Alpha's wife.

He contemplated the clothes for a moment before he pushed them to the floor and sat looking at the mirror pulling his legs up and hugging them. One quick glance made him look away again. He'd never been afraid of his appearance but he'd never been one of those people who would look at himself constantly. Now all he saw was his father's hair, face and eyes and nothing of his mother. He always thought before that the shape of his eyes came from his mother and his nose and chin but after seeing his father he knew he hardly had anything from his mother. It was his father's fault. He didn't want these strong features. He didn't want to look like Reese when he grew up but it was inevitable.

Ira kept his gaze on the poster hanging in the wall of the changing room instead. A poster with two boys modeling clothes and looking like it was the only thing in the world they wanted to do. What a waste. One of the boys was blonde and blue eyed and looked a bit like him and his father. He wondered how many other blonde kids were running around with Reese's blood that he didn't know about. Maybe they could have a werewolf army.

"Daddy, how about this one," Clary asked from right outside the door before she burst in. She ran to the mirror and spun in a circle admiring a sequined purple tutu that was ostentatious enough to be seen at New York fashion week. Ira raised an eyebrow wondering when this torture would end.

Nick walked in after chuckling at his daughter. "All covered up I see. That's much better. Don't tell your mom and you can have it princess," Nick affirmed. Clary grinned as Nick reached down and scooped her up kissing her on the forehead. She giggled and squirmed and Ira turned away suddenly overwhelmed.

"I want to go home," Ira demanded and pulling the hem of his shirt up over his nose. It smelled like him and his mum and even a bit of home. He liked the smell and often used it to calm himself down. He looked at Nick who was scrutinizing the clothing on the floor. Finally Nick sighed and set Clary down. She immediately ran back to the mirror to twirl. Nick crouched and took the shirt from Ira's nose pulling it down gently.

"What's wrong kiddo? Did something happen?" Ira shook his head and watched Clary instead of Nick's soulful eyes. He could tell the man could see right through him and it was disconcerting. How much could Nick tell just from his eyes, or from the lines around the corner of his mouth and eyes?

"I just want to go home, Nick." Nick nodded and looked at the clothes on the floor again saying they would take them and he could try them on later.

"You know your dad wanted to be here right?" Nick asked. Ira shrugged. His father had told him he needed new things and they would go shopping, just the two of them. Ira tried not to look forward to it but he liked shopping and he liked new things. Then he had a work emergency and had to leave. If it was going to be like this and his father was going to make promises and leave all the time then Ira didn't want anything to do with him.

**Reese**

He stepped in the door shaking off the rest of his annoyance about the emergency situation at work. He was officially taking time off to get to know Ira but he was a lead on a few major projects and one of them had an emergency no one else could deal with. The client was irate and only wanted to speak to Reese. Therefore Nick got to take Ira shopping instead of him. The kid already didn't trust him and he was sure ditching him for work didn't help their relationship a lot.

Reese loosened his tie and walked down the hallway going towards the voices. He found Nick in the media room with the kids watching a cartoon. Dominic was standing up against the TV stand and reaching for the characters running back and forth, hitting them and saying "toast" for some inexplicable reason. On the other side of the room Nick was having a tea party with Clary in a new purple tutu. She had managed to make her father wear a little pink crown which made Reese snort. Nick looked up and grinned before going back to the tea party. Nick was in his element with his kids. No one could deny that. The man who was only interested in being an uncle made one of the best fathers he had ever seen.

Reese finally looked towards the couch where Ira was sunken into the cushions and reading a book. "Hey buddy, how was shopping?" Ira shrugged without looking up. Reese heart sank. He was trying but it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere. He was excited to come home and looked forward to seeing his son but it didn't seem to make a difference to the boy.

"Listen, Ira. That won't happen again, ok? I am officially off work for the next little while." Ira shrugged again and turned a page. He was propped up against a large pillow and had his knee up and his legs crossed.

"Reese, can we talk?" Nick asked standing up and taking the crown off his head to set it on his daughters. Reese nodded casting a last glance at Ira feeling uneasy. Would it be like this every day with his son? Something new with Ira's behaviour they had to speak to him about?

Nick explained and Reese nodded as perplexed as the older werewolf was. "I'm not sure what happened honestly. One second he was ok and the next…," Nick trailed off and then swore covering his mouth. Since the kids came the swearing was curbed. Vanessa kept a swear jar where instead of owing money he owed sexual positions though it didn't seem to work too well. Obviously the jar was kept secret. "I hugged Clary and kissed her. He must have reacted badly. That was stupid."

"No, he has to get used..," Reese started to say but was distracted by the front door opening. Both werewolves glanced towards the door tensing. Neither had been expecting anyone. A petite Spanish woman stepped inside and set her bag down looking down the hallway at both men who stood shocked. Her smile lit up the foyer and Reese's heart.

"Kim?" Reese asked surprised. His stomach both dropped into his bowls at seeing his wife and jumped into his throat. Elation mixed with dread. "Kim," he said again smiling this time. He jogged down the hallway putting his alarm aside for now. Her smiled widely as he picked her up in a hug and swung her around before bending, hovering over her lips and watching her dark deep brown eyes. She moved upwards meeting him in a deep kiss that made him forget his name let alone what he hadn't told her.

"Are you in the habit of kissing every random woman that visits." Reese's eyes snapped open and he let go of his wife and looked down the hallway. Ira hovered by the doorway to the living room half hidden with Nick behind him sending an apologetic look and trying to get Ira to move but he refused.

"Who's that?" Kim asked smiling at the boy who stared at her curiously. Reese took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. It was now or never. He might be a pack enforcer but he was no match for his wife. She would kill him in two seconds flat and Reese would probably let her.

"Ira, come here. I want you to meet someone."

Ira stayed where he was eyeing Kim, frozen. Reese couldn't blame the boy. He'd had so much change over the last few days and now he was expected to meet more people. He'd be meeting even more and things would be changing even more in the next few days too. Maybe he needed to hire a therapist to see the kid through the next few weeks and him as well.

After a few seconds Kim started forward pulling Reese along, it had always been that way with them. Kim pushed him to places he would not normally go, challenging him to be better. Of course they would go to Ira. He was the boy and they were the adults, the parents. He was a father. No, it still had not sunk in yet. It was clear Kim would be a good mother though. She was a natural and kids loved her. That was not to say she was soft. Kim would put you in your place quicker than any of the other pack members except for Elena.

"Hi, Ira is it?" Kim said letting go of Reese and crouching down. Ira took a step back backing into Nick's legs and nodded. "I'm Kim, sweetheart." Ira jerked his head again but kept his eyes on her watching and studying like usual, taking in every feature and coming up with a conclusion.

"Are you Reese's wife?" Ira asked. Kim nodded. Finally, his assessment of Kim done, Ira looked up at his father annoyed. He crossed his arms growing hostile again. Reese tensed and opened his mouth to diffuse the situation but nothing came out.

"Is _she_ the reason you left mum?" Reese cringed and Nick groaned reaching for Ira but he pulled away from Nick glowering at him too before looking back at Kim and studying her once more. Reese couldn't imagine what he was thinking but it wasn't anything good. "Mum is prettier."

"Ira!" Reese scolded. He looked from him to Kim and mouthed an apology reaching for his son to…well, he wasn't sure what but Ira backed away from him too. The kid had a serious no touching policy. Was that because they were basically strangers or did he always act like this?

"You have nothing to apologize for Reese, and neither does he. He's just curious and apparently truthful. No, Ira. Your father and I have only known one another for ten years. Anymore questions that you would like to ask in a more respectful tone?"

Ira stared at her unfazed and shook his head. "No." With that he turned and walked back into the living room and back to his book uninterested. How did this kid's head work? He had no idea. It must be a labyrinth though, a huge one.

"I'll watch him for a bit," Nick said. Reese nodded his thanks and looked at Kim jerking his head to the stairs. Kim nodded and turned before he could take her arm or hand. He felt the frost coming off of her and he cringed. This would not be the best evening, or day or even week for that matter. He loved Ira now, he may not understand Ira but he loved him. He loved his wife as well, so much he knew that without her he would not be able to exist like he did. Life would be a monotonous black and white picture of snapshots. He would not really be living, just existing.

Kim stopped when they were inside their room and stood in the middle facing the window. He walked towards her but stopped when she turned. Her eyes were like ice. He took a deep breath thinking of a million excuses. Finally he just shook his head and told her everything from meeting Daniella again to the danger Ira might be in. When he was done Kim closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Where is she now?" Kim asked, "Where is his mother?" Reese had told her all about Daniella years ago and Kim had nothing but hate for the woman. Animosity palpated off of her every time Daniella was mentioned which was next to never.

"Gone," he explained. "She couldn't stay in our territory. Ira is here permanently." Kim nodded and relaxed going to sit on the bed. Reese finally felt it was safe to be within a few feet. He walked to the bed and sat down taking her hand again and setting his head on her shoulder.

"Ira is here now Kim. I apologize unreservedly for not telling you but he was such a shock to me and controlling him or even getting through to him has been difficult. I was and am overwhelmed. That was my fault. I should have told you right away."

"Reese, do you promise me you knew nothing about him. You didn't run from being a father?" Reese sat up looking wide eyed at her. He hadn't even thought of that but he realized now this might be how she saw it, him being young and being too scared to be a father until he was forced, maybe making up the whole story about Australia to cover the fact that he had a kid he wanted to forget about.

"No, everything I told you was true Kim. I had no idea about Ira. We were always safe; we used two different forms of protection plus pills. Either Ira was a surprise to her too or she messed with the safety precautions on purpose. Maybe she wanted a child. I have no idea." It would not surprise him knowing what he did now that she may have tampered with the protection. She had wanted kids in the future so maybe she jump started the process. The question was why would she make sure she had a kid with him when she had Keith and could have his legitimate kids? It didn't make sense. There had to be an ulterior motive.

Kim looked into his eyes for a few moments studying before nodding. Kim could always tell 100% what he was feeling, thinking or if he was being truthful just from looking into his eyes. If Ira was the same way he would be set. "I believe you Reese. The question is what do we do now?"

Reese paused suddenly fearful about what she would say. Would this be the line drawn in the sane? Would she finally get fed up with him? "I need to be his father Kim. I know you didn't sign up for this…," Kim put a finger to his lips quieting him and he smiled and kissed her finger before letting her go on.

"Reese, I signed up for you and everything you come with. That includes your past. Ira is part of that past and now he is part of our future. He probably doesn't want a mother right now but I'll be there for him too. Whatever he needs and you need. This can't be easy for either of you."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you." Reese grinned. He grabbed her around the waist and rolled her onto to the bed growing hard. It had been way too long. Everything else could wait.

**Ira**

Ira couldn't concentrate on the words on the page anymore. He kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Reese had a wife which meant he had another mother. He missed his mother and wondered where she was now. No one would tell him he was sure. They wanted him to forget about her but he wouldn't. Just because he had a new dad did not mean he would forget the person he loved most in the world. He secretly kept her picture under his pillow to look at. His father might not like it and he might take it away from him. Ira wasn't sure yet and so he would keep it hidden for now.

Again the tears sprang to his eyes and he pushed them back. He refused to cry about this. He was too strong for that. He cried once and that was enough. Quickly he got up and rushed from the room ignoring Nick's question about where he was going. There was a bathroom two doors down from the media room and Ira slammed the door in answer to his question. He locked it and turned to the sink turning the cold water on to splash his face. Cold water always helped when he felt weak.

"Ira, open door policy." The door handle rattled and Ira sighed and turned off the water.

"A little privacy would be nice," Ira growled. The handle stopped rattled and he could just picture the person on the other side of the door, exasperated and annoyed at him. Well, he was annoyed too. At home he could run around and go as far as he wanted as long as he was home for supper but here he seemed to be forever under observation. He couldn't go two steps without someone wanting to know where he was going. Maybe they should just hire body guards if they were so paranoid.

"Unlock it and you get privacy." Ira ignored Nick and sat down against the tub pulling his knees to his chest with his head between his knees. He ignored the voices and the outside world. He needed to breath now or he might explode. The voices, the rattling and the sound of the house faded. His mum had taught him to breathe when he got angry or upset and it was a link to her so he would use this tactic often.

He pretended he was in Oz again sitting in the closest in his room surrounded by his childhood toys and life, his safe space. He didn't have a safe space here and he felt like he could never be alone. They were always watching him. He was the watcher and he hated being watched.

He came out of his thoughts when the door was opened. Noah stood there with Nick close behind holding Dominic who was trying to hit him and opened his mouth to start howling his head off. "Come on," Noah said holding out his hand. Ira stared at him contemptuously before he accepted it. He had no idea why the pack was so touchy. His pack back home wasn't as touchy as this. The only person who was ever this way with him was mum and sometimes his grandfather when he wanted something. Gavin was a manipulator but he taught Ira how to do it as well simply by watching him so it was worth it.

Ira was beginning to wonder if Noah was going to do the easy thing and take him out back to get rid of him when they stopped and Noah gestured for him to look up letting go of his hand. Ira didn't mind someone holding his hand sometimes but only sometimes and only some people. Ira did and gasped. Above their heads was a large tree house stretching out along three branches and ending in the fork in the tree. "Go on up, I'll be behind you." Ira nodded and grabbed the rope ladder starting to climb. He never had anything like this back home, possibly because trees were not as common where he grew up.

When he got to the top he wiggled onto the boards and then stood looking around. It was a large fifteen by fifteen structure. Old comic books were stacked in the corner and some junk food was stacked opposite that. When he looked up he saw a faded painting on the ceiling of a dark haired boy with wolves surrounding him in the woods. "Antonio built this tree house for Nick when he was five and Jeremy did the painting."

"Cool."

"It is cool. I thought maybe you'd need a place to be alone sometimes, maybe a special place just for you. As long as you tell us where you're going then it should be fine." Ira nodded and sat down reaching for the comics.

"They're so old," he said making a face. Noah chuckled. He liked Noah a lot because he could read Noah so well. He was open, honest and kind and that was all. He had no hidden motivation which was nice for a change.

"Yeah," Noah answered and glanced at his watch before taking it off. "I'm going to leave this with you. I'll get you one of your own so you can tell the time. Can you tell time?" Noah asked and Ira rolled his eyes but nodded, "Ok, come back in at seven for supper."

Ira really liked Noah, a lot more than his father and the others at least. Ira glanced at the watch seeing he had a few hours so he grabbed a comic and some junk food before getting lost. He didn't normally read comics but these intrigued him. By the time he had finished the stack and remembered to look at the watch he saw he had very little time left. He picked up the watch shoving it in his pocket and was about to climb down when he heard footsteps.

Ira froze and then crouched down looking through the floor boards. Antonio stood below him looking up. "Ira, time to come inside," he called. Ira poked his head out of the bottom of the hole and looked at the man annoyed.

"You know Noah gave me the watch to be able to tell when I should come inside. I don't need a reminder." The man looked up narrowing his eyes. Being so high made him forget he should be afraid of this man. He remembered it now and gulped.

"And I don't need or appreciate a sarcastic nine year old." Ira shook his head and began climbing down. He slipped half way and Antonio caught him easily setting him on his feet where he heard a crunch. Ira tensed the entire time. He hated being touched without knowing it was coming. He hated being touched when he knew it was coming too though, Keith was always grabbing him and hauling him around which his mum told him to just grit his teeth at.

He looked down to see Noah's watch crushed under his shoe. "Oh fuck."

"Ira, where did you learn that word?" Antonio asked bending and picking up the broken watch. He looked it over and shoved it in his pocket shaking his head but he didn't seem angry. Then again Ira didn't know him so maybe he was.

"Keith, the Australian packs Alpha, he says it all the time but mostly when he angry or when he's kicking the shit out a mutt. He lets us watch sometimes." Antonio stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say but finally he shook his head again and gestured for him to start walking.

"No swearing here ok, kid? I don't want the other repeating it." Ira shrugged muttering that he should mind his own business. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed looking up. He didn't dare back away though as uncomfortable as it was. Soon, if he didn't let go Ira's shoulder would start to throb and then burn. He had no idea why.

"Remember I have very good hearing Ira."

"I'm sorry for what I said. It won't happen again." Antonio raised an eye brow still watching him before he couched to look him in the eye. His grandfather had taught him that when a bigger or stronger person is angry with you, you should apologize and manipulate them into thinking you actually cared. His mum had hated that but he found it useful.

"Ira, I have been around children for my entire life. I am going to suggest you tread carefully here. You are old enough to know how to behave and to know your actions have consequences and I am old enough to know when a kid is lying to me or being insincere. I'm not sure what your hiding but I'd suggest you tell your father. It would make it a bit easier." Ira stared at him open mouthed as the man patted his shoulder and let go.

He took a deep breath rubbing his should and watched him walk down the path gawking for a few seconds. He balled his fists angrily before making himself relax and hurried to catch up. He would have to tread carefully around Antonio. The man was good, way too good.

**Reese**

Reese pushed the bedroom door open slightly and looked towards the bed. Ira was asleep slumped across the bed with a pillow, an old Star Wars one from Logan, half over his head and his blue blankets strewn over his legs. He walked in quietly and pulled the covers up gently before he stood back and watched the gentle rise and fall of his son's chest.

Ira's face was totally relaxed, all the hostility, all the fear and sadness gone. He was just a little boy now and one Reese's was finding he loved more and more every time he looked at him. It was easy to love him when he was laying there dreaming. Reese finally stepped backwards until he reached the door and backed into the hallway.

"Asleep?" Kim asked and Reese nodded.

"Did you talk to Nick?"

"Yeah, he'll check in on him but we have to take Clary and Dom when Nessa gets back tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me to the guest house?" Reese asked holding out his hand. Kim smiled and glanced at the door uneasily. Reese took her hands and pulled her closer bending down to kiss her cheek.

"He'll be fine Kim. He slept through last night so he should be ok tonight. If not Nick will call us," Reese assured. Kim nodded. He knew she felt awful taking him away from Ira even if it was briefly and even if he was asleep, but right then he needed her and just her without worrying about anyone else. Maybe that meant he was not cut out to be a father, if he could not put his son first.

"No, Reese, stop feeling guilty. I would know that look anywhere," Kim scolded. Reese chuckled and gave her one last kiss before heading downstairs. They called goodnight to Antonio, who was working late on a project like many nights, and stepped outside.

Reese unlocked the door to the house and gestured for his wife to go first. He had been in earlier to air the house and set up some candles. "Are you sure we should still be trying? Maybe we should wait for Ira to settle a bit?" Kim asked turning in the living room where the candles circled the room and flower petals, lilies, were strewn around the middle of the living room he had cleared out. He had set up a blanket near the fire place and led her there now.

"No, it won't matter if we are pregnant now or later. We won't be telling any of the kids until three or four months down the road. That will give him time to settle in and trust us," Reese said sitting down and pulling Kim onto his lap.

"I know I just…,"

"I know…," Reese whispered cutting her off with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there. Thanks to SheWolf13 for letting me use Kim.

**Reese**

They walked hand in hand back to the house enjoying the early morning chill. Reese knew his wife loved the dew on the leaves and he bent and took some of the condensation on his finger bringing it to her nose. Kim snorted and shook her head dislodging the dew and smiling at her crazy husband. Kim brought out a whole other side of him that no one had ever been able to besides his parents. He had missed that side of himself a lot over the years.

Reese's shoes slowly started to get wet as they walked and he glanced down at his wife's feet and saw she was only in flip flops. He stopped and slung her up in his arms as she laughed and swatted him but he twirled her around instead so she couldn't get down. They cleared the tree line with him slipping in the grass at the foot of the path and them both cashing to the ground laughing and soaking their clothes with wet stains from the ground.

"Good try Reese," Kim laughed and crawled over to him kissing him lightly. Reese grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him falling back and instantly feeling the cold seep into his hair and the back of his shirt but the kiss was worth it. It would always be worth it.

When he opened his eyes to look up feeling more than satisfied and satiated he saw Ira at the sliding glass door window. He was watching them with his hands pressed up against the glass. "It would seem we have an audience." Kim looked over at him and smiled waving. Ira stepped back and crossed his arms but continued to watch. The boy was like a sentinel.

"I don't think he's happy right now," Kim said. Reese sighed and muttered that he was never happy. Kim gave him a sympathetic look and got up, slipping on the grass a little, before holding out a hand for him and they proceeded to the house. By the time they were sliding the doors open Ira was back in his seat at the table with his book.

"Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" Ira shrugged and continued to look at the book feigning no interest in the world around him. The tensing of his muscles and the way his eyes didn't move over the page told Reese he was listening intently though. Something was wrong with him. That was abundantly clear. He reminded Reese of the stories Nick told him about Clay as a child. He was always watching and waiting, he was always studying. He wondered if he would ever stop studying and just live.

Nick said "hello" across the room and walked forward coffee cup in one hand and little girl on his hip. He settled Clary down and she immediately picked up the paper and began reading out loud while Dominic banged away at his cheerios refusing to eat. He started squishing the pieces of his banana into his cereal bowl for good measure as soon as Reese and Kim walked in.

"Hi sweethearts," Kim called and walked to the table. She kissed Dom on the head and he looked up with a big grin and held out a mushed up banana to her which Kim accepted as he laughed. She did the same with Clary giving her a big hug. At Ira she hesitated and bad him good morning. He nodded and then looked back at his father quickly before going back to his book. Reese had told Kim it was best not to touch Ira as he reacted badly. Hopefully someday they could hug him, kiss him and tell him they loved him. He wasn't ready for that yet though. He wasn't sure they were either but children were easy to love and he already knew he loved his son even if the sentiment was not returned.

Reese couldn't even count the amount of hugs and kisses his parents gave him as a child. Even when he was grown up they continued to administer their affections on him and he loved it. He was a very affectionate man because of them and he wanted his children to be the same way. Ever since he lost his parents he had dreamed of creating a new family that would mirror the one he lost but he would be the father. He would act like his own father who was the best he could have asked for. Ira was throwing a wrench in the plan though.

"Ira refused to eat until you got here Reese," Nick informed. "Also, we should talk." Reese's shoulders slumped at this. Why was it that every time he left Ira with someone they wanted or needed to talk? Maybe it was because they were still figuring the little boy out but he seemed more complicated than the hardest physics math equations.

"Ira, are you ok in here?" Reese asked. Ira shrugged again which seemed to be his main form of communication this morning, or any time really. Reese sighed and swiped a hand through his hair wondering when it would start falling out. It should be soon if his son had anything to say about it.

"I'll start breakfast. Ira, are pancakes ok?" Kim asked. Ira said it was, provided they had chocolate chips, and watched his father carefully as he walked across the room. Reese wanted to hug his son badly as he passed him. The urge was almost obsessive. He wanted to be a father to him but Ira might never let him be. As he grew would it be this awkward relationship where Ira was half son and half-brother to him because he refused to have Reese as a parent? He almost wanted Daniella back now just to help explain the kid. If he could stand her presence here that would be the best option. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Reese followed Nick out into the hallway and made sure the swinging kitchen door was shut before he turned to his mentor and raised an eyebrow. "Ira, he had a rough night," Nick admitted leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Some of the pictures against the wall moved slightly catching Reese's attention two seconds before his annoyance took hold.

"Why didn't you call me?" Reese asked exasperated copying his posture against the opposite wall. They were both a bit defensive and both a bit on edge. Change does that to any werewolf.

"He didn't want me too." That stung. Reese said nothing but he tightened his face and ground his teeth a bit. "He had a bad dream around one or so. I made him warm milk and stayed with him until he fell asleep. This morning when I went in to wake him up I found him taking the sheets off the bed and trying to hide them." Reese raised an eyebrow to this and Nick put a hand behind his neck rubbing tight muscles. "He wet the bed sometime in the night and he didn't want anyone to see. I told him it was ok, we all did it but he's really embarrassed. I promised him I would only tell you. I already washed the sheets and his clothes and he took a shower. The room still smells but I opened the window." Nick scrutinized Reese for his reaction and Reese looked away. He was embarrassed that he hadn't been here. Was private time with his mate, who he had known for a decade, more important than time with his son who he had known for only a few days?

"I am assuming this is natural since he has gone through so much," Reese said uncertainty and Nick nodded. They had certainly both done the same thing a few times as children and both of them had had an idyllic childhood. He couldn't imagine what kind of trauma could inflict enough stress to do this to a child though. Maybe he didn't want to know.

"It is. I did some research and Clary has done it once or twice. I just wanted to let you know. Maybe it would be a good idea to stay here for the next little while just in case. That way when he wakes up you are there," Nick suggested and Reese nodded. "I love being a dad Reese but you're his father. He needs to know and understand that."

"Yeah, of course," Reese said rubbing the scruff on his jaw and adding this to the list of things he had to research about Ira. He may well spend the rest of his life trying to understand his son, researching new scenarios and concepts every day. It would be his new full time job. At least he would not need to deal with irate clients though, just an irate kid.

When they walked back in there was a plate ready for Reese and Kim was sitting down but Ira was not eating the food in front of him. He'd tell Kim later. Reese kissed Kim on the head thanking her for the food and sat down. He looked at his son who looked away quickly staring at Nick instead looking worried and annoyed. As soon as he began to eat Ira did too. He had no idea what that meant but he'd put it on his figuring it out later list.

Beside Nick, Dominic reached out for Ira's pancakes and Ira, looking over at him, cut some off and handed it to him willingly. "Say thank you Dom," Nick instructed. Dom laughed and shoved the pancakes in his mouth holding out his hand for more. Ira cut another piece as Nick told him to eat his food and said he would make more. Getting Dominic to eat was a daily struggle but it was the same with most toddlers. At least, Reese observed, Ira seemed to have no lack of appetite. From what he observed the boy was healthy and had the glow of kids who had been fed well their entire lives. He was at least thankful for that.

"Ira, I was thinking we could all spend the day together, you, Kim and I. How does that sound?" Ira shrugged looking back at Nick. He set an elbow on the table and held his head concentrating on his food glumly. Was it his imagination or did he seem more depressed today? He'd monitor the situation. Maybe all Ira needed was some attention to get him started on the path to trust.

Dominic banged his hand on the tray and screamed making Ira jump. He sent the baby a resentful look after a few moments and rubbed his left ear. "Does your ear hurt buddy?" Reese asked concerned. He should get Jeremy to look Ira over just in case maybe. Ira shook his head as Dom held his hand out to Ira opening and closing his fist in a demanding way. Nick scolded him and told Ira to keep his food but Ira handed over some more anyway ignoring the adults.

"He doesn't like loud noises," Kim whispered to Reese who shrugged. He had no idea but it looked like it. No one could blame him really. He was probably used to loud yelling at home. Who knew how much the pack yelled and screamed at him. The thought made Reese clench his fist. His son had been conditioned to fear or dislike certain things without his knowledge and he had no idea what it had been like for him and what he gone through. He wished he had a movie of Ira's life but nothing existed like that unless he could extract the memories in his son's head. He still had the files to get through but they were only words and not what he desperately needed which was an expert on Ira and to make a connection with him.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Maybe a mall and we can get you some new things?" Kim asked going back to the pervious conservation. She reached for Reese's hand and squeezed it knowing he was feeling lost. He imaged she felt lost too. He was thirty one and a parent but Kim was only twenty six and suddenly she had a nine year old. She was amazing and he would make sure she knew it.

"Can I go too?" Clary piped up always up for a trip to the mall. She was a typical girl through and through unlike Kate who preferred to shop sometimes with Jaime but liked to train most of the time. Clary liked princesses while Kate preferred ninjas. The two girls were polar opposite and Nita, Karl's girl, fell right in between them.

"No Clarissa, this is a special day for Ira and his dad and…Kim. We can go another time," Nick said from across the kitchen. Clary huffed and gave her dad pleading eyes but for once Nick did not give in. Finally she sighed and rolled her eyes going back to reading the paper but silently as if to punish him. Nick shook his head to this saying nothing. Reese was 100% he could not wait for Vanessa to be back. He needed his kid back up.

Ira watched giving no reactions to their clasped hands or Kim's suggestion. He took a bite of his pancakes and chewed slowly cutting another piece off for Dominic who was finally looking satisfied until Nick walked by and dropped a plate of cut up pancake on his tray. He went to town happily eating more than usual for once. Apparently it was about finding the right foods every day for him. Vanessa would be happy at least.

Nick also took half a pancake and set it on Ira's plate thanking him for sharing. "It's ok. It easy to share with him," Ira shrugged. Nick nodded and sat down until Clary, interrupting her reading, told her father she wanted some too. Nick chuckled and messed up her hair a bit before getting up again and announcing he was making enough for an army and they better get eaten. The food the kids did not eat the adults would finish quickly. One more advantage to having kids around was they had a lot more food. No one complained about this.

Reese felt a sudden proudness for his son. He was a good kid at heart and Daniella had obviously taught him well. "Maybe a play or movie," Reese asked carefully watching Ira who only blinked and kept eating, starting in on his second pancake and staring at it like it had the answers to the universe. Interacting with Dom had brought some spark to his eyes but then he seemed to go back to his own little world closing off.

"Oh, I know. How about a museum," Kim asked. Suddenly Ira looked up and Reese saw the familiar spark but he schooled his reaction immediately and shrugged again. Reese could tell that would mean a lot to him.

"I think a museum sounds great," Reese said and shared a secret smile with Kim who winked. The secret to Ira was in his eyes and his expressions. He knew how to school his face quickly but he couldn't help the split second reaction. That was how they would figure him out and get him to react to them. Get him to act like a child and not a robot.

"I just want to stay here," Ira said quietly not looking at them. He had seemed excited but maybe the prospect of time spent alone with his father and Kim was too daunting. Reese exchanged a look with Kim but said that was fine. Maybe they could get him interested in a movie or something around the house instead. Under the table Kim rubbed Reese's leg and he took a deep breath. He needed a patience spell. Maybe he'd ask Lucas and Paige.

"Ir, Ir," Dominic said suddenly making Ira look over surprised. The baby held out mushed up pancake to him and Ira accepted it dumped it onto his plate and thanked him. This made Dom clap and giggle throwing his hands in the air spontaneously.

"At least he can say someone's name," Clary said smiling at her baby brother and setting the paper down. Reese winked at her and took it turning to the business section. He wanted to see how his investments were doing compared to Nick and Antonio's. There had been a lifelong race when it came to stocks between them and Reese was always trying to get ahead. It was all in good fun though.

"My name is Ira, not Ir so not really." Clary rolled her eyes at her new cousin but ignored him. Reese suddenly wondered how Ira would get along with all the kids. He'd have to watch carefully. His interaction with Dominic had gone well but he was a baby and easier to get along with then the older kids might be. He'd monitor the situation.

"Thank you for sharing Dominic," Ira looked up and nodded finally making eye contact. Reese shared a surprised look with Kim and Nick but neither of them said anything. He was interacting with the other kids without being prompted which was critical for pack relations and sometimes he would even let them see his eyes, his emotions. It would have to be good enough for now.

**Ira**

Ira grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on throwing his second pair of pyjama pants in the laundry. He wrinkled his nose at the hamper but Nick had emptied some of it earlier this morning and done the laundry. He swore he could still smell it though. Keith had called it a weakness but the more they had focused on it the more it had happened. He couldn't stop it. He had no idea what causes it. His mum had always had to hide it from Keith when it happened but it wasn't easy hiding from a werewolf's nose.

Ira walked to the hamper intent on shifting through it and finding his favorite t-shirt but it appeared Nick had done everything. Ira froze feeling panicked before he turned and saw folded laundry on his bed. He rushed over and picked it up scattered most of it on the floor searching for the t-shirt. When he found it he unravelled it, it was a t-shirt for a soccer team in Adelaide he didn't even like but he loved the shirt, he put it to his nose but could smell nothing but laundry detergent. Nick had washed away the smell.

Ira's panic increased as his last tie to home faded. It was gone and he could never get it back. He tried to breathe but found the air was failing him. He needed the scent back. In a split second decision he ran from his room, clutching the shirt, and still shirtless himself, and down the stairs. He headed for the laundry room near the kitchen and threw the door open. Both machines were going. Hurriedly he went to the washer and pulled the lid up looking inside. It was on the spin cycle. He lowered his head and sniffed but smelt nothing familiar.

He let it thump closed and opened the drier next stopping its cycle and sniffed again but only fresh laundered clothes wafted out. With a growl he started taking damp clothing from the drier and throwing them on the floor exploring every nook and cranny. He was half way in the drier with his legs dangling out when someone spoke behind him and took his legs and stomach gently hauling him out. The burning sensation on his skin started immediately and he squirmed until he was let go.

"No!" Ira yelled turning and trying to get back in but Noah, who in his police uniform, shut the drier and looked from him to the clothes on the floor calling for Reese. Ira did not hear anything he said. He felt the waves were crashing in on him and he covered his ears looking around wide eyed for the source of the noise as panic consumed him.

Noah crouched down trying to get his attention but Ira couldn't focus. He couldn't breathe. The smell was all he had, it comforted him. He had been keeping that t-shirt under his pillow but with the incident last night Nick must have taken it all from the bed and washed it all. His mum was gone and she wasn't coming back and no amount of scent would help. The waves crashed down relentlessly and the panic was now carrying him away to another place.

When he looked up again he saw the laundry room had become painfully full. Ira backed into the cold metal of the drier as his father and Nick came in; behind him Kim hovered as well as Antonio. Noah said something Ira didn't catch to them and his father spoke back and then all eyes were on him. Ira brandished the shirt and gave Nick a scornful look as the panic settled and his senses and hearing came back. Suddenly he felt calmer and could take a breath and understand. He had always had these, what his mum called, mini panic attacks when he was overwhelmed but they never lasted long.

"My shirt…" Ira tried to explain but couldn't, he was lost for words. His brain felt jarred. Nick suddenly looked horrified and apologized immediately saying he hadn't known. Reese and the other looked confused until Nick explained about last night and the laundry and then told them about how he used it to the calm himself down the other day.

Suddenly Ira paled. Everyone knew his shameful secret and as soon as Nick saw his face he cursed and apologized again. "Daddy, you need to put money in the swear jar," Clary said suddenly appearing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Ira turned away from them biting his lip and trying to pretend none of this was happening. No one said anything for a moment until Antonio ordered everyone out, but Reese, so Ira could calm down. He wanted to go home so badly. He was even willing to go to a home where his mum didn't exist anymore. He just wanted Australia back.

After everyone was gone Reese took a few steps back and sat against the wall pulling up his knees and folding his hands between them. Ira held his shirt tightly to his chest and slid down to sit against the drier burying his face in his shirt and instantly feeling his pants get wet from the drier floor. "Ira, I wish I could get the scent back for you buddy. What can I do to help?" Ira didn't move. He wished he was back home where his mum always knew what to do but he was here with a man who hardly knew him and didn't even know how to try and know him. His mother knew what to say and do and knew how to hug him so it didn't hurt. Finally he looked up thinking of the one thing that would help.

"I want to call her Reese," Ira demanded sitting up further, "I want to call my mum." Reese sucked in a breath. How he wanted to give him the world but this was one of the only things he could not give him. Ira's face was hard but is eyes were pleading with Reese to let him have this link to his mother. The boy looked so desperate Reese had to look away and rub his jaw for a distraction. The toughest mutt could not make him give into his demands but this little boy was so close to breaking him.

"No, sweetie, you can't call her," Kim said suddenly. Ira looked at Reese who confirmed this. His body slumped and his eyes became glassy. He stared at the floor gripping the edges of the shirt and twisting it in his hands repeatedly. The panic was back and no one was doing anything to help it. Only his mum knew how. Only she could hug him so tightly so it would go away and wouldn't hurt. Why didn't she at least teach them?

"I'm sorry," Reese said quietly. Ira didn't reply. Reese reached out for him but Ira scrambled back and up slamming his shoulder into the side of the drier. He saw his father wince and try and reach for him again but Ira ducked both him and Kim running for the stairs. The pain in his shoulder could wait because the pain in his heart was too much.

**Reese**

Reese growled loudly and punched the wall feeling the plaster shake under his fist. He looking at the fist shaped sized hole he had created. He set his hand against the wall and took a deep breath balling his fist. "Can I never do anything right?" he asked lowly. Kim said nothing but she set a hand on his back rubbing gently. She had learned what calmed him down quickly years ago. His mother used to rub his back like this and it was an instant chill pill for him. He wondered if Ira was the same.

"You didn't tell him he couldn't call her, I did. You are not doing anything wrong Reese. Ira is hurt right now and we are all getting used to the new situation. He's is going to be off kilter for a while. Until he can trust us and knows he's safe. It will take time." Reese turned and set a hand on his mate's cheek feeling the connection there, another way to instantly calm himself. All he had to do was touch her, be in the same vicinity and he was ok.

"I know," Reese said quietly. He reached down and took her hands pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. "When will it get easier?" he asked. Not much in his life had been this hard at least in the last decade. Even being a pack enforcer was not as hard as being a father it seemed.

"Let's give him some time and start going through those files. Let him come to us," Kim suggested. Reese doubted that would ever happen but it was sound advice. Plus, they needed to know more about Ira right now when it mattered. Reese had no idea what to do with him and hopefully Daniella could give him some advice. "Also, you should probably fix that," Kim chuckled looking at the hole. Reese nodded and set an arm around her walking from the room. Cleaning the laundry and the wall could wait at least until Nick and Antonio started yelling.

They didn't see Ira for another few hours while he holed up in his room, specifically in his closet where he was reading. He came down only for lunch demanding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which had to be organic and a certain kind. After a trip to the local healthy food organic market he was satisfied and holed up in his room again not willing to speak, even when bribed by ice cream. Kim even tried soy ice cream which did not impress the kid at all. There had to be a better way.

* * *

Papers were spread all over the living rooms furniture and coffee table, Kim had one page open that seemed to correspond with Reese' pages more than the one's she had and so they were organizing. "This one is toddler years," Kim said handing it over. Reese glanced at it. The file was like a journal/progress report. He gleaned that his son had started walking by one year and reading by a year and a half which was odd. He didn't start talking until he was four though.

"Medical info," Reese responded taking the sheets and handing the others over. The sheet said he had hyper sensitivity; it physically hurt him to be touched, which made sense and listed some others things Daniella was worried about but were never confirmed. At least they could read up on that and figure out how to handle it. Neither said anything for a few more moments as they read. Reese hadn't even concentrated on their project files this much.

"It says here Daniella took him multiple medical tests. Why would she have done that if he was a werewolf?" Kim asked lowering the sheet. Reese sighed and rolled his eyes and Kim arched a perfect sculpted eyebrow. He got caught up in the endless wells of her deep chocolate brown eyes for a moment before he answered. He knew what he wanted to do to her but he needed to concentrate on his son right now. Gone were the carefree days with Kim where they could do what they liked. It sucked in a way.

"She was paranoid even when I knew her, always going to the doctor just in case. I let it go because everyone has their hang ups but I'm not surprised. What kind of tests? Did they find anything?" Reese asked moving over to her and looking over the shoulder at the paper. It seemed like a long list and Reese inwardly winced feeing bad for the kid.

"Epilepsy, autism, cancer and fedal alcohol syndrome to name a few," Kim said looking up with a raised eyebrow again. Again Reese could not help but sigh. You would think growing up in a family of werewolves would teach you a male werewolf child was almost 100% safe from any of this.

"Knowing her she had a drink before she found out she was pregnant and thought he might have it." Reese took the notes and looked them over. Next to each test she had written down the similarities to each syndrome like hyper sensitivity, non-communication, temper and preference to be alone. He was an enigma and the files were really only making it worse.

"He is smart that's for sure," Reese said picking up another set of pages, "I doubt he has any of these though." He wound an arm around Kim's neck and kissed her hair lightly taking a momentary sniff and smiling.

Kim chuckled and grabbed his arm with one hand, holding up a page with the other. "Smart, yes. She had an intelligence test down every few years. The last one was a few months ago. Ira is officially very smart; his I.Q. is 125 at age nine." Reese nodded. "I'm not surprised, he is a Williams after all," Kim laughed. "Or I should say a Robinson. Well, he's mine and that's what matters," he grinned. Kim playfully batted his arm and shook her head. Their last name had been changed so many times it was sometimes hard to remember their original one, Robinson had been Wes's last name, his dad. Not his biological dad but his dad nonetheless.

"Um, I.Q. test at that age are more about potential though. Ira thinks more spatially rather than logically, at least at nine years old, but he has the potential to learn and apply knowledge and to be challenged in the future," Reese said. When he looked up Kim was watching him with interest. "We went through this with Noah when he first came. The school insisted on giving him an I.Q test and Nick studied up on what it meant to ease Noah's mind.

Kim nodded to this. "So, we should send him to a school that challenges him more like the one Kate and Logan went to." Reese nodded. School was a far thought from his mind right then. He hadn't even gone over his school records yet or where he was at with his home schooling or socialization. Would school even be a possibility? Probably not for a while at least but maybe they would start some homeschooling soon and see if Jeremy would be willing to oversee it.

**Ira**

Ira had been eavesdropping on them for a bit but when they mentioned school he decided to show himself. Reese looked up to see Ira hovering in the doorway eyeing the papers. He set his sheet down and smiled at him beckoning him forward but Ira stayed put. "How would you feel about school Ira?" Kim asked.

Ira ignored her. "I can't speak to mum because the Alpha said so because she's a bitch, right?" Ira said calmly. He was still carrying his t-shirt and holding it tightly in one fist like a toddler with a blanket but it was his last link. If he didn't take it with him he might lose it forever too.

"Ira, come here," Reese demanded. His father, who had been leaning over Kim not moved back and sat on the floor gesturing for him to come to forward. Ira saw his dad's eyes darken a bit and his facial muscles tighten. That mean he was in trouble so he stayed put not moving from the doorway but ready to bolt if he needed too. "Ira, I'm not going to hurt you but you will come here." His father stood now and Ira looked up swallowing. Finally Kim stood as well and put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Ira, please," Kim asked. He took a few tentative steps forward but stopped when he felt he was too close and took a step back crossing his arms and looking at them. His lips were pursed and his eyes narrowed. They were faster but he could scream louder.

"You will not speak about the Alpha that way. She is your Alpha now too and no swearing," Reese said more forcefully than he had ever spoken to his son before. Ira tensed and his eyes filled with ire. "The reason you can't speak to your mother is that she is on the run right now. She has a pre-paid cell phone that she ditches every week for a new one. We don't know her number. She has to get a hold of us," Reese explained calming a bit. Ira calmed as well seeing him relax a bit but he didn't drop his guard.

Ira bit his lip and looked at the hard wood floor and dropped his arms tracing circles on his thigh with his left hand. "What is something happened to me? Mum wouldn't know? She wouldn't come?" Ira asked in a quiet voice still staring at the floor. He'd be able to see if they moved forward in a millisecond and be able to plan accordingly.

When he looked back up Reese and Kim were exchanging a glance before Kim fielded the question. "We can take care of you Ira. When your mum calls," she began and Ira's eyes lit up like he was just told he was going to Disney World. His heart soared at the thought. Reese heart clenched at this. He wanted to give the boy everything but the only thing he wanted was the thing he could not give.

"If she calls," Reese interfered and Kim nodded. Ira liked it when people thought he was old enough and smart enough to have everything explained to him, he was. He didn't like people avoiding reasons because they thought he was a child. He'd find the answers himself if he didn't get the right ones from them or from anyone.

"If she calls then we will tell her." Ira slumped his shoulders and nodded sadly, all anger gone from his eyes now replaced by acquiescence. At first he was sure this was a temporary measure because his mum would realize her mistake or miss him too much and she would come back. She's hadn't come back, hadn't called and Reese was adamant she was not coming back. Maybe this was forever. His stomach clenched at this. Maybe he'd have to go and find her.

"Your mother explained the reason, right?" Reese asked. Ira nodded slowly squeezing his t-shirt with his left hand now and trying to drain some of the anger out. His knuckles turned white before he answered and he regarded them before he looked at them again.

"Keith had a baby, a legitimate son. He's going to be Alpha someday but he wants to get me out of the way first. I understand but it's stupid." Reese and Kim agreed whole heartedly and silence descended as they all escaped into their own thoughts. Reese was about to ask if Ira wanted to help with the files by expanding on some things when he spoke again.

"Keith said he wouldn't hurt me and he won't. He promised," Ira said assuredly. Reese and Kim exchanged a glance and asked about this but Ira refused to open up and found the floor more interesting instead.

"Are you feeling better?" Reese asked now distracting him. Ira shrugged. Maybe his mother didn't want him anymore and that's why he couldn't speak to her. She said she was running and trying to protect him but maybe she was lying. She was very good at it and sometimes it was hard for even him to tell. He didn't see a reason why he couldn't speak to her and he still remembered her cell phone number. He'd call her as soon as he was alone. He didn't believe what they were telling him.

He turned intent on doing just that when his father told him it was bed time. Ira tensed hating when there was a wrench in his plans but made himself relax and ignored them when they asked if he needed help. Did they seriously think he was Dom's age that he needed a bath and a bedtime story? That was just creepy. Ira shook his head and continued upstairs. He'd have to wait until after they thought he was asleep to call his mum like he did with Keith the other day.

He was lying on his newly washed sheets, wet hair splayed out on the pillow, and newly turned mattress listening to the mattress guard crinkle under him and hating it. Kim had put it on before she made the bed and he felt like a little kid. At home Keith had made him use one too but they were noisy and sticky and hot in the summer time, totally worthless in his opinion.

Ira reached under his pillow and took the picture he looked at every night holding it in front of his face. He's turned off the light and brushed his teeth without any parental guidance and tucked himself in as well. If Reese and Kim were so keen on doing this they could have a kid of their own. Ira jumped when a knock came at the door and he hurriedly tried to hide the picture as his father walked in but the light from the hallway glared off the photo betraying him.

"What's that buddy?" Reese walked forward and sitting on the bed as Ira hid it and shrugged. "Can I see?" he asked. Ira looked up and saw Kim hovering in the doorway. She gave him an encouraging smile. Ira looked back at his father's open blue eyes. He didn't push but Ira sensed that he wanted to know everything. Ira didn't seem to have any secrets anymore and he was the secret king. It sucked.

"You won't take it away?" Ira asked concerned. Reese shook his head and said he would never do that. Ira sighed and felt like he was really indulging the man. He took the picture out and looked at it again before he handed it over carefully. He had memorised it in case his father went back on his word but Reese only took it and studied it smiling.

"Are you at the Australian Museum?" he asked. Ira bit his lip and took the picture back. He looked at it again before hiding it and nodded. Reese seemed to be waiting for him to tell him why he was there and what he was doing but Ira stayed silent. After a few moments his father's eyes clouded with disappointment and he said goodnight. Kim echoed him and they started to leave but Ira did have one question.

"Are we going to see the pack tomorrow?" Reese nodded, told him not to worry and reminded him they would be here if he needed anything. Finally he closed the door almost all the way. Ira waited silently listening to Nick walk down the hallway calming Dom who was hyper tonight and Reese and Kim whispering and later on he heard heavier footsteps and recognized Antonio walking by his door. He fought to keep his eyes open but eventually tiredness won out and he fell into dreams without making the call.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there. Thanks to SheWolf13 for letting me use Kim.

**Ira**

He had been cursing himself all morning about the other night. He had really wanted to call his mum and he even had an elaborate plan to sneak the phone to the tree house. It worked, and he had been congratulating himself on his cleverness, but when he opened the old style flip phone, he saw the battery was dead. Angrily he threw it against the boards and watched it smash to pieces. That satisfied him for a moment until he had to go back to contemplating his original problem.

Now, hours later and with a bit of a cooled temper, Ira looked up at the two teens in front of him and then at Clay and Elena. The twins looked just like their parents and they were apparently full werewolves. That meant they would be stronger than normal wolves, stronger than him anyway. He greeted them politely like his mum had taught him and the two said "hi" as well. They were a bit scary and a bit fascinating.

At home Ira and the other kid's usually stayed away from the teenagers who had a tendency towards aggression and were used to taking that out on the younger kids. Keith always dismissed this as pack bonding and kids being kids but, when he came into the house with a black eye, Ira swore the whole country heard his mum yelling at the teen, Mark, who did it. He almost winced at the memory. After that Keith had ordered the teens to be more careful lest all the wives and mothers rise up and bludgeon them in their sleep. He was joking Ira thought but he wasn't so sure.

After he met the twins Elena told them the meeting was starting and the twins were watching Clary, Dom, Nita and himself. Of the adult wolves he had now officially met the members that hadn't been at the park the other day like Morgan, Jeremy and Karl. Morgan was a red head and he was quick to smile. When Ira pointed out he had a weird accent he chuckled and told him he was from far away as well and they should have a weird accent contest soon. Ira looked at him strangely but didn't reply and Reese muttered that Ira didn't necessarily understand jokes. That wasn't true. Ira understood jokes but his father simply wasn't that funny.

Karl looked like his mum's banker in Melbourne. He was big but he looked like he would be better at business than he was at fighting. He smiled slightly at Ira but he seemed resigned around the pack members like he had to be there. Until he smiled at his daughter, Nita, Ira was pretty sure he was a statue or a vampire. He'd never met a vampire and he doubted their existence anyway.

Ira instantly liked Jeremy who was tall and had dark hair and eyes. When he smiled the happiness reached his eyes which didn't happen with many adults. He crouched and shook Ira's hand; virtually the only part of his skin that wasn't sensitive, like he was a friend and told him there was ice cream in the freezer when he got hungry. Yeah, he liked Jeremy.

"Guys, show Ira a good time ok?" Noah said draping his arms around Kate and Logan's shoulders. The twins nodded simultaneously as Noah winked at Ira and followed the others into the study. Ira turned to the twins expectantly and took a step back waiting. He'd watch them carefully to evaluate how they compared to a normal werewolf. Having two full blood werewolves in the pack would probably make them one of the strongest packs in the world. The advantage was enormous.

"Can we go to your room Kate?" Nita asked pulling on her sleeve. Nita was his age and he thought he had never seen someone, besides Irene, who was so pretty. She had darker skin like the Sorrentino's and huge blue eyes. Her hair was dark, like black ink, and curled around her shoulder and she blushed when Ira smiled at her. Ira was sure he blushed too but then it felt like he was betraying Irene and so he looked away quickly studying his feet. Someday he would get back to her and he had to be able to tell her she was and still is the only one. Just like in the movies his mum always said. She also said he had a romantic heart.

Kate and Logan were as different as night and day or so he saw on first appearances. Kate seemed like a typical teenager, she had her mom's hair colouring and her dad's curls. She was tall and lean and her attitude shone for miles. Logan had straight hair and his dad's colouring. At thirteen he was already showing lean muscle and he was quick to smile like Nick. He seemed nicer than his dad too which probably wasn't hard.

"Just a sec," Kate said and called her mother back before she could fully leave, "mom, we should be at the meeting. We should not be babysitting. Logan and I have almost fully changed which means we are almost fully werewolves and pack member. Why are we stuck with the little kids?" she asked and Logan, looking a bit guilty, nodded.

"I'm not a little kid," Ira protested but no one paid attention. He sent an exasperated look to Nita who rolled her eyes as well mouthing "me either". Clary was too busy chasing her brother around to pay any attention but from what Ira saw she would have taken the most offense so it was a good thing Dom was so distracting. Nick had deposited him into Clary's arms as soon as they headed into the meeting but thanks to some secret chocolate Antonio had given them in the car, before the others came out; the baby was wound for sound.

"I know but soon you'll be able to join the meetings, ok. Right now I really need you guys to help with the kids. I'll give you both a full blown account after the meeting, I promise." Kate accepted this with a sigh and Logan nodded but neither looked happy. "Guys, remember how we talked about a bit more allowance?" she reminded. Both of the teens brightened and suddenly seemed more amiable to the task after the reminder.

"Alright, let's go to the rooms then. Clary, do you need help?" Kate called. Clary shook her head. She was used to Dominic and his wiggles and the toddler seemed to really only like her anyway. Normally Vanessa would have been taking care of him, or so Ira heard when Nick spoke to her on the way, but she had been delayed so Ira would not meet her until tomorrow.

Ira looked around Logan's room wonderingly. It seemed to be made of machines and inventions. They encompassed his room from the top down whirling, twisting, waving and moving. One along the ceiling went around the room and kept circling; it kind of looked like a train. Another one against the wall started near the window and it tunnels and pipes ended at an alarm clock. Ira assumed that you put something inside and it set off other things like a button or a pull string to eventually start the alarm. It was amazing. Everywhere he looked there was something new. On the walls were posters of the solar system, the periodic table, Einstein and others things Ira considered super smart and really liked himself. In fact he same picture of Einstein on his bedroom wall at home. Maybe he and Logan could get along after all.

"This is amazing." Logan nodded and grinned falling down on his bed and grabbing a book while Ira continued to gawk. He walked around picking up a coin collection and finding one from Australia which gave him a pang of longing.

"Did you go to Oz?" he asked. Logan shook his head and sat up setting the book down. It was one Ira had read recently and one of his favorites, _The Name of the Wind_, about magic, war and love, some of his favorite subjects.

"No, we're not allowed to go there. Your pack, or your old pack I guess, will kill us if we do. Your dad says so," Logan said matter-of-factly and shrugged. Ira froze and stared at him before looking away embarrassed.

"Sorry," Ira muttered.

"It's not your fault," Logan shrugged. Then why did Ira feel like it was. He felt Logan watching him and he was nervous but he ignored it in favor of observing. They were both quiet until a door banged open down the hallway and Dom shrieked a giggle suddenly running past the room. Kate called for Logan to help and the teen sighed and put the book aside telling Ira to stay put. Ira rolled his eyes and waited until he was gone to go to the bookshelf and peruse the books. There were a lot of complicated science things. Ira was smart but not that smart.

Apparently Kate needed more help controlling the kids then Logan thought because he was in Kate's room a few minutes later. Kate's room was what he considered a typical teenagers room. There were a few teenage girls in the Australian pack and their room was filled with three main things: pink, posters of boys and sports equipment. Kate had all of this and especially the posters and pictures of guys they considered "hot" but Ira had no idea what you needed to fit into that definition.

Ira took a seat beside Nita and accepted the game board piece she handed him for a game he had never heard of. Across from him Clary shook some dice while the twins wrangled Dominic. He was diving deep into the terrible two's and fighting against Logan's hold biting Logan to prove it. Logan let go growling and Kate grabbed Dominic just before he hit the floor and Ira shook his head as he kicked Kate in the stomach and she let go too. He thumped to the floor and started running and shedding his clothes.

"Guys, stay here." Ira looked up as they left the room calling for Nick to come and control his son. He wasn't planning on going anywhere as long as Nita wasn't. He turned back to the girls who were watching him and moved his piece, on Clary's prompting, not really sure what he was doing but not willing to admit to it. As he played he noticed Nita and Clary exchange looks like Clary was jealous every time he got too close to Nita. It was weird. Clary was a little kid, two full years younger than him, and Nita was his age. She certainly was not a little kid.

Behind the girls something buzzed and all three of them looked towards Kate's cell phone. This started a discussion between the girls about when their parents promised them their own phones. Ira stared at it for a minute, ignoring the chatter, before realizing it was exactly what he needed. As the girls bickered over something, probably something stupid, Ira got up casually and pretended to look around room meanwhile getting closer and closer to the phone. He looked back at them to make sure they were not looking and quickly his hands darted out and he pocketed the phone. He was about to excuse himself to go to the washroom when Kate and Logan came back in without the toddler.

"Nick finally took the little monster back," Kate said answering Clary's panicked question about her brother. She looked as if she was about to get up and go find him but Kate set a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Nick had taken him and was punishing him for biting. Clary nodded and looked relived and then angry. She was very close to her brother Ira had observed. He had often wondered what having a sibling would be like. Now, he'd never really know.

"He's not a monster," Clary said hotly. Kate was about to reply but Logan set a hand on her arm. Instantly Kate cooled down and took a breath. Ira watched fascinated at how the twins coordinated and worked with one another never fighting or hindering the other.

"No, he's not a monster Clary, I'm sorry. He's just difficult sometimes," Kate apologized. Clary nodded and Kate prompted them to get back to their game. In the meantime Logan produced more sugary snacks and handed them around joining in on the game with them. Ira fidgeted but stayed where he was trying to keep his mind preoccupied.

**Reese**

Reese kind of felt like he was on trial, he expected them to get right down to business; how to protect everyone, how to protect Ira, how to integrate him into the pack and so forth. Reese did not figure that Elena would be thinking along the same line as Kim. Had he lied? Did he change his story when he got here to gain the pack's sympathy or to make himself look better?

"If I had known about my son I am not saying I would have stayed but, I would not have been languishing here living my life when he could have been in danger. I know how lucky I am that Keith did not kill him as an infant. It makes me wonder why and it makes me suspicious. I don't want to think my son is a plant but…" Reese trailed off and Elena nodded. Kim squeezed his hand and he squeezed back discouraged but taking comfort from her.

"I was thinking the same thing. Daniella dropping him here out of blue and going on the run seems suspicious. As a mother I would never be able to leave my child not knowing if he was totally safe. I am not sure it adds up." Clay nodded to that one and seconded it beside Elena on the couch.

"It does if you don't have a pack and are terrified they will kill your child. The only safe place for him would be with the father she remembered as being kind, caring and compassionate. She knew you would take Ira in Reese, and, she knew you would protect him no matter what. It makes sense if you look at it from that angle," Antonio said in between bites of an apple he had pilfered from the bowl on the coffee table. He glanced towards the back of the room where Nick was pacing with Dom in his arms trying to get him to calm down but also listening. He'd been punished though Antonio was not sure if the boy understood why, and now Nick was hopeful he might nap. When he was finished the apple he got up to take Nick's place pacing with the baby and whispering words to him in Italian which usually calmed him down or kept him calm. The terrible two's were not fun times.

"It does but some things are just not adding up. I am not saying Ira knows what is going on, or is in any way to blame of course, but I do wonder how much he knows," Jeremy mused. Reese sent him a surprised look but swallowed his initial protest. They had to think of all the angles in the pack and Ira knowing more than he had been letting on was certainly a big one. The boy was quiet and good at hiding his feelings so it was a huge possibility.

"He is just a sweet, little and terrified boy. Ira doesn't know anything," Kim protested and Reese nodded taking her hand but he had his doubts. Ira didn't speak much and he didn't make eye contact a lot. How could they really know?

"That is something we will not be able to figure out unfortunately. We can talk to him but I'd rather not make him suspicious. I'll sit down with him after we eat," Elena said. Reese tensed and looked at her but said nothing. She stared steadily at him and smiled. "Reese, please trust me. I understand Ira is a child and I am in not any way implicating him or accusing him. I know he is innocent and if he does know what is going on I know he is being manipulated," Elena assured.

"I know I just wish…I wish I could just take this all away from him." Kim nodded and squeezed his hand again. In a magical world Ira would not have to deal with any of this and neither would he.

"We all feel like that as parents Reese. Welcome to fatherhood," Nick grinned and punched him in the arm. Antonio rolled his eyes but told Nick to shush as he walked back to his place with a sleeping baby on his shoulder. Nick made a gesture to take him back but Tonio declined. He loved spending time with his grandchildren and working often meant he was too busy too. He'd rather keep his grandson right where he was, drool and all.

"Safety, we need to talk about safety," Clay interrupted. Reese rolled his eyes and chuckled. Elena shot him a look but smiled and shook her head. With Clay this would always be first and foremost.

"Does Ira know the rules?" Elea asked and Reese and Kim both nodded emphatically.

"He knows them but I am not 100% sure he will obey them yet. He's already tried to take off once and he seems to be a runner when things go bad. I think we need to watch him closely for now and make sure he's A) not communicating with anyone back home, B) that he doesn't know anything, and C) that he understands how much danger he is in," Reese said. Elena agreed and then pushed the conversation onto pack safety matters to quiet Clay down.

**Ira**

The meeting lasted way too long in Ira's opinion but every time he wanted to go down and demand food, secretly trying to slip away, Kate and Logan stopped him. Instead they brought snacks and kept plying them with chocolate milk and soda. The result was that both Clary and Nita were running up and down the stairs making whooping noises and jumping when they got a few steps from the bottom. Ira sat at the top watching them calmly. He felt jittery from the sugar but he wasn't about to act like a little kid and embarrass himself. It was ok for Nita to do this though. She was cute while she played.

Ira bounced his knee setting his hand on it and drummed his fingers against the tip of the stairs. He kept glancing down the stairs at the study door until it finally opened and they came out. Elena was saying something about continuing this later, most likely because of the noise the kids were making. Dom was again wide awake and when Antonio walked out he squirmed to get down. Dom ran to the stairs and started to climb so he could imitate the girls but Reese swooped down and grabbed him before he got two steps.

"Ok, guys. Let's go outside and burn off some energy." Nita and Clary whooped with excitement and Ira stood and walked down the stairs after them holding onto the banister. The wood grain, rough under his hand, helped him to feel connected to the world. He ignored his father's wink and sat down in the foyer with the other's putting on his sneakers and following them out.

Noah and Antonio were quick to get a game of chase going with the younger kids who enthusiastically chased them around. His dad wanted to participate but the Alpha hadn't been done with him yet. Ira sat on the porch steps and watched them clutching the wooden steps and feeling the wood under his fingers again. He took a deep breath calming. One advantage about being sensitive was that he felt everything so keenly from the grain of the wood under his fingers to the texture of the paper of the books he read. He loved his tactile senses. They comforted him when nothing else would.

"Ira, come and play," Noah called. Ira shook his head jiggling his legs jittery with the energy from the treats. Candy here was much sweeter then he was used to and it was causing him to become unfocused. He didn't like that. He liked knowing exactly what was going on, knowing exactly where everyone was and what they were doing. He preferred to have a razor sharp focus in case he had to act.

"We won't touch you." Ira again shook his head and Antonio shrugged and turned mock growling at Dominic who screeched as the man got onto his knees and chased him. Ira watched cataloguing every move and every motion. Finally he was too restless to sit still any longer and he stood calling to them.

"I'm going for a walk." Ira stepped off the porch and started to circle around them and go towards the woods but a voice made him stop in his tracks, frozen. He turned when Noah asked him to and looked up annoyed crossing his arms. Did they think he was a baby? It seemed so a lot of the time.

"I'd rather you not go off on your own right now, ok?" Noah asked crouching a bit. He started to reach out like it was automatic but Ira eyed his hand with such antipathy that Noah stopped and instead awkwardly rubbed his jaw.

"I am not a little kid, _Noah_. I used to go for walks all the time at home, so, why can't I go on my own now?" Ira demanded. Noah drew back a bit surprised at Ira's tone before he stood at his full height and looked down at him. Ira stood his ground trying to force the man to give him what he wanted. It worked with his mum sometimes when she was tired or in a bad mood but it hadn't worked with any of the pack members yet.

"Ira, you're not going alone. We can all go or you can go and sit on the porch by yourself until supper," Antonio said now walking up to them holding onto Dominic who had his head on the man's shoulder and was sucking his thumb. Noah nodded to this and Ira glared at them both irate. The sugar coating his veins didn't help his mood. He stood his ground stubborn and unmoving rubbing the soft fabric of the sweater he had on with his hand.

"I want to go for a walk!" Clary shouted running over holding hands with Nita. The girl swung their arms and hands between them and Nita cautiously glanced at Ira but he ignored her. He pretended not to see the disappointment in her large brown eyes. He didn't have time for that right now.

Ira continued his standoff with the men but finally gave in. He really wanted to get away. Abruptly he turned and started off and he heard them following. At least they were letting him take the lead. He scanned the tree line and saw a few choice paths but he chose the closest. He took a deep breath of the late summer air smelling leaves that Kim said would turn and change colour soon, he wasn't sure he believed her. He was overwhelmed by earthy smell of the forest, a good overwhelmed. He was fascinated by the trees. He loved looking up to see the canopies and feeling the grainy bark under his skin. His favorite game on walks was to pretend he was in Terabithia or Middle Earth and anything could happen.

He managed to forget about the others behind him and got further and further ahead until they called for him to halt. Ira took a few more steps testing the boundaries before taking a deep breath and sitting down on a log waiting for them to catch up. He watched his feet and listened to their footsteps and voices to his left. To his right he heard a buzzing sound and he longed to go and see what it was. He could so easily just disobey but then they might touch him and he didn't want to go there. His skin already felt like it was being stung by bees from the last few days of trying to ward them off.

"Ira, do you want to walk back with me?" Nita asked as they caught up. Ira looked up at her and stood taking part of a tree branch he was twirling in his hands. He wanted to take Nita's hand because this felt better when he did but he kept thinking about Irene. It wasn't fair to her. He had to refuse. He shook his head and ignored the disappointment again starting to head back the way they had come. He ignored the voices behind him comforting Nita who was a bit upset and ignored Clary calling him a brat. Noah admonished her but not very strictly. He didn't care. None of them understood.

The first thing he heard when he stepped inside the house and was Kate yelling. He winched as Kim set a bowl of potatoes in his hands and asked him to take it to the table. He considered dropping it and telling her where to go, he was not in the mood for this. He didn't like to be ordered around but he thought better of it. The hustle and bustle of the kitchen made him want to escape so he listened, but on his own terms.

He walked into the dining room just as Kate shouted again making him almost drop the bowl. "I can't find my phone." Ira's stomach tightened. He set the bowl on the table pushing it towards the center as Nick set down a plate of BBQ chicken he had made. It smelled amazing but he had much bigger problems.

"Did you call it?" Elena asked. Kate sighed deeply like the world was ending and replied, with as much sarcasm as a thirteen year old could manage, that she had called it. Clay came around the corner at the same time with more glasses and gave Kate a look but he let Elena deal with it. She announced that they would be speaking about her tone later and Clay seconded this.

Ira backed up knowing he needed the make the call before he was found out but it was too late. Inside Ira's pocket Kate's phone buzzed. Ira tensed as Kate's head swivelled his way looking at him accusatory. "What was that?" she demanded. Ira shook his head and backed up as she came forward towering over him. She wasn't as tall as her mother yet but she would probably be the tallest girl in her class. He was a short nine year old at only 3'8 and tipped the scale at barely 53 pounds. Kate on the other hand was almost four years older and, by Ira's guess, she had to be at least 5'4. She probably had a good 50 or 60 pounds on him. He was in trouble.

Ira grabbed his pocket tightly where the phone was hoping to silence it a bit and tried to make an excuse but the IPhone, which was too big for his pocket, was squeezed out and dropped. In an acrobatic feat worthy of a circus, Ira figured, the phone flipped end over averting both Ira and Kate's efforts to catch it before it finally hit the floor and bounced on the wood. It came to a full stop seconds later. "You took my phone you little brat." Kate called for her mother not realizing she was right behind them and grabbed her phone from the floor.

Ira looked around for escape routes but the only way was through the door that Kate was blocking. Various pack members were entering and exiting with food enough to feed a large army as well. "Mom," Kate said angrily looking pointedly at Ira, "Ira stole my phone. The little brat cracked the screen," She accused. Ira turned scarlet and balled his fists crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

"Ira?" Elena asked setting a dish aside and walking towards them but Ira could not look up. She said his name again and he saw her feet moving forward. His name was repeated. He glanced up and saw her reaching out for him. He backed off quickly and hit the wall behind him looking around again for an exit. Elena sent Kate to get Reese but did not try and touch him again seeing his discomfort. Instead she crouched down and looked up at him trying to get his attention now. He looked at the side of her face but refused to meet her eyes.

"Ira, please talk to me." Ira shook his head and moved his gaze to the floor until he heard footsteps and voices. Kate was speaking angrily telling Reese about the situation and making Ira out to be a master thief. Finally Reese was in front of him and trying to get his attention as well. Ira looked from one to the other and finally at Kate in the doorway glaring at him.

"Ira, do you need some space?" Reese asked. Ira gave a sharp nod and Elena and Reese backed up. Ira took a breath as Kate walked forward practically stomping. If she could shoot laser beams at him from her eyes she would. Ira pushed himself into the wall and tried to look tough at the same time but probably only achieved terrified and confused.

"You had no right," Kate growled as she reached for him. Ira saw her hand coming down and he winced wanting to jump at her. Reese took her arm and gently pushed her back. Kate glared at him and then back at Ira reserving all her anger for him. With the adults there he felt a bit bolder and he glared back.

"Kate, he doesn't like to be touched so please don't. I don't want anything to happen," Reese explained. Ira glared at his father and shook his head. He wouldn't really hurt anyone but when push came to shove he might. At home there was a kid, Zeke, a bit older than him, who he hated. Zeke kept picking on him and he would always touch him. One day, after months of being pushed around, he threw himself at the Zeke out of anger and started punching his face over and over. Zeke was so stunned that Ira got in a few good hits before Zeke hit back giving him a black eye and a bloody lip.

"Ira, why did you take this?" Reese demanded. Ira stayed still not looking at him. "Ira, answer me." He wasn't able to. The words would not come. He was so angry and upset and just felt so alone that he had no idea who to be mad at, or, what to do.

"You don't need to be scared," Elena said. Ira tensed and bit his lip annoyed. This was not helping. Finally he looked up putting on doe like eyes and looking sad. Gavin taught him manipulation would work with almost every situation so he would try it. His mum always said when he was confused and needed to calm down he had to pick one course of action. This was his course of action.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it. I want to call mum. You're lying to me about mum and I don't believe you. I don't believe you!" Ira yelled instantly forgetting about the plan and letting anger take over. "I want to talk to mum now!" Ira demanded glaring at his dad. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He was sure he was beet red by now. Kate rolled her eyes. His father's eyes went wide in surprise. Ira had never raised his voice and always spoke lowly around them. Not anymore.

"If he's going to be like this then why is her here. Just let him go back to his mother already. He doesn't belong here if he's going to steal and lie. That's not how a pack works." Kate crossed her arms and gave Ira a superior look. For once he agreed with her. Maybe she didn't like him but she was right in this instance.

"I want my mum," Ira seconded that. Reese sighed and looked at Elena exchanging a meaningful look. He looked between them and hoped this would work. He had no more ideas unless he set his alarm for 3 am and used one of the phones back at the house. That might have to be a backup plan.

"Your choice Reese," Elena sighed. Ira looked from her to him hopefully.

"Ok, Ira. We can call your mum," Reese said. Ira smiled for the first time since he was left there which surprised his dad again. Reese smiled a little as well though. Kate rolled her eyes and protested that Ira was getting rewarded for bad behaviour. Elena promised he wouldn't be and they would punish him but Ira did not care about that. He was going to talk to his mum and she would come and get him. He would make her understand she needed to come back.

"Really?" Ira asked skeptically and Reese nodded. He turned and headed to the phone in the study and Ira followed wearily still wondering if this was a trick. He couldn't quite trust his dad yet. Reese looked at Ira contemplating like he wanted Ira to say he changed his mind. Finally he dialled the number and then handed the phone to him. Ira took it with both hands and turned away from Reese feeling elated.

He waited for her to pick up on the other end and studied the books lining the bookshelves. It rang and rang and Ira wondered if maybe Reese was right that she had changed her number. The panic started to climb up his stomach again as he waited. When Reese suggested they call back and tried to take the phone Ira pulled it away from him, sent him a glare and clutched it tighter mouthing "Pick up, pick up."

Finally someone did pick up and Ira let out his long held breath. His mother's voice came across the line and he didn't even hear what she said. He concentrated on how she sounded and the rush of relief in his stomach as he finally heard her. He closed his eyes and listened with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there. Thanks to SheWolf13 for letting me use Kim.

**Ira**

Ira watched the gravel under his black chucks as the swing swung gently in the breeze. He pushed a little bit every few seconds but never got even half a foot off the ground. The gravel and the grass were blurs under his feet but it's all he could concentrate on. The feeling in his stomach, the emptiness was going to encompass him if he didn't concentrate on the world around him.

The conversation he had been anticipating having with his mum and, the one he dreamed of since she left, was not even remotely what happened. He would tell her he loved her and that he needed her to come and get him. She would hear in his voice how unhappy he was and she would come and get him immediately. They would go to Europe like she always talked about. They used to sit in the hammock outside on Keith's porch and he would snuggle into her, no matter how hot it was, and listen as she told him about Rome and the Coliseum, or Egypt and the pyramids, or Tokyo and all the dragons. They would talk about how they would escape everything someday. In some ways he thought they would be doing that when they left Australia a few weeks ago.

The conversation was actually a disaster. He didn't want to think about it again but he couldn't stop. His mother had said, "What," as soon as he answered and that had thrown him off at first. She sounded annoyed and out of breath. His smile disappeared instantly and confusion took over. Beside him his father sat on the desk and he shifted position trying to catch Ira's eyes but Ira looked away refusing to see.

"Mum?" Ira asked confused. She sounded angry now, her breathing was short and shallow, but he didn't care. It was worth it to finally talk to her and to hear her voice. He missed her so much. All he wanted to do was ask her to sing to him while he sat listening to her. Well, that was secondary to the wanting her to come and get him. There was a breath before she started again.

"Ira, why are you calling me? Is Reese…is you father…is everything ok?" Ira nodded and realized she couldn't see him so he answered. He clutched the phone so tightly he felt it would break. It was so sweaty in his hands and he was so nervous he almost dropped it.

"Yes, but mum you need to come get me now. I want to…" Ira started to say. He had a brilliant plan to convince her to come and get him but she didn't even give him the chance. His father said something and got up trying to reach for the phone but Ira darted out of the way. Reese raised his hands in a 'giving up' gesture and backed off watching him carefully.

"Ira, you are not to call me. Do you know dangerous this is? Where is your father?" she growled at him. Ira had never heard her speak to him in that voice before and it scared him a lot. He froze and tried to think of something to say before his father took the phone. The man was relentless and he was up again and holding out his hand giving Ira the look. Ira shook his head again and backed away thinking fast.

"Mum."

"No, Ira. You will never call me again. I can't come get you. You live with your father now permanently. Do you understand?" she growled. Ira had no idea what to say. All he wanted was his mother and she was angry with him. Before he could form a reply the phone was taken from his hand and his father started speaking. Ira stood stunned and rooted to the floor. His mother had spoken to Keith like that before sometimes when she was very angry. She usually got back handed for it and she had spoken to others like that too. He never wanted to make her angry because he would be afraid of the consequences but, now, she was angry. It didn't matter how far away she was, he still felt ice in his chest.

"Daniella? Yes…No, we're fine. He's…I let him call because he needed to hear your voice. He's…Daniella he's upset and he's almost…Do. Not. Yell. At. Me," Reese warned. Reese's body tensed and his expression turned storm cloudy. Ira tensed as well and looked up feeling the tears coming finally. His parents were fighting and it was his fault. His mother hated him now. His father looked angrier than Ira had ever seen him and was pacing. Ira was sure he would break the phone in two.

Reese continued to speak his voice escalating and Ira heard his mother's voice getting louder and louder as well. Ira covered his ears and watched horrified and wide eyed as they screamed at one another oblivious of everyone else. He backed up until he hit the couch and almost fell back. The tension in the air was tangible.

"Reese, is there somewhere else you can do this?" Kim suddenly asked yelling over their voices and reached down to Ira. Ira pulled away from her and rushed from the room too scared to stay. He headed for the back door and the woods. He needed the space and the air and he needed to be alone right then. He didn't grow up around woods but he loved them now. He couldn't get enough of it like the trees were calling to him. He liked how safe it made him feel.

"Noah, catch him," Kim ordered behind him. Suddenly Noah was in front of him. Ira backed up still with his hands on his ears. Now he closed them and refused to hear or see anything. He was home and nothing was wrong. He was with his mum, who still loved him, and he was in his secret nook, and she was reading to him and everything was fine.

"Ira, Ira?" Kim's voice asked escalating now with worry and joined by Noah's voice. Ira shook his head refusing to hear. She tried once more but finally their voices left him. He stood there for a few more minutes before he was ready to be part of the world again. He slowly lowered his hands and blinked his eyes. No one was in front of him. He looked behind him to Kim was waiting on the porch steps with Noah beside her and they were watching him.

"Ok?" Kim asked and Ira shrugged. "Want to talk?" she asked. Ira shook his head. Instead he turned and headed to a play set off to the side of the house. He sat down on a swing and moved his legs. His eyes had been constantly watering but he refused to give in, even now. He was not weak and he would prove it. He wasn't broken and he would prove that too. He'd make his mum love him again somehow.

After a few moments he heard his father's voice speaking low, he was whispering with someone. Ira closed his eyes again and felt the air shift in front of him. Someone had stopped his swing from swaying but he kept his eyes closed. If he didn't open them then maybe he would not need to face anything ever again, and that would be good. "Come on buddy, please look at me." Ira shook his head but Reese didn't leave. When he finally did open his eyes minutes later he saw his father still in front of him.

"Are you scared of…of me?" he asked and Ira shrugged. "Are you worried about me and you mum fighting?" he asked and Ira shrugged again. "Buddy, you need to talk to me," Reese said. Ira shook his head and looked past his father to Kim and Noah still on the porch. If his mum didn't want him then he didn't have anyone. He was alone and it felt like the world was pressing down on him. He felt a million emotions at once.

"What can I say that will make you feel better?" Reese asked. Ira didn't justify that with an answer. Reese stood then and growled putting both hands on his head and pacing. Ira could tell he was frustrated. He knew it took a lot to make the usually patience man upset. Kim came over immediately and whispered something to him. Reese sighed and pushed both hands through his hair before he turned and strode towards the woods without a word.

Kim looked after him and then looked at Ira indecisive. "I don't want you," Ira said making the decision easier for her. Kim brushed away the look of hurt before she followed Reese leaving Ira alone. Ira kicked the gravel around the swing angrily but finally got up and headed towards the porch where Noah sat quietly waiting.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Noah sighed and rubbed his chin but didn't answer right away. He looked a lot different when he wasn't in his cop uniform, younger maybe but that made Ira feel closer to him and like he could talk to him.

"How about I take you away from here for a little while? We can get some ice cream." Ira huffed and sat down on the steps on the opposite side. He crossed his arms and pulled them close to his body and laid his head against the wooden post watching the woods.

Ira always knew that Keith wasn't his dad since he didn't look like him at all and werewolves were supposed to look like their fathers. Ira barely looked like his mum either. When he found a picture of Reese and his mum he knew Reese was his dad. He didn't know Reese's name and he didn't dare ask his mum, but he kept the picture under his pillow and he studied it. He memorised Reese' smile and his eyes and his body language, he made up a whole story about Reese and why he wasn't there. He turned Reese into an international spy for the pack and a fire man who went around and rescued people and even royalty once.

Now that he was with his father he found the reality much duller and much harder. He pictured his mum being there and them all being together. He pictured his mum's happy smile and maybe even some siblings. None of that would ever happen. His parents hated one another and would never be in the same country let alone the same room. He now had Kim and his father but even if he survived here and they had kids he would be forever illegitimate in the pack. He'd be nothing. Maybe he was nothing.

**Reese**

His knuckles were bloody by the time Kim found him and forced him to the ground. He lay with his cheek pressed to the cold earth and with Kim on top of him saying nothing. She rubbed his back calmly as he took deep breaths. Sometimes, teaching a recalcitrant mutt, it would get away from him and he would just keep hitting. He had phenomenal control but sometimes he needed to go harder, or further. Finally he calmed down enough to reach behind and flip Kim over in a quick move, so he was on his back, and, Kim was on top of him.

"Better?" she asked. Reese took another deep breath and nodded. Kim smiled and bent down kissing him to cool the anger and frustration. He groaned as she moved further down and kissed his jaw and neck making a trail down his t-shirt and stomach. She pulled up his shirt and gave him the same treatment making her way across his abs and to his jeans. Reese felt himself harden and knew he needed a distraction. He couldn't think of anything right then when all these emotions clouded his mind. His mate was the best kind of distraction.

As always she knew the best way to get him to the right state of mind. As she moved on top of him everything else left him. It was just him and his mate and he needed this. An hour later he lay with her in his arms staring up at the tree branches. Kim hadn't moved for the last little while but Reese had been tracking her breathing. Her loved watching her breath, and sleep, and he loved when her eyelids fluttered as she lay there.

"Better?" Reese nodded this time. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea," Reese admitted. Kim sat up and brushed a few leaves from his hair. She reached down and brought his hand up examining his knuckles and then kissing the dried blood. He knew she hated when he came back with blood and bruises, or, when he got them right in front of her. They had talked about it many times but they couldn't change their lifestyles. Reese was a pack enforcer and Kim was becoming one. This was the life they chose, the life that would keep them, and now their son, safe.

Kim had not come to them a fighter. In fact she came to them terrified and bitten, a privileged girl who was used to fast cars, money and hot guys. Then the wrong guy came along and her luck changed. Luckily, they were tracking the guy from hearing stories about an out of control mutt. They found the mutt and they found Kim. It had been a rough few years but to Reese it had been worth it. Kim was his world.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Kim kissed his hand again and Reese murmured an apology.

"It's my job Kim," Reese said. He looked away before he could catch the look she gave him and reached for his shirt. She had talked many times about just leaving and living normal and simple lives. They would have to fend off the occasional mutt but they could raise their children in safety instead of bringing them into this life. It would never really happen because both of them loved the pack, the pack had saved them both, but it was an ideal.

"We should get back. We need to keep trying to talk to him," Kim said. Reese nodded. Kim stood and grabbed her jeans tugging them on as Reese watched with rising interest. She shook her head and reached out a hand when he was ready to walk back.

"We need to figure out a way to get him to trust us." Neither of them had any ideas how though. He was a stone wall and the only way to get through that wall seemed to be with a wrecking ball. That would do more damage than good. No, the way they needed to address this was by eroding the wall slowly taking their time.

When they cleared the woods Reese prepared to do battle again but when he glanced at the swing, it was empty. "How long were we gone?" Reese asked. Kim shrugged as he dug into his pocket and took out his watch. He sighed. Almost two hours. The yard was deserted except for Nick who was working on his laptop on the back porch. He looked up and waved as they walked towards the patio set.

Kim mentioned that she needed a shower and took off, pecking Reese on the cheek before doing the same with Nick, and disappearing. Reese smiled watching her walk away, he was intent on getting some food but Nick stopped him, asking him to sit. He sniffed the air and made a face before shutting his laptop.

"Reese, I don't think you have your priorities straight here." Reese stiffened and drummed her fingers on the glass table top. He desperately needed a coffee but leaving right now would be a bad idea. Nick would not be appreciative of that. "Instead of talking to your son you went in the woods, and, you had sex. What kind of a solution is that?"

"Nick, I needed some time. He was pissing me off…," Reese sighed and Nick raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he's frustrating me. He refuses to talk or let me in; all I want to do is help him. I have no idea how." Nick reached for his coffee and took a drink before he started up again.

"Cooling off is fine but it seems like you went into the woods to deck the trees," he said looking at Reese' knuckles, "and then tried to forget about him by having sex. First of all, you need to keep in prime shape in case we need you for the mutts and, secondly, what are you doing still trying to conceive when you have him to think about?" Nick asked.

Reese growled and crossed his arms angrily. It was his life and he should have control of it. He should be able to decide. He was dealing with suddenly have a child as best he could. He wanted to be a good father but, he was just realizing he was a father. He was a parent but he was struggling with it. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to have a baby who grew into a child and they would just learn along the way. Now he had a child without learning the rest.

"Reese, just listen. Ira is not an easy kid. You've had him for, what a week? Week and a half? And I can already see that. Ira is a smart little guy but he is very challenging and he's been traumatized. You need to focus on him right now and not having a baby." Reese closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing. "I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life," Nick said.

"Yeah, it really seems like it. I need to go find him," Reese growled. He was already frustrated by everything going on and he didn't need Nick telling him what to do. This was hard enough already. He strode to the door pulling it open.

"Do you remember when Clary was born and more recently Dom. Night upon night of no sleep, totally focused on the baby day and night with hardly any time for anything else? Where would Ira fit into that Reese? He needs a lot of attention right now." Reese froze and set his hand on the door frame. "I know you're scared you can't do this Reese, but you can. If I can shape up and become someone my kids deserve you can too. You've always been a much better man than me, more focused and more level headed. You're going to make a great dad but Ira needs to be your first kid right now. No one else," Nick said.

"I'm trying."

"No, you're not Reese. Sneaking off to have sex instead of dealing with Ira and thinking about having a new baby. That is not putting Ira first. Smarten up," Nick advised. Reese bristled at this but said nothing. It hurt to think that he wasn't being the best dad he could and there was no excuse he could find that was acceptable.

**Ira**

Ira played with the spoon in his ice cream cup swirling around the rest of his Heavenly Hash on the bottom. He called it ice cream soup. His favorite part was waiting to see it melt and eating it like soup afterwards. Noah had been watching him eat but hadn't said anything. A few people had stopped by the table and talked to Noah who always smiled. They called his officer and Ira was intrigued at how they treated him. Would they treat him the same if they knew what he was?

Noah introduced Ira as his nephew and Ira went along with it knowing this was how it was in the pack. Ira's attention drifted from the latest conversation Noah was having with someone to the tables and the ice cream shack itself. It was a little past the last few building in the town and stood in a grassy field with picnic tables surrounding it. It was moderately busy being after supper but it didn't bother Ira too much, when his mum and him went to the city it was always much busier. He stuck close to her not being the best people person in the world.

"Did your dad ever tell you how I met him?" Noah asked. Ira shook his head still watching his ice cream but listening intently. "I was seventeen and he helped rescue me from some bad mutts. I learned to trust the pack because of him. Your dad has been through some bad stuff and, so had I, but it was hard for me to trust. He was working on trust too and we helped one another. I don't think I would have done so well if it wasn't for your dad. I know you don't see it now but he's so kind and caring. He's loyal and he's one of the best people I know. He's my brother and best friend Ira. I really wish you'd give him a chance."

Ira glanced up pushing his ice cream cup aside and watching Noah. "I want to hear the whole story. What happed to your dad?" Noah tensed but nodded and began at the beginning making it a PG13 tale instead of the R rated story it was. When he was done Ira watched him carefully.

"Why was Reese here? Why did he leave Oz? Mum…," Ira said inwardly wincing when he thought of her, "mum never said. She just said he abandoned us. Why would he do that if he was so good?" Ira was still gripping the plastic spoon and it snapped it half with his anger. Ira looked surprised and then set it aside folding his hands and looking steadily at Noah again. Noah opened his mouth but he didn't answer. Instead someone behind him did.

"I left because I needed to," Reese said behind him. Ira turned to see his father and Kim. Noah nodded to them and Reese gestured for him to leave. Noah stood and Kim set a hand on his shoulder and mouthed a "thank you". He bent and hugged her tightly before Reese patted him on the shoulder and gave him a thankful smile.

"Why?" Ira asked. Reese sat down in Noah's vacated chair as Kim gathered the ice cream cups and deposited them in the garbage.

"I'm going to make you a deal, Ira," Reese said as Kim sat down beside him, "I…we think your old enough and smart enough to hear the truth and, I'm going to tell you everything. If I do tell you everything I need a promise that you'll start speaking to me, especially about what happened today, ok?" Reese asked. Ira sighed and placed his hands and arms on the table setting his head on his hands.

"If you tell me something I tell you something?" he asked. Reese nodded and said that was the deal for now but in the future Ira would be expected to talk without being given an incentive and that was non-negotiable. Ira raised an eyebrow at this knowing he could get around it if he wanted to. As long as he got what he wanted now he didn't care about the future.

He agreed to the terms and they headed somewhere private to talk. What his dad had to say couldn't be said in public. They started towards a walking trail and Ira noticed Kim was coming too. He stopped and turned towards her crossing his arms. "I'm sorry Ira. I'm staying," Kim said picking up on his thoughts. She set a hand on his father's shoulder and he sensed that they were a united front. He didn't really want her here and he wasn't really interested in another mum but he had to pick his battles. He nodded and they continued on.

Over the next hour he heard a story that was vastly different than what he previously heard and what he assumed. His father told him the truth and left no detail out. He heard about them meeting and him rescuing her which later turned out to be a set up, he heard about their perfect relationship and her finally telling him who she was. Reese even told him about his mum manipulating and betraying him and about his parents dying. It was his mum's fault and Keith's fault too.

His father tried to be as gentle as possible but he couldn't picture his mother ever acting like that. Of course after the phone call maybe he could imagine it a bit more. She was always there for him, always kind, for the most part, and always standing up for him. She was never really nice to anyone else though, she yelled a lot at others and she liked to have her way. Her way was always Ira's way too he realized. His mum had shaped him to bend her way. There was never a situation where she did not get her way with him, where she did not come out on top. The revelation was so heavy he suddenly had to sit. Not many people in the pack had liked his mum and now he knew why.

His father asked him if he was ok and he nodded picking a leaf off of a nearby tree and crushing in between his fingers. Neither Reese nor Kim, who had been silent through it all, said anything. They let him be there and be silent and just think. He missed his mum but now he missed her less, after the phone call he was desperate to reconnect with her though. To make her feel the same about him, or for her to see he was the same. He would do whatever she wanted and maybe she would tell him her side. Maybe it was different than what Reese said. How could he really trust a man he hardly knew?

When he was ready he looked up to see Reese and Kim were sitting on the side of the path waiting for him and holding hands. They were talking quietly at first but had been silent for the last little while. If what Reese said was true it would make him the good guy and if he was the good guy Ira would be wrong. He didn't seem like the good guy though. Not that he was evil but it was something Ira could not pin down, something non tangible.

"Ready?" Reese asked. Ira shrugged, stood and started down the path with them following. He wasn't ready to face this yet. He also was not ready, or permitted, to tell them that they lived on Reese's sheep farm. If Ira told him that then Reese would go and kill them all. It wasn't that he cared so much about most of them but what about Irene. Would his father kill a child? If she were privy to secret information then he might, information that would hurt werewolves everywhere.

Ira was silent on the way home until Reese reminded them of their deal. He opened his mouth but then decided against it. He didn't have any obligation to tell them and it would only make him look bad. He kept his mouth shut. When they finally stopped insisting he speak Reese told him he would be apologizing both to Kate and the Alpha when they got in, and he would be punished if he didn't. He wondered what a punishment entailed exactly. He didn't have time to consider it too much though, because he was waylaid by Elena right away when he stepped inside. Ira looked from the Alpha to Reese wondering. If he had his way he wouldn't listen to either of them and he would leave immediately. He'd catch a bus or a plane and find his mum. If she didn't want him, it hurt a lot, but if she didn't want him he would go somewhere else. He was old enough to be on his own. Smart enough to fend for himself.

He ended up in the study sitting on the couch kicking his legs with crossed arms. He looked at the fabric of the couch across from him and not at the Alpha. She insisted they speak alone and now they were. Elena had already asked him to look at her but he couldn't yet. When she moved closer to him and sat on the coffee table he pushed back into the cushions. Finally he felt her stare and he looked into her profound blue eyes that were open but firm.

"Ira, thank you for looking at me but I would like you to do it the first time I ask next time, understood?" Ira nodded. "Good, now Reese tells me you know the rules and the difference between right and wrong but what you did today proves you don't. Do you have anything to say?" she asked sitting back. She started to cross her arms but then stopped and kept them at her sides crossing her legs and gripping the table top lightly. Ira watched her knuckles for a moment.

Finally he shook his head and started to look away but it was hard, harder than with anyone else. It had been like this with Keith too. It was hard to not be compelled by the Alpha's gaze. He blinked finally and forced his gaze away annoyed. "Ira, I would like you to speak when I ask." Ira tensed and shrugged. Elena waited him out making him nervous about an adult's attention for the first time in a long time.

Elena kept trying to get through to him but he had stopped paying attention. He didn't care anymore. Her voice droned in the back ground and he dreamed of anywhere but here. He went to his safe space, the place where he liked to read in Oz. The feeling of the rocks and the way it got so dark sometimes he had to use a flash light but, it never mattered. He was always safe there no matter how dark it got or even if it got a bit cold at night.

He stayed in his own world until he felt her touch his leg, lightly. Ira's eyes snapped back to Elena and the world around him. Her touch sent a small burn circulating around his knee and he pulled back bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them. "I would like you to apologize to Kate and you will be working around the house to pay to fix the phone, understood?" Ira eyes her and shrugged again.

"Ira, you will answer me verbally." Ira sat up straighter annoyance zinging through him but, like with Keith, he knew when and where he could push and with who. You didn't push with the Alpha, not too much anyway. Elena may be a woman but maybe she would still get annoyed with him and he would end up hurt.

"Yes, I understand. I'll apologize and I'll do chores. Can I go?" Ira asked. He would have just walked out but he knew that would not work here. Elena shook her head and Ira slumped back suppressing a groan.

Elena kept him there wanting to know if they was anything he knew that would help. He didn't, well he did, like the fact that he called Keith and that he knew where the Aussie pack was and, that they were coming. He didn't tell her any of that. He kept his face and eyes shuttered but he was sure she saw right through that. He didn't care and surprisingly she didn't push too much. She finally let him leave.

"Ira," she said as he walked fast to the doorway. He stopped but didn't turn, "I don't care if you are angry, upset or if you hate us all. You will acknowledge us and and be respectful even if you are picturing killing us all. Understand?" she asked. Ira was frozen. He took a moment to contemplate walking out but he was too tired for another fight. Slowly he pivoted and straightened up throwing on a neutral expression on.

"Fine, I'll try," Ira said only being able to muster semi respectful right then. Elena nodded looking a bit annoyed but she only told him that he should give Reese a chance and that he was just trying to help. Ira doubted that but he nodded and was finally allowed to go and get ready for bed. He was bunking with Logan and the girls would be with Kate. Logan wasn't too happy with him but at least he wasn't giving him the cold shoulder. He stared up into Logan ceiling listening to the outside and day dreaming of home.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there. Thanks to SheWolf13 for letting me use Kim.

I want to thank **Vera Kate** for contributing some ideas for this chapter. Through our bantering and exchanging ideas I always get some incredible insight. Thanks **Vera Kate**!

**Ira**

Ira swiped the table top with a wash cloth and turned to go back to the kitchen but Jeremy's raised eyebrow made him stop. He walked back and redid the job slowly moving the place settings this time and wiping under them. The apology to Kate had not gone well and had gotten him another talking to from both Reese and Elena. For a normally quiet person he was finding it difficult to keep up talking so much. He missed being invisible. His best super power was being unseen and unheard. Here that was impossible because the pack was so much smaller than the one in Oz.

He had meant for the apology to go well so he could just get it over with. Admitting he was wrong was hard. They were stuck here for the rest of the day and he was tired of the tension. He found his valour and had said he was sorry, but Kate had made an offhand remark about his mum and he had lost it. He now knew that she hadn't meant to be unkind, she was just asking about his mother to be nice. He took it the wrong way and lunged at her, an impulse he rarely had, punching her jaw but it did little good. He wasn't that strong. Luckily Kate was pretty controlled and she didn't fight back. He was hauled off of her before she could anyway.

After that he had listened for an hour to both Elena and his father lecture him on pack etiquette and controlling his hostility. He had tried to listen, he really had and he even managed to at some points but eventually it became overwhelming. If he had to listen to one more 'do's' and 'don'ts' he'd scream. Finally he closed his eyes and hid his head under a pillow curling up on the couch. Ultimately they stopped talking and let him be to take a breath and clear his mind. He suddenly missed his mum more than ever. She knew his limits and she knew when he couldn't take anymore. They didn't.

He had decided to give up at this point. The first few weeks here with his father had been a huge disaster. There seemed to be no one he couldn't upset, nothing he couldn't ruin or get a look for or get into trouble for. Logan, and especially Kate, was not very keen on him right now. He figured out if he pissed off one of them the other would be upset as well, backing their twin up. Therefore the twins were not fond of him right now. Nita, at least, still liked him though, Karl had gotten wind of Ira's attitude and now he preferred Nita not be around him.

None of the adults seemed terribly happy with him either. He spent the rest of his time at Stonehaven staring out the window watching the other kids playing or trailing behind them when they, the twins, because of the adults, or the adults themselves, urged him to join in. He declined most of the time. He was a loner back home so it was more comfortable to be a loner here.

There had been one interesting conversation with Jeremy when Ira was trying to escape the noise and found his studio. He opened a random door and stopped seeing easels, canvases and paint. Some of them were filled with pictures like wolves or pack members. They looked so real Ira walked up to one trying to figure out if it was a picture. Behind him the door closed and he turned surprised to see Jeremy standing there. His hands had paint on them and there were a few streaks in his hair.

"I'll go," Ira said immediately. One thing he learned about adults is that they liked their privacy and they liked their private spaces to be kid and other adult free. They didn't like people entering those spaces and doing so often led to some pain or in Ira's case, when he invaded Keith's private basement room, when he was three and before he understood these things, a black eye. He moved fast past Jeremy to the door and the man reached out. Ira flinched and flung himself on the doorknob trying to open it to no avail.

"Ira," Jeremy said quietly but firmly. Ira gave the doorknob one last tug and then turned to look at him pushing against the wooden door. "If you are looking for a quiet place to think then you are more than welcome to be here." Jeremy walked to one of his easels and picked up a paint brush. Ira silently watched him and decided it was safe. He stayed there for most of the duration of their stay. He learned later that Jeremy didn't normally like anyone in here. Ira repaid him but sitting down against the wall and watching silently for hours not saying a word or making a noise, just thankful no one was bothering him for once.

**Reese**

The kids were playing tag in the backyard and the twins were trying to tire them out before supper and distract them from the fact it was too wet for a bonfire. Ira, as usual, was just watching them. Reese had finally dragged him from Jeremy's art room after hours of hiding and told him to get some sunshine. He wasn't bonding with the pack kids and it was immensely worrying. Even Clay had bonded with Nick and then the others after a bit but Ira was so withdrawn and so against making a connection Reese was beginning to wonder if he was an atypical werewolf.

Elena said to give him time but this was so critical and Ira had so little time to make a good impression and find his place here. The boy was frozen watching the kids run back and forth but he didn't even have anticipating in his eyes or wanting to join. He looked bored. Reese wanted to push him but he didn't dare. He was a wall and the only way to get through was to slowly erode the wall or find the cracks that could be fixed.

Behind him he heard the door open and he turned seeing his mate. Kim had gone to pick up Jaime at the airport and they had gone shopping for a few hours before coming here. This was Kim's distraction and one she desperately needed. She was not a woman who liked to lose and she was finding herself on the losing side of her new son too much lately. They all were.

"I got your something," she smiled. Reese glanced outside a last time before walking to where she had dumped a dozen books on the table. Reese narrowed his eyes confused and picked one up. _Parenting your Adopted Child_ and _Reaching Adopted Boys_.

"Parenting books?" he asked and Kim nodded. She picked up one and sat down starting to page through it. Reese was not sure if he should point out that Ira was not really adopted but Kim picked up on his thoughts and smiled patting the seat near her.

"Ira may be your biological son but for all intents and purposes we are basically adopting an older child, an older child who has been through a trauma and who is difficult. I think these will be better for us than the typical parenting book, don't you?" she asked. Reese nodded and took one feeling trepidation but knowing this was part of what Nick was talking about.

"We're not going to be doing much beyond reading for the next little while, are we?" Reese sighed and put an arm around her shoulder. He pulled his mate to him and bent down kissing her hair.

She smiled and winked at him coming close for a kiss, "I hope you enjoyed the woods today." Reese groaned. Reading was a poor substitute for their usual entertainment. Hopefully Ira would not catch on to what they were doing but he was a smart little boy. Maybe he would see it as them trying but most likely not. They would get some kind of rye comment or observation at least.

**Ira**

Ira never thought he would be so happy to be back at his new home, his father's home. If they noticed anything different about Ira they said nothing. He felt like giving up but maybe that didn't look any different than when he had first come here. Maybe they were disappointed in him, a grownups favorite expression and sentiment when dealing with children. Ira did not care. He was not here to please them; he was forced to be here, against his will. It was almost criminal.

Admittedly back home he had a lot more chores and responsibilities then this and he was really getting off easily. On the sheep farm, which had grown exponentially in the last few years, all the kids knew how to feed the sheep, shorn them and how to watch them when in the fields most of the day. There was a schedule and they took turns. Ira loved sitting on the hill and watching like a shepherd of old. It was necessary as well since everything is Australia was effectively trying to kill you and therefore the other animals.

He was helping to clear plates and supper things off the table, part of his new chore regiment to pay Kate back, when the door opened. He perked up immediately and walked fast to the doorway looking out. A woman he did not recognize stood there. She was tall and beautiful but she wasn't his mum. In his heart he knew he should not be still looking for her, listening for her familiar footsteps and her voice. He still wanted that so much. He both hated himself for wanting her and loved himself for being so loyal to her.

Behind him Nick was taking Dom from his high chair and he was proceeding to set a new record for the toddler longest throw with his sippy cup. It bounced off the china cabinet and juice flew everywhere as Dom clapped. Clary, as soon as the door opened, had jumped down from her chair and was now running down the hallway screaming "mommy". Nick and Dom passed him next with Dom babbling and opening and closing his hands again and again as Nick met the woman in the hallway, Vanessa, and hugged her tightly. They shared a kiss before she bent and picked up Clary and kissed her son on the forehead. Both children babbled about the days their mother as away. Ira watched with growing discomfort as their mother hugged and kissed them and spoke to them with a huge smile. He was totally forgotten and ignored. Normally he would not mind. Today it seemed cruel and unusual.

Ira turned from the scene and his heart contracted. As fast as he could he headed down the hall towards them and up the stairs. Vanessa mentioned having presents for her kids and Clary's squeal hurt Ira's ears. He was half way up the stairs, with hands lightly over his ears, when his father's voice stopped him. Ever since his dad told him about his past Reese had been a little more demanding and more focused on the father part. The part Ira hated was that he was expected to listen now, another criminal act.

Now his dad commanded him to stop and come back. Ira considered this. He really did not want to be around Vanessa, a mom, with her kid's right then. It was too soon. On the other hand he did not feel like a fight either. He was so tired of fighting. Plus, with the stupid new parenting books Reese and Kim were reading they had a slew of new punishments and things to annoy him with. He didn't want to make it easy on them but he was tired of it all.

Ira gripped the banister tightly watching his knuckles to turn white feeling the grain of the wood under his fingers as he contemplated. "Ira, now." Kim whispered something that Ira didn't catch but he turned. His father was half way up the stairs. Ira gave in and swept past his father and the family reunion to the dining room. He hastily took dishes and shoved them in the dishwasher in the kitchen making Antonio, who was at the sink, turn and ask him to be more careful. Ira nodded sharply forcing his wet eyes away. He had come closer and closer in the last few weeks to giving in, showing them his weakness.

"Ira, are you ok?" Ira gave another sharp nod before shutting the dishwasher, slower now, and rubbed his hands on his jeans. Antonio wiped his hands on a dishtowel and Ira could sense what was coming. He fled before Tonio could say anything opening and shutting the patio door too hard. He flung himself onto a patio chair. He felt so alone, so deserted. Talking to his mother had enforced how alone he was right now. His mum hated him. He had no one now. How long should he wait before he tried to go back to Oz? Or maybe tried to find his mum? In person he felt that he could convince her of thing he couldn't on the phone. She would see him again and love him again and he would prove he was good enough to be her son again.

He pulled his legs to his chest and closed his eyes. He hated this. No one else cared so why should he? The sliding door opening interrupted his thoughts and he opened to his eyes to see his dad. Ira forced himself to be calm and stood. He had already banished the water from his eyes. He was well practiced now. "I'm sorry, ok. I'll go back and do my chores." Ira strode forward intent on doing that so he could go to his room, but Reese reached out for him.

Ira ducked and continued until he was at the door. "I know that wasn't easy," Reese said. Ira froze. His muscles were starting to be sore because of being so tense the last few weeks he was starting to get muscle pain. He'd been in the hot tub a lot the past little while to dissuade this.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Talk to me, buddy," Reese said and crouched so they were on eye level.

Ira growled annoyed instinctually surprising his father and tried to calm down. This time he couldn't. He balled his fists and finally exploded. "I am fine! I don't have a mum anymore so what does anything matter? I don't care!" Ira yelled. He stood on tip toes muscles taught screaming at his dad who crouched there calmly looking. He didn't look angry or annoyed with his outburst, in fact he smiled.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to scream since you got here." Ira looked at his dad dumbfounded and blinked. "Listen, I am so sorry about all of this Ira," he said turning serious again. Ira's anger amped up another notch and he felt he could spit fire.

"You will never understand," Ira seethed in a low tone. He hugged his arms so tightly to himself that it almost hurt but it was the only thing keeping him together right then.

"Then help me, buddy, help me understand." Ira shook his head helplessly and clamed up. His eyes watered. "Ira, please. I want to help you so badly." His dad looked beyond desperate. Ira ignored him and turned away going back inside to finish his chores. He angrily swiped at his eyes and finished putting the food away without really paying attention. Ira had never really opened up to anyone in his life and even his mother only got a certain amount of his emotions that he kept well hidden. She was just well versed in his moods and knew him so well she surprised him sometimes by knowing when he was upset and usually what about.

When he was done he passed the door to the study on his way back and Kim called out to him to come and meet Vanessa. Ira glanced in seeing Vanessa on the couch, Nick was beside her and the kids were on the floor surrounding by wrapping and playing with presents. Immediately Vanessa smiled and asked if Ira wanted his gift. That threw him off and surprised he stared at her. He had to wonder what strings were attached to it. Since he didn't know he shook his head.

"I'll take it," Clary called standing and moving to take the gift but Nick stopped her and told her it was for Ira and she had plenty of toys.

"Well, I'll leave it here for you but, I've got to tell you it's pretty cool." Ira didn't answer until Reese, standing behind him, prompted him to be polite. He did so, as robot like as possible, and then excused himself. He had no intention of taking the present. He wasn't stupid. There was always an ulterior motive and he wasn't falling for it.

Still, as the week went on he couldn't help but glance at the present on the coffee table contemplating. He didn't have any toys here but he had books and he had a notebook he could write in now too. Clary offered to share her toys but the world of a seven year old girl is vastly different than the world of a nine, almost ten, year old boy. He wasn't playing tea party and princess, ever. Well, maybe if Irene asked but never anyone else.

The gift continued to haunt him throughout the week and he had every facet of it memorised from the blue shiny paper to the silver ribbon. He had even gone over and explored the tag with his name on it done the neat curly script; he liked the writing best of all. Whenever anyone saw him eyeing the gift they urged him to open it but he refused. It was driving Clary nuts and she had almost disobeyed and opened it a few times but she was weary enough of her parents to stop just in time.

No, the present would be a problem he wanted to contemplate for a while before he decided what to do. Nick had even joked at breakfast that morning that if this was what Christmas and birthdays would be like they would need to book a week off for the occasion. Ira glanced at the calendar when he said it. There were still a few more weeks before he turned ten in October. They had brought up the subject of his birthday a few times but Ira told them in no uncertain terms what he wanted, nothing. Normally his mum made his favorite raspberry cheesecake and they would spend the day away. If he couldn't have that he didn't want anything. There had also been a lot of talk around the house now of getting him into school so Reese could go back to work. His dad had been reluctant. Good, Ira didn't want to go. He didn't want to stay around here either but it was the better of two worst case scenarios.

He was on his way to the front door to get his shoes, Kim and Reese said they were going to get food, when he noticed the blue paper scattered all over the living room floor. He stopped and walked in to see Dom sitting on the chair and chewing on the side of a Lego box in the middle of the wrapping paper. Ira cocked his head to the side to see it a model for 16+. He may have enjoyed that. Dom smiled when he saw him and picked up the paper with one hand shaking it and gurgling like he wanted Ira to join him.

"Dominic Emilio Sorrentino, that was your cousin's toy," Vanessa said behind him. She walked in and picked the boy up taking the toy from him and apologizing to Ira. Ira shrugged. Vanessa seemed annoyed and a little hurt but Ira didn't know why. He stayed for a few moments and then went to foyer not bothered by it at all. Now he didn't need to worry about an ulterior motive. Babies were good for something after all.

"Vanessa told us about Dom and your toy, are you sure you don't want it?" Kim asked as they waited in line at the local Italian restaurant. He was coming to find it was a place they went to at least once a week. Ira shrugged and took another bite of his gelato. He'd been hungry and the gelato was free for kids so they'd gotten him a big scoop of coconut and pineapple, his favorite.

"You can have it if you want Ira. You don't really have any toys and you won't really let us buy you any either," Reese said looking at Kim annoyed. Kim shook her head at him to drop it and his dad did with reluctance. His father had asked him again and again if he wanted something, anything, besides the books he was buying, and getting the others, to buy for him on a frequent basis, maybe but he didn't ask for the books and he would not ask for the toys. He was ok without them.

He did ask for an allowance like the others though since all the other pack kids got one. No one knew what he was using it for but he had plans. They were always encouraging him to buy something but he wanted to save. He had to get to his mother somehow. He'd also asked for a computer but he wasn't getting that until his birthday or Christmas, or so he had been told. He'd have to wait to do research on his mother's whereabouts. Of course they didn't need to know that.

* * *

After almost a month of being here Ira frequently wondered when he would finally push his dad too far and he was really anticipating it as well. Maybe then he would stop talking, stop trying and stop buying Ira off. Reese was around every corner and Ira felt like it was an assault. The only breath of relief seemed to be when Kim distracted him or he went to bed. Maybe school would not be such a bad idea after all.

"I'm stuck with you," Ira finally said one day when his father had been at him to spend time together all day or to do something besides sit around and 'mopping' as he put it. Reese could not disguise the cloud of hurt and he didn't try. He had finally said something to show his dad he was done. Reese was apparently done too and he looked up resolved.

"I'm stuck with you too, I guess," Reese shrugged. Ira went wide eyed and he opened his mouth to speak but his father didn't expand on this. He only shook his head, mumbled something and left. Ira watched him go and minutes later he heard Kim saying something and the front door open and close a little too hard. He sat there dazed for a bit before he turned the TV off and got up. At the front window he saw Kim and Reese talking to one another outside before Reese threw up his hands and started to walk away. Kim yelled something after him and Ira tensed. Now, he had caused them to fight which he thought was impossible. He was just a home wrecker he guessed. For some reason the thought made him smile. If they were fighting they were not focused on him.

Finally he grabbed the front door handle and undid the lock throwing the door open. The alarm blared immediately but Ira didn't care. He walked onto the front step as his dad put on a helmet and took off on a motorcycle Ira didn't know he owned. Kim put both hands to her head watching him go. Behind him Ira heard someone's hurried footsteps. They were fast in this house.

"Ira, why don't you go inside and get ready for bed?" Ira turned and nodded sharply to Antonio before walking off. This got him thinking. He was upset because he was stuck with Reese but he never realized that Reese would be upset to be stuck with him too. As the dad Reese was forced to take care of Ira and maybe he didn't like it any more than Ira did. Maybe he could just tell his dad that he didn't want to be here and that he could go back to Oz. Keith would not hurt him, he was sure about this.

Ira was lying in bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about how he could approach the subject. If he did it with finesse than maybe Reese would listen to him and the Alpha too. Maybe he could go home and convince his mum nothing was wrong. Lost in thought he didn't hear someone knock on the door but when he looked over he saw Kim hovering there. She looked uncertain before she smiled and came to sit down on the bed. "Reese is out…,"

"Because I made him leave," Ira said without emotion. Kim immediately started to protest but Ira held up a hand. "I wanted him to leave Kim and I want you to leave too." Kim took a deep breath and looked as if she would get up but then she shook her head looking resolved. Ira glared and crossed his pyjama clad arms. This was his room, his one safe space that no one was allowed to invade without his permission.

"You're not scaring me away Ira, you may think you're a scary kid but you're a little boy who needs help even if you don't realize it. We're here to stay and so are you. Get used to it." Ira scowled and ignored her covering his head with the blanket when she asked if he needed anything or wanted her to stay. Under the blankets he sent out a muffled reply that he didn't want or need her. She said nothing. When she finally left Ira emerged breathing a sigh of relief. How often would they have to push them away before they got the point? He didn't want them. He didn't want anyone but his mum who might not be interested in the fact that she had a child anymore.

**Reese**

He set his helmet on the bench in the hallway and turned to re-engage the locks. The house was silent and he assumed all the kids and everyone else was asleep. He purposively came back late so he wouldn't encounter anyone. He wanted to be there for Ira but the boy pushing him away hurt so much and he was having a hard time admitting it. He needed some time.

"You missed his first smile, his first words, his first steps, his first laugh Reese. Don't miss anymore firsts." Reese looked up guiltily to see Kim in the doorway coming in quietly like a ghost. "Don't let him push you away so you miss anymore, sweetheart," she pleaded. She looked incredibly upset like he had only seen her when talking about her family.

"I am trying." Kim nodded and walked forward hugging him. He hugged her to his chest tightly and set his chin on her head. "I am trying so hard but when he keeps saying he doesn't want me and that he doesn't need me. When he keeps rejecting everything I try and do for him. When he request things like an allowance or a computer and I know he has ulterior motives, it hurts. That boy and you are my only real family since my parents," Reese said quietly. Instantly a picture of Daniella threw itself into his head and then the last time he saw his parents. His shoulders sagged as he gave into the memories.

Kim looked up seeing his eyes and instantly she took his hand and walked him into the living room. She pushed him into a seat; the leather on his jacket squeaked as she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "You have a whole family here that has had your back ever since Clay and Elena tracked you down in Alaska. I know it is not the same but we're all here for you, we're all family, we're all pack."

"I know. I just feel so connected to Ira since he is my blood, my only blood in the world and he hates me. I have no idea what to do." Kim put her nose to Reese's cheek and closed her eyes feeling her mate tremble a bit. She held him while he came unravelled for a few minutes in time. Kim and everyone else knew that adults being pillars of strength was bull shit, adults got upset but they just hid it better. They cried just not as much. Reese had his share of tears even if he didn't tend to be as susceptible to them as the kids. How could he not with what he had seen and how he had been treated by those he had trusted?

"Ok?" Kim asked when Reese moved a bit. He nodded and she reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He chuckled not ashamed of them and buried his nose in her neck. This was the ultimate sign of trust to her. That her mate could show her his deepest weakness and not be ashamed said so much.

"Yeah, is he asleep?" Kim nodded. Reese held her for a little while longer before he stood and settled her on her feet. Kim rolled her eyes at the noise his jacket made and arm in arm they walked back upstairs and opened Ira's door to look in on him. He was fast asleep curled around one pillow with his own tears dried onto his cheeks. He would not cry in front of them but he did cry which was a relief. He wasn't hiding all his emotions until he exploded. He was just hiding from them.

Reese walked into the room quietly, taking off his jacket in the hallway, and looked at his son deep in sleep. He looked back at Kim for a moment and then snuck closer to the bed. As slowly as he possibly could he set a knee on the bed and then sat down. When Ira didn't move Reese reached for him and gently pulled him into his arms hugging him lightly. Ira's head fell on Reese's shoulder and he breathed in his son's scent. He hugged him, a real hug, for the first time. He was little boy mixed with a small bit of werewolf. He held Ira for as long as he dared rubbing his back gently feeling his slight weight. Finally he put him back down and pulled the covers over. He brushed his hair gently from his eyes and, for the first time, kissed his forehead. This was the best kind of first for him.

As they walked out Kim beamed at him and rubbed his arm. "That could have gone so horribly wrong."

"But it was so worth it," Reese said feeling rejuvenated. It was time to push and be what Ira needed. No more walking on egg shells around the kid. Ira was going to learn who was in charge and more importantly that he could trust them and feel safe. Maybe this would be the thing that nearly killed him. Maybe it would take months or years.

"We should talk," Reese said quietly when they were in their room undressing for bed. Kim nodded pulling off her jeans and for a moment Reese was distracted. She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to go on and he did pulling off his own jeans and shirt and getting into bed waiting. He put a hand behind his head and dreaded the conversation he needed to have with her. She was not going to like it but Nick was right.

"I think, in the interest of putting Ira first, we should stop trying to have a baby." Kim paused in the act of picking up their discarded clothes and throwing them in the laundry chute. "I know how badly you want a family but…I'm worried about Ira and I am worried about focusing on him. If we get pregnant it might be twice as hard with him," he explained reaching up and brushing a hand through thick blonde hair. A sure sign he was stressed.

"I know," Kim sighed and walked to the bed. She pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and climbed in staying still instead of cuddling into his side like normal. Reese's mind raced a million miles a minute trying to think of a way to make this right.

"I'm sorry, Kimmy," Reese said rolling over and putting an arm around her, his muscled and scarred arm encompassing nearly her whole tiny chest and stomach.

"It's ok, Reese, your right. Our focus should be him right now." Her voice froze him a bit and he knew he had gone at this the wrong way. Her skin even felt a bit colder than normal like she was an ice woman under the surface and could freeze into a statue where he could never reach her.

"No," Reese said getting up covering her body in seconds. He looked down on her, just as scarred as he was but more beautiful. "It's not ok. I know you're disappointed." She nodded not trying to hide it. Not that she could. Her eyes told the tale of her life at any given moment.

"I know he is not yours Kim, not really and I know that it's frustrating…"

"Reese, he is mine. I accept him and he is my son, even if he never calls me mom or never accepts me. I don't care. He is ours, not just yours," Reese smiled. "I am worried but I'm worried about Ira more, so, it would be better to wait." At this she reached over to the dresser drawer and opened it taking out the condoms. He looked over and grinned pressing his readiness into her thigh. At least they would still get to have fun.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there. Thanks to SheWolf13 for letting me use Kim.

_**There is some explicit language in this chapter. You have been warned. **_

**Ira**

It was here. The day he had dreaded. Ira was hoping it wasn't true but he had looked at the calendar a few times and no matter what he could not deny it. October was here and he was officially ten year old. He dressed slowly and contemplated staying in his room but he was sure that they would come and find him. Maybe he could barricade himself in the closet but they would find him there too. There was nowhere to hide from his father, nowhere. He had dreaded a birthday more than this.

At a snail's pace he walked down the stairs holding the banister and holding his breath as well. When he was at Stonehaven they had celebrated both Elena and the twin's birthdays and they were big affairs. He had been dreading his birthday ever since. He only celebrated his birthday with his mum. They went to the city for the day, got milkshakes and his favorite food and went to the museums and the wharf, usually they stayed the night. He loved that but now he had many more people and his father already vetoed his spending the day solo idea. His dad vetoed a lot of his ideas unless Kim stepped in which she sometimes did. That made her a bit more tolerable.

He kept his breath inside as he walked into the kitchen thinking the only good part about the day was that his mum might call for his birthday, she might be the person he knew and loved, she might be his mother again. He was hoping in his heart of hearts she would call. He wasn't too optimistic though but the hope kept growing like a fire being fueled and stoked every few minutes until it was the only thing he was looking forward to.

He finally took a breath and looked around the kitchen. The table was filled with his favorite chocolate pancakes. His father and Kim sat there reading the paper and Clary and Dom were sitting quietly eating for once. Nick, Vanessa, Noah and Antonio were chatting but everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up when he walked in. His father smiled at him, the widest smile he had ever seen from the man and Ira blushed. He continued to the table and sat down accepting a few quiet "happy birthdays" and some pancakes. He waited for more, people to jump out or someone to say "surprise" but no one did. Finally he relaxed. It didn't seem like anyone was lurking around the corner, thank goodness.

"Ira," Reese said suddenly and he stiffened, "happy birthday, buddy. I'm so proud of you," he finished. Ira nodded and wondered why grownups always did that. They said they were proud of them for simply turning a new age, it seemed a bit redundant. Maybe they were proud of them for surviving or something. Ira nodded and thanked him and the others when they said it as well. When nothing else was said or done Ira looked around unsure. Kim caught his expression and cocked her head smiling. She was so in tune with him and always seemed to know when he was thinking things. It was scary.

"Problem Ira?" she asked. Ira shook his head and went back to his pancakes. He clutched his fork hard feeling the cold metal and grounding himself. He heard his dad chuckle and he moved the newspaper he was reading turning the page. Ira glanced at him but his dad gave nothing away. He was learning to read them a lot better now but their expressions rarely gave anything away. It was infuriating but it was also pack. A mutt could tell what your moves were if you didn't have a good poker face and you could not just wear sunglasses and a hat around a mutt or in a fight.

Ira concentrated on his pancakes again noticing they had patterns like flowers and happy faces. Again he rolled his eyes. Little kid stuff. He couldn't wait to be an adult. There was no advantage to being a kid in his opinion. "What are we doing today? Are we having a party?" Clary asked. Ira swallowed hard when she said that and choked on his food. Immediately his father laid a hand on his chest and smacked his back a few times until Ira pushed him away and breathed regularly again.

"No," Nick answered when they were assured Ira was ok. Embarrassed he scowled at the offending pancakes blaming them for the mishap and pushing them away. Maybe it was time for a new favorite food. He slumped in his chair and crossed his arms not daring to look at anyone for fear of what they would do or say next, especially Clary.

"Why not? We always have a party for birthdays," Clary asked looking at the adults annoyed. Dom seconded this by throwing a piece of pancake that Antonio caught out of the air and ate with a wink at the little boy. Dom clapped and yelled something throwing his arms in the air. Antonio chuckle and reached over pretending to take a bite from his nose while Dom screeched and tried to whack him. Maybe one thing he wanted for his birthday was peace and quiet.

"Because, it's Ira's birthday and he doesn't want a party. We'll do whatever he wants though," Reese answered looking at Ira who shrugged. Clary sighed and slouched in her chair a bit setting an elbow on the table and pushing around her pancakes. Ira had the feeling he was terribly disappointing to her.

"You know, you're kind of weird, Ira," Clary muttered. Ira said nothing to this. He had been called weird since he was a toddler when he didn't want to play with the other babies or go to the beach and swim with the other kids because the water used to scare him. They always called him a freak because he liked to be alone which was not the pack way. He was different and that was ok because his mum said so. Someday he would show them all. What he would show them was not abundantly clear yet though.

"Clarissa," both Nick and Vanessa warned and she sighed again and glared at her plate. Ira rolled his eyes and set his hands neatly on the table watching her. He was good at making people feel ill at ease, another skill learned from his mum.

"I know what I am," he said giving Clary a level headed stare until she blushed and looked away, "and I know what I want," Ira said tentatively. He looked up at the adults and then at his father. "When mum calls I want to talk to her." Reese stared at him and then looked at Kim uncertain and surprised. "I don't want you to lie to me and tell me she didn't call to spare my feelings or because you think you know what's best, you don't."

"Attitude, Ira, that's one," Kim warned. Ira managed to stop himself from huffing but just barely. They had decided to use the warning system with him like with the other kids. He got three chances before he was punished; three warnings and he hated it. It was how you treated a child or a misbehaving animal but not him, he wasn't either of those.

"Ira, you spoke to her a week ago, remember how that went?" Reese asked cautiously probably trying not to upset him. Ira gave him the look he reserved for adults when they acted like he was five and not double that age in physicality and at least quadruple mentally. It usually made them pull back surprised and think twice but his dad seemed immune to it. Go figure, his one weapon would be one he couldn't use on them.

"I'm young, not stupid, Reese," he growled. His father frowned and opened his mouth but Kim touched his arm and mouthed "not today" despite the fact that she had already warned him. His father took a deep breath and nodded looking at Ira and asking him to try and be a bit respectful before he answered his son.

"Ira, I don't think your mum will call."

"She will." With that Ira got up and walked fast from the room to one of his favorite places, the window in the front living room. He took a seat and refused to move. Maybe she would even visit since it was such an important day. She always said it was the best day of the year for her and because he was special to her. How could she just forget the most important day of the year? She wouldn't, he knew it.

**Reese**

"What is he thinking?" Reese hissed as he cleared away dishes. Kim sighed and wisely said nothing as he ranted. Her mate's dream was to throw a big party for Ira and have him be happy and running around like the twins did when they were little or Nita and Clary. Reese wanted his son to be normal, but Ira was far from a normal child. The others were all so excited to have a day that celebrated them with cake, presents and games. All Ira wanted was to be left alone and to get a call from his mum. He didn't want present or cake or pizza. He didn't want movies or trips to the city. He wanted to forget it.

"What did the hell did they do to him down there that makes him so…quiet and makes him not think he deserves a birthday. I want to rip them apart with my bare hands," Reese seethed and broke the plate in his hand he had been holding to put in the dishwasher. The werewolf sighed and walked to the garbage throwing it in and adding it to the metal tally of plates, cups and other assorted items broken from his strength. It was the hazard of being a werewolf.

"Maybe he's just a kid who doesn't like the attention Reese, maybe that's just him and not something someone did to him," Kim said gently. Reese shook his head angrily and closed the dishwasher door hard. Kim sighed and continued washing a few of the pots and pans. When he was like this it was best to leave him be and let him get it all out.

"It's not normal, Kimmy. He's just…why can't he be as excited as I am?" It's the first time I get to celebrate my son's birthday and he acts like I am forcing him to go to the dentist or something, which by the way he needs to do soon and the eye doctor, but I don't know what to do with him." Kim took her hands from the soapy water and dried them before standing on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back fiercely.

"Reese, this is what Ira wants. There will be other children that will be happy to celebrate until they drop. Right now we need to let Ira have what he wants and let him be happy," Kim said lowly. Reese nodded and sighed knowing she was right. The problem was that the one thing he really wanted was impossible. Elena had agreed with him that contact with his mother was very unwise and it couldn't continue. If she called Reese could not let them talk. He prayed that she would not be so stupid.

"Well, he's getting a few things at least. I won't stand for the little ankle bitter having nothing," he muttered. Kim chuckled loving his Aussie speak as she called it. He reached down and kissed her hard almost letting his thoughts and intention get away with him until she pulled back and reminded him what day it was.

"Right," he said with a smile and proceeded to call everyone together.

**Ira**

His mother would either call or come and see him. He knew the likelihood of her coming to see him was next to none but he was sure, so sure, she would call. He was so sure he was hanging on to the hope like he was desperate for water and hadn't drunk in days. He needed to hear his kind mother, the mother who loved him so much and the one who would die for him and not the woman who yelled at him, possibly hated him and scared the hell out of him. That mum was always reserved for people she didn't like but Ira was not, could not be one of them.

At a noise from the hallway he turned and saw his father and Kim filing into the room followed by the others. They all held presents which made Ira stare and back up into the window seat a bit. "I know you don't want any attention, buddy but we couldn't resist at least giving you presents. Will you open them for us?" his father asked, almost pleading.

Ira looked at them all and then sighed but nodded. He'd do this if they wanted plus, he wasn't a total robot, he did like presents and things too. His mum had conditioned him to like and dislike many things and presents were normally a dislike. She said it would make him think he was entitled so she only allowed him a few presents at birthdays or Christmas and nothing to expensive. Once in a while she would surprise him with an expensive treat and he always felt special and undeserving, that was her goal. Spare the rod spoil the child was a favorite motto she liked to tell him and he believed it because she had brought him up to.

Ira sat where he had been and opened his presents carefully saving the paper and bows as he went revealing books, clothes and board games. Clary was so impatient with his slow process she kept begging to help but he refused. His favorite present was a framed autograph from his favorite author, George R.R. Martin. The books were very much above his reading level but he loved them and the graphic and descriptive scenes so they let him read them. Plus he'd seen much worse in real life or at least about the same. He wanted to be an author someday like Martin so he had to read and reread his books to get the style and tone.

"You like it? Kim found it for you," his father said. Ira nodded and fingered the picture amazed. His mum had never been this generous, no one ever had.

"Thank you, this is…this is really great," he said sincerely lowering the wall he built around himself brick by brick second by second. It was definitely the best present he could get besides his mother's call. He also really liked the encyclopedia he got from the Danvers; it was a set about the world, nature, space and animals. He'd have fun reading it to Dominic who liked it when people read anything to him. It was one of the only times Dom would just sit there quietly and not squirm or make noise.

"We have one more thing Ira, its outside," Antonio grinned and gestured for him to follow them. Ira did so reluctantly and walked outside behind his father, they all seemed excited for some reason. Ira stopped when he saw Clary hop on a pink bike and ride around and Dom run to a tricycle and grab the handles but he didn't seem to have gotten the hang of it yet. Nick laughed and lifted him on pushing him along while the boy giggled and hit the handle bars with his hands.

Another bike stood upright near them, it was blue and silver, Ira's favorite colours. Behind him someone put a helmet on his head and Ira reached up and adjusted it wearily. "You like it?" his father asked crouching down and reaching forward to do the strap under his chin up. Ira batted his hand away and did it himself before shrugging and going to inspect the bike. This was not going to work. It was a death trap waiting to happen. If his mum came and saw him riding it she would be livid.

"Come on Ira, we can ride half way to the gates but not all the way," Clary called and started off but Nick stopped her. Ira shook his head. He took off the helmet and went to sit on the steps going up to the house. The helmet was in his lap and he traced the pattern on it with his finger trying not to look at the bike.

"I don't want it," Ira said setting the helmet beside him finally and looking up.

"Why not?" his father asked walking forward and sitting beside him, he looked hurt and Ira tried to ignore that but it was getting harder and harder every day. He shrugged but fingered the helmet watching Clary ride around. Reese sighed and said "fine". He was asking Kim about the return policy which made Ira wince but Kim said not to worry about it and gave Ira a knowing look.

Ira looked at his hands and drummed his fingers on the helmet. He sat contemplating the bike for a bit watching everyone trickle back inside except for his father, Kim and Nick. Noah came back out after a bit as well and sat down near Ira watching silently. Ira thought Noah may have been a bit like him as a kid. He could picture a small boy with brown hair sitting and watching the world and contemplating. He didn't know much about Noah though so that may have been untrue. He did know Noah had been in jail as a kid but now he didn't seem like the type to get into trouble, he was a cop after all.

"I've never had one before, Reese," Ira finally murmured. His dad looked surprised and then chuckled, in a better mood now, and told him to give it a try but Ira shook his head and hugged the helmet instead. His father looked very disappointed but hid it quickly too telling him they could take it back if Ira really wasn't interested. It wasn't that but he was too embarrassed to tell everyone. He had never ridden a bike before. He would get hurt but he could not tell them that. His mother had always called them death traps and while he had wanted one, other kids in the pack had them, she never let him. She also never let him go on roller coasters or anything that went too high. The airplane getting here was one exception but she was terrified the whole time making him scared too. The best thing to do was reject the gift.

He ignored his father and watched Clary and Dom riding around instead. His dad watched him for a bit and then pushed the bicycle to the side of the house muttering about return policies and other things while Kim whispered something to him, they both looked at Ira who did his own muttering.

All he could concentrate on was his mother now and how angry he felt at his father and her, he always felt angry. He was hopeful but he could only concentrate on the white hot rage. It was the only thing that was keeping him from going mad waiting for his mother to call. She only had a few hours and he just knew she would not forget.

He spent the rest of the day sitting in front of the phone in the study, on the floor, watching it and waiting. It had to ring, it had to. If not maybe he could get her new number and call her. He held onto his legs and rocked back and forth watching the piece of plastic and metal. He was willing it to ring like his mind could make it so.

By the time his bed time came, and his mother hadn't called yet, his father found him standing in pyjamas in front of the phone looking crestfallen. "It's bed time, buddy. Come on." Ira turned to the man not having to fake the watery eyes and the pleading expression. Finally, as a last birthday wish, he ended up on the window seat looking into the dark night with the phone tucked beside him. He woke up the next morning with a pillow under his head, a blanket over him and hugging the now disconnected phone that had never rung.

Ira thought this was a moment in his life that might define him. His mum always said that you could tell what these moments were because they were so profound and so life changing. He knew the image of sitting there hour after hour would always haunt him and invade his dreams. He knew the burning anger from it would never leave even if it dulled. He wondered if the anger from it would ever really go away. Now it just seemed to grow getting out of control.

At breakfast he turned two thoughts around again and again in his mind, first; his mother didn't care anymore, but, that thought hurt too much, second; his mother was in danger and could not call. This is the thought he went with and it cemented the feeling that he needed to get to her and get away from here. He needed to find her sooner rather than later. He hadn't gotten the laptop he had asked for, his father said maybe for Christmas, when Ira said sarcastically that he should have gotten a computer instead of a dumb bike, his dad said maybe never.

He didn't have much time in the next few weeks to do any research as his father and Kim tried to distract him in any way they could. He hadn't said a word about his mother and neither had they but even though he had tried to hide his feelings he knew they were onto him. He was worried and he was hurt but he didn't acknowledge this. He kept his fear at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"I'm going to be a ballerina for Halloween, what are you going to be Ira? Ira? Ira!" Clary repeated. Ira sighed and ignored her reading his book and making notes for his book report. "Ira, Ira, Ira," she cried grabbing his arm. He growled and shook her off pushing her back. He never wanted a little sister and having a little cousin like Clary cemented that feeling more than ever.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled going back to his book. Clary growled now and pushed Ira back almost toppling him off the chair. That was the beginning of their problems Ira figured. He turned to her and glowered but unlike children who had not grown up around werewolves, Clary was not intimidated. She scowled right back and then loudly screamed for her father.

Immediately Ira grabbed his book intent on slipping out of the room but Nick's voice stopped him. He froze and turned glaring at Clary who had managed tears and a small girl voice. "Ira, what happened?" he sighed picking Clary up. Apparently "Clary was bothering me" was not an appropriate response and the crying kid always gets the sympathy. He would remember that.

"This is war," Ira warned as he passed her on the way to his room when Nick had taken a phone call and was not paying attention. He meant it. Clary only rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he left. She would not be smiling soon he thought.

Americans have a weird semi holiday called Halloween. At home Ira had known of Halloween but he never participated and mostly all the people there did was let it pass thinking wistfully about scary things and candy. Once, and only once, Keith had allowed the kids to go trick or treating but Ira had not been allowed. His mother thought it was too much sugar and too much bother. They had instead just sat at home and watched a semi scary movie that bother Ira's mother more than him. When Irene got back, dressed in a witch's costume, she shared candy with him though. That was great.

Here, they seemed to go all out and do double the amount of stuff anyone else did, like a lot of stuff in America. Here they had elaborate haunted houses and costumes, huge parties and even the adults got involved. Ira didn't see the point. Yeah, he liked candy but he could just steal Dom and Clary's too. He wasn't dressing up and acting like a kid going door to door for any amount of money, candy or begging from his father. Reese seemed to be very focused on him having all the childhood experiences he could but Kim was usually the one to pull him back. He never thought he would be thankful for Kim but he was in this regard.

"No," Ira said for the thousandth time and his father sighed. He'd presented a few different costume ideas and so did Kim, from his favorite books or a few movies he liked. He didn't go for any of them.

This was another one of those things that Reese thought he was odd about. What child did not want a birthday? What child did want to trick or treat and get candy? The only other person he could think of would be Clay. Nick of course had mentioned how odd he was as a child but he was a child werewolf. Ira was just a child who also seemed like an eighty year old most times and would one day be a very peculiar wolf.

Kim told Reese not to worry about it but Ira could tell he was. His father just had to understand that he wasn't just a little kid. He might be small and only ten now but he didn't think like most ten year olds, he never acted his age and he never had. Maybe there were little things that made him similar to other children but he had never felt like a child and maybe this was because his mother never treated him like a child. She always said he was a mini adult and she treated him like it most of the time. He didn't want or need his father though he was be was beginning to like the man a little, sometimes, to his horror.

He watched Clary and Dom run around with Kim chasing them and trying to get the finishing touches on their costume. Ira rolled his eyes and stayed put, on the window seat, watching her wrestle with the kids and then watching Nick, who just got home from work, do the same. Ira was never having kids. It was way too much hassle.

"Ira, get ready, we need to go soon," Kim called walking into the room holding Dom who was in a little pirate costume and sucking on his thumb. He held out a wet hand to Ira who grimaced and ignored them both.

"I'm not going," Ira announced turning the pages of his book slowly. The noise of the others had been distracting him and he was looking forward to some alone time.

"Yea, you are. No one is available to stay with you so go get your coat and shoes," she ordered sounding exasperated. She had been sounding this way all day. Reese was away and she had been in charge of them. Dom had already thrown two temper tantrums, Clary had been in a bad mood because of some little kid dispute when they picked her up from school that afternoon and Ira was being his usual self. Kim had had enough.

"No."

"Ira, now," Nick said from the doorway. Ira looked up to see Nick holding Clary's hand. She was squirming with excitement and sending Ira rotten looks when he didn't move fast enough. He set down the book slowly marking his page with a book mark and shook his head sitting up.

"I can stay on my own," Ira said but both of them said he wasn't staying alone. "Mum left me on my own all the time, I'm not a little kid," he protested angrily. Clary sourly disagreed but Ira ignored her which was probably the best policy right then.

"Well, there are different rules here, Ira. Get ready," Kim ordered. Ira rolled his eyes at this but got up and did as they asked or else it would be another big fight. He was waiting for the time when he would be alone so he could do research or maybe strike out on his own to find his mother but they never seemed to leave him alone. It's like they thought he would kill himself when, really, he'd been left on his own since the age of five and he'd been ok.

The whole thing was boring to him. They walked from house to house while Clary, holding Dom's hand, rang the bell and both of them said the magic words, "trick or treat". Ira read trailing behind the others and bumping into plenty of people. Finally he closed his book with a snap and looked at the latest boy who dared touch him with a glower. Ironically he was sporting a werewolf costume.

"That's not what a real werewolf looks like," Ira snapped. His anger was always buzzing right beneath the surface ready to jump out and bite someone. The boy's eyes widened a bit before he became angry and told Ira he was crazy. He ran off to join a group of other boy's Ira's age and Ira saw them laughing at him and pointing. This is why he was fighting going to school. Boys like this that would tease and belittle and had no really brains. He shook his head and turned back to Kim and Nick who both looked beyond exasperated with him.

"Ira," Kim said crouching down, they always did this, crouch down so he was on their level, it was another thing he found ridiculous, "you know very well you are not to mention things like that. You never know what it could start." Ira stared at her for a few minutes before sighing, rolling his eyes and going back to his book which she promptly took away from him.

"You're not my mother," Ira seethed trying to get it back but she had pulled it out of his reach and he couldn't jump that high. He clenched his fists and growled the way he had seen the adults do. A small growl that was probably not as intimidating as his dad's but still. It made her stop for a second surprised.

"No, but when your dad is not around I am in charge. Straight to bed when we get home." Kim turned from him fully expecting to be obeyed and not expecting Ira to lash out and call her a whore and a bitch. The benefit to acting older than you are most of the time was the surprise you elicited when you didn't. Ira was mostly quiet and he kept his thoughts to himself but his mum always said he had a temper. Push him too far and he'd explode. She had used that to her advantage a time or two as well.

Suddenly time stopped and Ira saw Kim's hand rise. He felt her smack him across the cheek so hard he flew to the ground smashing his elbow into the concrete sidewalk. Ira put a hand to his stinging cheek and looked up at her shocked. His elbow rang with pain and he could already smell blood. Kim had both hands over her mouth equally surprised and looking guilty. "Ira, oh my god, I am so sorry," she started to say and crouched. Ira scrambled back and then up shaking his head and fighting back tears that he refused to shed. He brought a hand to his elbow and saw blood when he brought it away again.

"Kim," Nick hissed and looked around thankful not as many people were out right now and if anyone noticed they said nothing. Ira was not sure if this was good or bad. The humans either didn't care or never paid enough attention to notice.

Ira turned and started to just run, he needed to get away and this was always his instinct but Nick's hand came down and grabbed his coat sleeve holding tightly. Ira growled but Nick started dragging him back to the car holding Dom on his hip and with Clary trailing behind looking surprised. Kim walked behind them fighting her own tears as well but she said nothing. Clary kept glancing at her surprised but she didn't utter a word for once. This meant that Kim did not normally act like this, Ira was the only one who could push her that far apparently.

Ira climbed into the back seat when Nick let him go and curled up holding his cheek and wiping his eyes. He held a Kleenex to his elbow to stop the bleeding. There was a first aid kit in the car but he refused to let Kim touch him and Nick was driving. No one said anything on the way home and even Clary was subdued. Dom was kicking his legs and signing babble with a handful of candy already hyper. Ira didn't ask for any candy but Clary handed him a tootsie roll and he accepted eating it but not feeling any better. For once they didn't fight. There were moments that transcended fighting between children and adults and this was one of them. It was like during the war when the two sides stopped fighting to celebrate Christmas for a day before fighting again, a silent truce of sorts.

As soon as the car stopped Ira jumped out and ran inside without looking at any of them. He had good timing because his father was just coming to meet them. He smiled when he saw Ira until he saw how upset he was and how red his cheek was. He crouched down and pushed Ira's face to the side to look at this cheek asking him what happened. Ira stayed silent but looked back at Kim who had just come in the door.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. Reese narrowed his eyes and stared at her before swinging his attention back to Ira. He noticed Ira's elbow and he took the Kleenex wincing. Ira pulled away from him and turned encountering Noah who immediately took his hand and brought him to the bathroom. Noah looked very angry but he said nothing and Ira, already in pain, allowed Noah to lift him onto the counter and study his wound just as he had allowed the man to take his hand. Sometimes comfort was something he would accept.

"What happened?" Noah asked as the same time as his father asked the question in the hallway. Ira did not answer but Kim did explaining that she had made a horrible mistake. Noah took a deep breath and took the first aid kit out.

Noah cleaned the wound and bandaged Ira's elbow silently as they listened to the conversation in the hallway. "You hit my son?" Reese finally asked in a deadly voice. Noah winced at this and Ira shivered. Ira could imagine Reese rubbing a hand over his face. He was staring to get to know his dad really well and the silence that descended meant he would be showing stress, rubbing his jaw or a hand through his hair or pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He called me a bitch Reese, a whore. It was instinctual," she started to say but sighed, "I…should never have done that. I am so sorry. I got frustrated, he's been difficult all day, and it just happened." Noah gave Ira the look and Ira looked away biting his lip.

"Ira, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. They are disrespectful and Kim is neither of them. If I ever hear them again you can bear in mind that you're not too old to spank or have your mouth washed out with soap," Noah reminded. Ira's glared at him shaking and jumped off the counter backing away.

Noah said his name but Ira was already in the hallway. Neither of them had moved but he did notice Nick sneaking past them to hurry the kids to bed. Dom was fighting this vehemently seeing where going upstairs was leading and was hitting Nick in the shoulder sputtering nonsense words and one word heard clearly throughout the hallway the made everyone stop. "Bit! Bitch!" he cried getting the word out on the second try. Nick took a deep breath and shook his head at Ira. Clary glanced at Ira silently looking worried. Ira wasn't worried, he was angry.

"I am so sorry, Reese. He called me those name and then suddenly it was like…it was home and I…it just happened. You have no idea how awful I feel." Reese sighed again rubbed his jaw, probably for the second time. He saw Ira standing there and looked at him with something Ira could not interrupt.

"He shouldn't have said that, Kim but…hitting him? I just…I need some space right now," Reese said. Reese reached down and took Ira's hand and not letting him yank away this time as they walked upstairs and they both tried to ignore Kim's choked sobs from below. If anyone else had hit his child…but it wasn't anyone else, it was his mate.

"I never want to hear you say those words, ever again, Ira. Are we clear?" Reese asked when they got to his room. Ira glared but made no motion to accept his words. He tried not to let it get to him but Ira knew he saw the fear. He was afraid of Keith and Keith had hit him more time than he could count.

Finally Ira turned and walked to his dresser drawer pulling it open and took out some clean pyjamas. "Ira," Reese sighed as he turned. "Please." He walked forward taking the pyjamas and setting them on the bed. He took both of Ira's hand and got down on his knees looking into his son's eyes. "Talk to me. I need to know how your feeling."

Ira shook his head and pulled back. He headed to his bed and pulled the covers over his head not willing to talk. Reese sighed but told him they would talk later. He heard his bedroom door shut then and breathed a sigh of relief. Finding his mum was now a bigger priority.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there. Thanks to SheWolf13 for letting me use Kim.

I want to thank **Vera Kate** for contributing some ideas for this chapter. Through our bantering and exchanging ideas I always get some incredible insight. Thanks **Vera Kate**!

_**There is some explicit language in this chapter. You have been warned.**_

**Reese**

It had been one of the worse nights he had had in a long time. He had tossed and turned not able to think of much but his mate and his son. The few hours he did dream circled back around the issue and all he could see was Ira hurt and his wife's horrified face twisted into disturbing elongated shapes. He was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened. There was no excuse for hitting a child but it was Kim, Kim who he loved so much and who would never…but who had…he growled and rolled over rubbing his red eyes.

Downstairs, with all the kids' in bed and in various stages of sleep, a discussion had taking place. Everyone had different opinions and reactions taken from their various experiences and their own childhoods. Noah was very angry of course while Nick and Antonio were sitting back and taking it in, neither looked happy. Reese was not sure which side he fell on. If anyone else had hit his child there would be blood spilled but this was his mate, of course she had a reason. She may have grown up rich but within the richness and the displays of normality was a darker secret. She grew up being called these names and being belittled and she had reacted. It was a huge mistake and now they would need to take huge stride to gain what little trust they had of Ira's again.

Right now he could not look at his mate and his confliction was making him so indecisive he was settling into a very bad mood. Ira's distance was making it worse. He was the worst father today, the worst mate, the worst pack member at the moment. Slowly he got up and pulled on last night's discarded jeans walking from his room to Ira's. The boy was still asleep. Light was just starting to filter in through the window. Silently he watched the little boy's chest rise and fall. With his features so much softer he was a different child. He looked smaller, like he could do no wrong, like an angel. As if he was not capable of anger or rage. The bruise on his face stood out in stark contrast.

Reese turned and walked to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee. He wondered where his wife had slept last night. Silently he stared out over the frosty ground and rubbed a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to fix this? Their relationship had been splintered from the first time he met his son and now he and Kim were fragmented. Everything was falling apart. Fatherhood was not something he was sure he wanted anymore.

"She's in the guest house." Reese nodded but did not turn. Antonio's voice and movements were as familiar to him as his own by now. He guessed the man had on a three piece suit and was getting ready for an early meeting. He heard the sound of the coffee pot being stopped and mugs being taken down to be filled with coffee. "Here," he said. Reese turned and accepted two cups, one of coffee and one of previously made tea, one black and one double double. "Go to her," he instructed.

"How can I?" Antonio sighed and set a hand on his arm. His gaze old Reese he had been there before and this would be ok. He wasn't sure a Sorrentino could fix his problems this time though.

"Once, I lost my temper when Nicky was about five or so. He had been in a temper for days, very unlike him and who knows why. At the end of the week I was exhausted and Nicky had had a bad day. He started yelling at me and called me a few names I was surprised he knew."

"Did you hit him?" Reese asked and Antonio shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I did grab his arm rather hard and throw him in his room before slamming the door. I lost my temper and I knew it as soon as I heard him crying but it was a mistake. I cooled off and then went to him and apologized. He had a bruise on his arm and I felt so horribly guilty I could barely raise my voice to him for a month," Antonio admitted. Reese nodded surprised. It was very unlike this man to lose his cool but if it could happen to Tonio it could happen to anyone.

"I bet Dominic was happy," Reese snorted. He had heard the Dominic, Antonio's father, stories and he knew how much of a hard-ass he could be. Reese for one was glad that Dominic was not his father. Wes, his dad, had a temper but only when you pushed. Reese pushed once when he asked Wes who his real father was and got the answer that Wes was and always would be. Sometimes he missed him more than he could even verbalize. He only wished he could be the same kind of dad. What would his father have done with Ira?

"Ha, my dad threatened to beat the crap out me if I ever touched Nicky again. Then he gave me a long talk about keeping my temper and patience. I never lost it again. I think you will find Kim is the same way. She made a mistake and it will not be easily fixed but she is sorry. Ira will be ok after a time too. Right now, you need to go to her though," he encouraged.

"What about Ira?" he asked. Antonio shook his head and pushed him out the door saying he'd take care of it. Reese nodded grateful and headed to the guest house. Ira was a battle but Kim was a war and he was not prepared to lose either of those.

**Ira**

He crouched on the ground pulling his coat tightly around himself and watched the ant march across the gravel. Ants in Australia were much different than the one's here. Every animal was different down under, a term Ira quickly learned for his country, because they pretty much all wanted to kill you. Here the animals were tamer which pleased him because he liked to study them without being in mortal danger every time he turned around.

Since he had come here they had caught him studying, pulling apart or making notes about animals, flowers, plants and trees or rock. Well, he never pulled the animals apart but he did want to dissect a dead one, whatever species it was, if he ever found one. He secreted a knife in his room for the occasion and found a book but he hadn't had cause to use it yet.

His favorite back home was a colony of sugar ants; they were large with black ends and an orange strip in the middle of their bodies, which he and Irene would follow from wherever they forged for food to their nests. They never saw the queen which was their main goal but they named a few hundred of them. Everything from pack names to names that were unpronounceable. He was the scientist and Irene was his assistant documenting and taking notes. They had whole note books on one ant colony alone.

Here he was following Carpenter ants which were mostly black and boring. "Come on Bernard," Ira sighed slowly following the ant carrying a crumb back to the nest. Ira crawled after him on hands and knees observing until he heard the front door and the crunch of feet on gravel. He ignored them and continued his observation. There was a reason as there was a reason for everything he did. He needed to focus on something, anything so he didn't scream, so he didn't beat the ground and cry and so he didn't end up sitting the bathtub rocking back and forth in a panic. He sometimes went to the bathtub when it was scary because of his mother and it made sense to him, it made him feel safe. Surprisingly he hadn't ended up in the bathtub yet while he was here but that was probably because he had so much faith in his mother right then. So much fear as well.

He had stood at sliding glass door that morning watching the trees swaying in the breeze and the back yard and trying to see through the greenery to the guest house. Antonio hadn't let him go out to see them and Ira had refused to eat. He couldn't eat without his dad. It was just an idea he got into his head that he could not let go. His dad was his Alpha like Keith had been and he wasn't allowed to eat without him. Antonio had figured this out and tried to convince him that anyone in charge could take his dad's place but Ira wasn't interested. Instead he went hungry trying to quell the panic at not seeing his dad. What if's kept running through his mind like what if his dad was gone and giving up? What if Kim said she didn't want him anymore? He was confused about why he cared but his mind did and he couldn't get around it.

A black boot suddenly came down, scattering his thoughts, and almost crushed Bernard and Ira scowled and pushed the foot out of the way letting the ant scurry to safety. He stood and glared at the offender with crossed arms. "You almost stepped on my fucking ant," Ira said in a low and measured voice. His dangerous voice.

"Ira, I don't want to hear those words," Antonio called. Ira heard footsteps and rustling and seconds later the man walked from the house right after Noah who was standing in front of him looking surprised. Ira turned to him and narrowed his eyes. They had rules for everything here and it was less than appealing. Ira could understand rules that kept you safe but rules like not swearing were only about exercising control. They were worthless.

"I am allowed to swear Antonio," Ira scoffed crossing his arms as Noah hid an eye roll looking amused. He was more than willing to discipline Ira or any of them when they needed it but often the others beat him to it, not that many of the others were ever disciplined as much as Ira was. Dom was he supposed but that was because of the terrible twos.

"Says who?" the man asked crouching down and looking Ira in the eyes. Ira puffed out his chest and smiled. Beyond them Bernard had gotten back to the nest and Ira had done his job and rescued him and his whole colony. He felt like a superhero. Adults had an odd anti bug policy and were always dousing them with chemicals and stomping them to death. Adults did not make sense. Ira wanted to grow up but he didn't want to be an adult.

"The charter of human rights, it says I have freedom of speech so I can say whatever I _fucking_ want," he grinned thinking he had outsmarted them both. Ira took particular pride in outsmarting adults. It wasn't all that hard most of the time.

"Let me tell you when I will allow you to swear and get away with it, when your first change hits you can scream profanity all you want. After that you can swear as well but not now, capice?" he asked. Ira rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath until his walked to the garage after which he called Antonio a fucking moron.

"Ira, that's one," Noah said. Ira turned and levelled a glare at him. Of all the ones Ira could hope to manipulate, Noah was on the top of his list.

"Don't do that Noah, your one of the only ones I actually like. Don't act like them…," he begged and then smile winningly at him.

Noah chuckled hesitating until Antonio called back not to fall for the little manipulator. Ira raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently they thought they knew him better now. He'd have to up the ante if he wanted to best them. Luckily Noah would be his ticket out. All he had to do was play on the man's sympathies and what Ira saw, or maybe his wolf saw, as naivety.

Ira started scouring the ground again for his ants or any other wild life but really he was thinking. He hadn't figured out a way to check on his mother beyond running away but first he needed to get off the property. The problem was the pack guarded them like an attack was imminent at any moment, which it was. "What are you doing?" Noah asked bending down with a smile. Ira shrugged. He'd been balancing on the raised stone surface walking back and forth and counting the number of tiles.

"There are eight hundred and twenty seven tiles between here and the front door," Ira answered. Noah went through a few different emotions at this. First he looked surprised and then he counted a few of the tiles himself before he shook his head and told Ira they needed to get out. Ira shrugged at this pretending not to care but he couldn't hide the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Noah's thing was ice cream and Ira could not argue with that. Lonely? Eat some ice cream. Sad? Ice cream will help that. Crazy? Ice cream was good for that too. According to Noah ice cream was good for everything. So was ice cream soup in Ira's opinion. He swirled his spoon around ten times clockwise and then ten times the other way. He waited. He was good at patience when he needed to be and this time it should pay off too. He wasn't sure if his plan would work. He had taken the little, what he called rocks, from Oz and had been secreting them in his bag ever since he left. Keith had an abundance of them and he used them in unfair fights.

So, Ira waited. It was worth it. As soon as the mini explosion hit everyone froze. Noah looked towards the bathroom where Ira had thrown the rocks into the toilet of a few stalls. Ira feigned surprised and turned towards where the stalls were. When he looked back Noah was half way standing and as frozen as the other people, until another rock exploded. Then the screaming started. Noah looked wide eyed and suddenly he was a different person. He told Ira to stay put and not move a muscle before taking off. Ira did the exact opposite.

**Reese**

He wasn't sure how long he stood outside the door but when he finally got the courage to go in the coffee was cold and the sun was high in the sky. He followed Kim's trail to the bedroom where she was sprawled over the covers half undressed with red eyes and tear tracks down her face. It immediately made his heart wrench and stretch. Right then he forgave her. Maybe if she did not have the upbringing she did, or if she was prone to anger he would have driven her away but the fact was that she was human, a werewolf as well, but human too. The wolf nature did not drive the human to be violent as much as the human might want to blame the wolf.

Elena and Reese had had many conversations about this. There was a time before she would forgive Clay that she blamed her werewolf nature on being more violent and more easily angered. After she forgave him she realized that she had always been the way she was. The wolf only gave her the extra strength and power to get past her abusive childhood and to embrace life. For Kim it was much the same but from the start Kim loved the wolf and loved the strength and confidence it gave her. It was something she lacked in life and something they kept an eye on in case she wanted revenge. Of course she did but she was too level headed and too much herself to do that. Maybe she dreamed of it like Reese did and like Elena did but it was never enacted upon. For Reese it would be someday though. He would make sure of it.

As he walked towards the bed and slid down beside her Reese slowly brushed Kim's hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured the words she loved to hear in her ear until her eyelids fluttered open. Her looked was full of sleepy confusion and he thought he probably couldn't love her more than at that moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after that few seconds of sleepy grogginess was wiped from her mind. Reese shushed her and bent down kissing her, morning breath and all. She murmured below him but he pushed her against the bed kissing harder and faster and silencing her protests. He didn't need words right now, he needed control and she needed forgiveness. This was his forgiveness. It was a forgiveness she would understand and reciprocate. It was raw, hard and powerful and over in minutes.

Sweaty he lay against the pillow pulling Kim to his side and laying his chin on top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Reese," she whispered. Reese growled at her lowly in warning but she growled back and then pushed on. "Not for Ira, though I am, but for…I'm…," Reese sat up and looked at her swallowing hard. He took a deep breath in. He could already smell it on her. Why hadn't he picked that up before?

**Ira**

The park was very dark and seemed deserted. Ira squinted down at the map he printed out from _Google Maps_ and realized that the street names really were too small and he had real idea where his mum was. He was probably prey out here in the concrete jungle. He didn't like that and neither did the inner voice he was coming to associate as his wolf. He was technically too young for that but there was a voice guiding him and it sounded much smarter than he ever would so it had to be the wolf. Wolves were smart and so his should be doubly smart.

He walked a little further listening to his feet whisper across the grass as quietly as possible. He'd been walking on the grass to be quiet and even through some water ways to avoid making noise and to obscure his scent. The wildlife channel said that animals that preyed on others could usually lose the scent trail by walking through water. Ira would do the same. The main problem being that it might be humans after him and not animals which made doing this a waste of time.

He took a few more steps before crumbling up his paper and throwing it. It landed a few feet from him as silent as a blade of grass in the wind. This was proof he would probably never have athletic ability. He made it to the swing sets across the park and sat down swinging and kicking the gravel. Ira was not anything if not thorough. He had a plan A and B and C but the problem was that none of his plans had accounted for this. He knew this, just knew this was the night be would die or regret in some really big way. It was the tingling in the back of his neck and the pounding of his small heart.

"Think," he hissed to himself and kicked the ground annoyed. There had to be a solution, maybe he could…he looked back up and saw the strip of grass where he threw the map devoid of the paper. Ira squinted thinking maybe he hadn't looked in the right place or it was elsewhere but he knew he had thrown it there. His heart froze as he stopped the swing with a final squeak and a lurch to look around.

All was silence; he closed his eyes, as hard as it was to do, and listened like he had been taught. He heard the rustle of leaves, the air on the wind, the swings swinging slightly in the breeze, the distant noise of the city and footsteps. Ira's eyes flew open. A man was watching him with the map open in his hand rumpled at his side and a look like a hungry wolf in his eyes. Ira knew the look well. It sent shock waves of terror through his body making him shake.

Ira swallowed and stood. He recognized that look in mutts and in the faces of murders and people with solely violent intentions. Keith brought in mutts like that all time and they had looked at Ira like he was a piece of meat or worse. His mum always pulled him away from them and gave him the stranger talk over and over again until he was afraid of his own shadow by the time he was three.

They looked at one another like it was a moment frozen in time and neither knew what to do or say. Suddenly the man's leg jerked like he was thinking about moving forward. That was all Ira needed. He turned and took off so fast he pictured gravel flying up into space from his sneakers. Behind him the man laughed and Ira clearly heard the man gaining on him. He knew he had to think quickly. He was smaller and only half as fast and strong. The lessons in the training room were quickly coming back to him. He had to use his strengths and that was clearly his intelligence.

Ira scanned the landscape. There was the play area, a few trails and beyond that more dense woods. He needed to steer clear of the trees and the trail. He had no idea where it led so that was not a good plan. Instead, like he had seen his father and Nick do once in the woods at Stonehaven, he would use his surroundings.

Ira made a split 180o turn and grabbed the cold steel bars of the tree house set to his left. He scrambled up. From directly behind him the man swore but Ira could hear his shoes on the metal rungs and feel the ladder vibrating. When Ira cleared the top he reached for a bar above his head to pull himself up but something jerked him back. Ira let out a gasp holding on tightly and looking behind him. The man, his greasy hair falling into his eyes which were clouded and didn't seem like they were registering the real world, had a hold of his bag.

Ira let it slip off his shoulders surprising the man who slipped a bit with the lost momentum. He almost fell himself when he cleared the top and his feet landed on the boards that were slippery with early fall mist. He threw himself down the slid on the other side and slid to the bottom almost tumbling in his haste. The man swore loudly again and threw his bag. It hit Ira's shoulder which made him stumble and made his heart jerk into his throat but he kept going. _Never give up_ Reese's voice whispered in his ear. Ira was too scared to be surprised that it was his dad and not his mum he heard for once.

He weaved in and out of the equipment jumping on top of the teeter-totter and over the side, rushing over the swings and pushing them both hard so they flew in the man's face and using the merry-go-rounds momentum to propel him to the climbing tube at the end of the park. Ira didn't dare look behind him as he dashed into the tube. He wasn't quite sure what he would do after that. He was breathing hard and his side hurt from running. He felt his panic jolt but he ignored it. He ignored it until the man grabbed his leg and yanked him back the way he had come. Then he couldn't breathe. Then he felt light headed.

Ira's hand scrambled to grab a hold of anything inside the plastic tube but there was nothing on the smooth surface. He felt the fresh air hit his face just as he smelled the stench from the man above him who had one hand wrapped around his ankle and one bunched in the front of his shirt. Ira kicked him hard in the thigh and tried to punch out but his assailant was not close enough to him.

He opened his mouth to scream, not really sure what good it would do, just as dark shadow appeared and grabbed the man pulling him back hard and throwing him on the ground. Ira gasped as he was jerked forward and fell on the gravel to his hands and knees scraping them. He watching wide eyed as the shadow and the man faced off. The shadow, someone Ira could not distinguish, picked the man up again and slammed him against the rock climbing wall. The man sucked in a breath as the shadow held him with one hand and punched him with the other so hard that Ira could see droplets of blood fly.

"Don't let me catch you preying on kids around here again." Ira realized that he did not recognize the deep growly voice. It sounded more like gravel than man. That jerked him from his reverie. He pushed himself up. He needed to get out of here or he'd get away from a stupid predator but fall into the arms of a smarter one instead.

Ira needed to get to his bag so he veered out of the way of the fighters and back to the slide. He was reaching for it when another hand shot down and grabbed it instead. A woman took the bag and slung it over her own slim shoulder as Ira took a step back and scowled. He clenched his fists wincing where the pain of the cuts on his hand dug in and made the mistake of turning sharply when he head footsteps. _Never turn your back on the_ _enemy_ his dad reminded him. Ira shook his head to dispel the voice.

The shadow, he now saw was a huge man with dark hair and eyes, he looked at Ira for a split second before his gaze shot to the woman's. Ira turned again but backed up into the slide so he was looking at them both. "What's your name?" the woman asked. Ira looked her up and down deciding she looked nice, a bit like Elena with blonde hair and blue eyes but Ira knew that was a lie. Elena was nice when she wanted to be but she was the Alpha which mean nice was not a word that applied to her. This woman looked ok but she could be hiding a darker nature.

Ira's eyes darted to the left and right. He swallowed and looked back at the woman giving nothing away. Suddenly he felt the shadow man move. Ira pulled back not letting the gasp inside of him out. His ankle already hurt from the first man grabbing him and he didn't want to be in any more pain. The man took his bag and fished inside finding his wallet. Ira growled lowly in warning, like he had heard the pack members do, and tried to grab his bag but the man pulled it out of his reach and above his head. Ira jumped once for it and then huffed as the man looked at the wallet and his name, swore and sent an annoyed look to the woman.

"He's a Williams."

"As in Reese William, pack enforcer?" the woman asked. The man started to nod but then shrugged and looked at Ira who puffed out his chest and stood at his full four feet four inches. Ira neither denied nor confirmed this as he glanced between the two. He was surprised they knew about his dad which meant they knew werewolves or maybe they were werewolves. This was either a very good or very bad thing.

"Reese had a mate but he can't have a kid this old," the man said as they both scrutinized him. Ira stood his ground and then smiled like a Cheshire cat making them both frown. He could use this to his advantage if he was careful. After all they took the time to rescue him so they seemed like the right kind of people.

"I would run if I were you, _mate_," he said for good effect channelling as much of his dad as he could and as much of Keith as well.

"Fuck," the man growled and dropped his bag and wallet. Ira stooped to pick it up again looking into the large man's surly face. He was scowling and watching the woman. A silent conversation ensued but Ira interrupted them before they could come to a clear decision.

"Unless, you help me," Ira said letting the sentence fall where they could interpret it.

"Just like a fucking pack member," the man growled. The woman shushed him and then smiled and crouched down. Ira knew he looked like an innocent little guy, a blonde haired blue eyes angel he'd once heard but he was anything but. He was not named after his grandfather for nothing.

* * *

There were lots of things wrong with apartment 2B. It was on the wrong side of town for one thing, the side of town Benton and Darrin took him too where guns were like accessories and drugs were your three square meals. Ira stood on the sidewalk and looked at the four storey building wondering why his mum was holed up here and wondering if she was even here. He was sure she was though. He could feel her here.

Derek, the guy and Chloe, the girl he learned were both supernaturals. He was a werewolf, a mutt, which is why he knew the pack and she was a necromancer. She apparently had lessons from Jaime when she was younger. That did not stop Ira from threatening them. If they did not help him he could tell the pack all kinds of troublesome things, could and would. Maybe he was a bad person but he knew what he wanted and needed and with no way to get there he had to fight hard.

Derek did not like him, that much was clear but Chloe gave him the sympathetic look he was hoping for so he focused on her. That is what got him here walking up the stairs with her while Derek went ahead to scout danger. Ira stared straight ahead but the watcher in him saw all the flaws like the garbage and the needles strewn all over the hall and stairways and the peeling and cracked wallpaper and paint, that and the smell of sickness and alcohol. That combined with the smells he could not identify which were in abundance.

Ahead of them Derek waved them forward from a broken doorway, he hadn't even had to break the lock. When he touched it the door swung open with a creak like they were in a movie. Chloe stiffened at this which made Ira automatically tense. He shook himself out of this and walked forward and into the small dimly lit apartment where he stopped and stared. It was much worse than he thought. The apartment definitely went along with the building itself, it had all the same smells and looks including furniture so ratty and so gross looking Ira was sure it had been rescued from the dump. All he could think was this was not his mum, could not be his mum. His mum would never stand for this.

Cautiously he walked forward and then looked at Derek who nodded to the bedroom. Ira swallowed and took a deep breath, though better of it and coughed before he squared his shoulders and took a step. Like a man his mum always said. In seconds, that felt much too fast for him, he was standing there looking in. Ira saw the bed and the rest of the room but he registered nothing but the bedraggled woman who was not his mum, could not be him mum on the bed. This woman was sunken, worn and looked twenty times older than Ira remembered.

"Mum?" he walked into the room holding his breath. He walked until he was a foot in front of her. Tentatively he reached out and touched her shoulder knowing he would just know if it was her when their skin made contact. There was this zinging like electricity when they touched and it was the same with his dad but he ignored that. Her face was turned from him but he could tell it was her. They had been together since before he was born and he knew every inch, every feature, every emotion and even every smell.

Slowly he walked around the bed and cringing he looked at the sheets. They were dirty and littered with needles and bags of things with white powder and darker substances. With a shutter he climbed on and carefully navigated the paraphernalia and lay down across from her staring into her dull eyes. He didn't think she registered him or anyone at all. Her normally beautifully deep brown eyes were like scuffed marbles. Ira had read that reference in a book and he congratulated himself on using it. Sharply he reprimanded himself and brought himself back to the moment.

Carefully he reached his hand out and cupped hers in his watching her unmoving. Her chest moved up and down slightly but she had no colour and gave no other indication that she was otherwise alive. He could feel she was and he knew that if anything ever happened to her Ira would know. He would just feel it. Wouldn't he? He had done this many times with his mum, especially on the morning he had no chores or she felt unwell. He would lay there and they would hold hands and he would cuddle to her side. She would make everything better like always.

He heard noises in the background. This he identified as Chloe and Derek talking, traffic, gun shots and emergency sirens but none of it mattered because he had been right. His mum was too sick to call him on his birthday and that is why she had been so angry with him on the phone too. His mum was still his mum she was just hidden now. He had to help here. Immediately he thought about calling his dad but he hesitated. His father might not be able to be trusted with this. Reese didn't like Ira's mum and he had threatened her, hadn't he? Maybe he had to rely on Chloe and Derek and his threat but first, first he needed to just be here, just look at her, and just be her son.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there. Thanks to SheWolf13 for letting me use Kim.

I want to thank **Vera Kate** for contributing some ideas for this chapter. Through our bantering and exchanging ideas I always get some incredible insight. Thanks **Vera Kate**!

**Ira**

He wasn't sure how long he lay there watching his mum, breathing in her scent and being in the circle of her aura. He knew she had not abandoned him because she wanted to; she hadn't wanted to forget about his birthday or about him. He knew he was right and that felt good. Now he just had to get her help and protect her from his father. He didn't want the man to take advantage of her because she was sick. That was imperative.

"Ira." He was sure his name was voiced from somewhere behind him but he ignored it. His eyes, his attention and his thoughts were focused on his mother now. She was the only important person in the world. "Ira." Someone touched his shoulder which sent an immediately burn to his skin alerting his brain. He growled lowly, protecting what he considered _his_ territory. He was sure this was a learned behaviour from seeing the other werewolves do it. It was ingrained in him. He did not take his eyes off his mums glazed over ones. She needed to know he was there and that he would help her. She could heal as long as he was there to help.

"Come on," Derek's voice penetrated his mind. Ira kept ignored him and kept gazing at his mum's still form. "Don't make me move you," Derek warned. Ira felt the bed dip a bit and knew he had on knee on it. Ira squeezed his mum's hand and told him to go away, his mum was his and no one could touch her. He heard a sigh and then he felt hands around his stomach. Ira tried to push the werewolf away and then he kicked out and caught him in the stomach fighting to get back to his mum as the man easily pulled him away from _his_ property. His hand slipped from hers and he cried out ready to scream and fight. He didn't care who heard. He didn't care if it made him sound like a five year old. His mum needed him. Why didn't anyone else see that?

Ira's face contorted into a mask of fear and pain and anger. He was a trapped animal and he had to fight hard for what was his, what he wanted. And he did until a voice stopped him cold in tracks caught in his Derek's arms, burning from his touch and fighting angry tears rushing down his cheeks.

Ira could count the number of times he cried in his life, beyond being a newborn. When he was three he was bitten by a Tiger snake. He saw the animals and he wanted to study it. It hadn't hurt at first and he had looked at the bite impassionedly and moved on. After a few hours though his neck and left foot had started to hurt and he had felt sluggish. Luckily the pack had multi antivenins to all of the dangerous animals that lived where they did. He had cried because it hurt and because he was afraid to die. He was still afraid to die. The only other times he cried was when he was sick at seven years old and it started to hurt his lungs and he cried a hand full of times about his mum and being here, that was it. He'd cried notable five or six times in his life. This made seven times. He was proud of that record.

The panic was washing over him in waves now and coming faster and faster. He couldn't catch his breath, he was coming close to not hearing or seeing. The panic was all encompassing and the worst it had been since coming to the states, since losing everything. He wasn't sure if he would come back from this one. If they took him away from his mum he'd be lost at sea and he wouldn't come back, wouldn't want to come back.

"Let him go Derek," Chloe ordered. Derek did as told and Ira dropped to the bed scooted back to his mum glaring at the adults. He wiped his sleeve over his eyes and sniffed hugging his mum's arm and curling up to her. Chloe sat on the bed and crossed her legs looking at Ira with a smile. "How is she?" she asked softly. Ira frowned wondering what her game was and looked at his mum.

"Not good," he answered clearing his throat to get rid of the weakness. Chloe nodded. He tried to steady his breathing and force the panic away with an effort. He needed a bathtub or some space to close his eyes and his ears but he had to protect her. That was more important.

"I can see that, the problem is what should we do?" Chloe asked. Behind them Derek made an impatient noise but they both ignore him. Ira bit his lip and tugged on his mum's hand anxiously curling his fingers around hers. She still hadn't moved and he was still scared to death. Ira shrugged at this. He had no idea and then he saw the point. "We can't help her, can we?" she asked. Ira sighed and looked down at her shaking his head. His hands were shaking and he felt his body trembling with fear and anger.

"What should we do?" he echoed quietly relying on her which was a first for him. Chloe gave him a plan he thought he could live with. They would call an ambulance and make sure she was taken care of. Since she was a human there was no exposure danger. Ira agreed to this plan as long as he could get updates and he could see her. Chloe agreed to these terms and they shook on it. She took the opportunity to pull him forward and grab him under the armpits to swing him off the bed before he could have second thoughts.

"Come on, Ira. We need to get out of here," Chloe instructed. He turned and glanced at Derek who was making a phone call.

"Don't hurt her," he growled. He gave Derek a stare full of malice. He tried to put all his anger and contempt behind the glare and he hoped he succeeded. He would protect her, that woman who had to be his mum somehow, with his life. Derek nodded taking Ira seriously.

"We won't but she needs help Ira and we need to hurry," Derek growled impatient. Ira saw Derek's intentions and they were not murderous like he thought they would be. He nodded. There was really nothing he could do for his mum but leave her in better hands. It was hard to trust them and he really didn't want to but he had no choice. Reluctantly he walked to Chloe casting nervous glances at his mum. Would this be the last time he saw her?

As they stepped into the hallway an angry man walked into the apartment and slammed the door hard. He was scowling and looked very angry. Instantly Chloe pulled Ira to the side and Derek pushed past them standing and taking up the majority of the hallway. Ira looked out from the Derek's back. The new man had stopped and reconsidered what he was doing.

By the time they were in the car driving down the highway Ira was playing over the events in his head while looking at the flashing lights of the other cars on the road. He kept seeing the paramedics taking his mum from the apartment, the gurney shaking and the wheel of the apparatus breaking making the men stumble and his sudden panic that they would drop her. After that he lost track. They didn't follow her to the hospital so he had no idea if she was even alive. He was sure he would feel it if anything happened. He had to know.

There was another image he could not get out of his mind either. He was used to violence and he'd grown up with it all around but he hadn't seen it in a months. The brutality ended when he came here and this is really the first time he realized that. He had never seen anyone torture or hit or kill someone else here, not until today. As they were leaving the building they ran into someone, Ira suspected he was a drug dealer, and he had tried to grab Ira. Derek had broken his neck and the man had fallen right at Ira's feet touching his sneakers. Ira had backed up watching the man's body stop moving with a clear detachment. Just because he did not react does not mean he did not think about it though. He would be labelled as a monster if he couldn't dredge up an ounce of emotion.

Chloe and Derek had been talking quietly in the front seat as they drove and Ira caught snatches here and there. Mentions of the Nast Cabal, a man names Kit and a contract. He wasn't sure what it meant. He was concentrating on Reese and the pack instead and how they would react. Ira didn't notice that they did not turn down the right highway to get to Sorrentino Estates or that they were leaving the state until he saw the sign. _Now Leaving New York Sate the Empire State_. Ira read the sign and then turned and read it again when they were passing it.

Silently he looked at the front seat and at the two supernatural. The fabric of the seat under his hands helped tether him to reality. It was soft like silk and he could still smell that new car smell. His mind was spinning with idea and scenarios but he couldn't land on any one idea. His anxiety and his panic which had been on a high all day was now out of control. He undid his seat belt quietly and closed his eyes tightly covering his ears and trying to breath, tried to be as small and invisible as possible. It didn't help.

**Reese**

It may have been one of the worst moments of his life besides _the_ worst moment. It was worse than coming to a strange country, worse than running for so long, worse than losing his fingers. This felt like his heart was being ripped out, stomped on and then shoved back in. He had asked Noah to repeat himself on the phone because he could not possibly have heard Noah right. Bombs? Ira gone? Missing? He had almost killed his brother when he saw him.

They tracked Ira to the city when they found some notes he left, they found the apartment and the dead drug dealer and even found Daniella in the hospital which did not make sense. They found the scents and the puzzle pieces but not the little boy who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. They recognized Derek Souza and Chloe Saunders scents but that didn't make sense. It almost seemed like a unique coincidence. They knew to stay off pack territory. They knew that although they had been offered pack membership they became mutts when they declined over and over again. They were treated like mutts because of this.

"It has to be Keith. Who else would have taken the time or care enough to get Daniella help?" Reese asked. He was pacing around the floor of the New York safe house unable to settle. There had been no word about Ira, no phone calls and no sighting. The wolf pack was looking, the Interracial Council was looking and their other contacts, people who owed them, were looking. No one had heard a word. No one knew anything. How could a child just disappear into thin air? How could he have failed his son so badly? He just got his son back and now he might never see him again.

He felt like a wall was pushing in on him from all sides and it was hard to breath. It was hard to think. It was hard to hear Kim and pay attention to her words or his Alpha. Their promises didn't help and their advice went in one ear and out the other. The only thing that helped was the meeting that was about to start. Revenge. How did they get Ira back and get revenge? No one stole from the pack, no one who did would live.

"They must be here then, we should be able to track them easily. Especially if Derek is working for them," Noah said. Reese didn't bother answering. He knew he should not blame Noah but he did. Right now he couldn't look at his brother.

"Maybe, maybe not," Nick mused. He was sitting forward on the couch with his hand folded in between his knees. Antonio nodded beside him with arms crossed looking out the window in thinking mode. Reese ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes. It was a complete mystery. Why would Derek be here and why would he be involved with his son? Did they switch sides? Had they gone off the deep end? Did they have a nasty death wish?

"We should call Sean? Does he know? He's in charge of them after all? Isn't he?" Karl growled speaking about Derek and Chloe. He was. They all knew that those particular supernaturals were part of a cabal project and their contract had not yet ended. They had made the deal as teenagers but Sean had been giving them lots of time to decide what they wanted. He was a patient man, unlike his cabal forefathers.

"I've tried, I can't get him on his cell," Kim sighed trying again. Sean was supposedly at a series of important meetings in Japan. No one else in his organization had been able to get a hold of him or had really tried. Bryce and Savannah were not having much luck either. He was a hard man to get a hold of at the best of time.

Ten years previous he his grandfather, Thomas Nast, had died during the kyboshed start of a supernatural war. After this the Nast Cabal had split in half. Half of the Cabal had followed Josef Nast, Sean's less than moral uncle, and half had followed Sean, who had come out as gay which was the main problem for the traditional cabal. Sean had moved his half to the Chicago branch, original a small satellite office, and it had grown to be as big as his uncle's half in L.A.

Sean had also introduced his boyfriend, Kelty, at the time, now his husband, a Gelo half demon producing ice, to the cabal. They had produced the required heir and a spare as well though they did not believe in that philosophy anymore. Through a surrogate they had two boys, Kristof was three and Thomas was one. Kelty stayed home full time with them. Sean was a father that took after his own dad. He was always there; he would blow off business meetings and important events for his children. His kids and his husband, and not his work, came first just as Kristof's philosophy had been.

Kim clicked off her IPhone frustrated again, silent again. Reese knew every minute they just sat here could be another moment Ira was in danger. That is why he paced unable to sit still, unable to stop his firing thoughts and think about anything but the red he saw around him. The world could be on fire and he might not know he felt so hot and angry.

When Kim's phone rang Reese almost dove for it but Kim picked it up before he could do much more than twitch. Her eyes met Reese's and they were filled with surprise and hope. "Savannah," she mouthed, "there's a rumor about Derek Souza walking into the Nast Cabal in Chicago. Josef has him now and Chloe."

Before Kim had even ended the call they were running. Elena hadn't met up with them yet. They gathered all the kid's at Stonehaven and were battening down the hatches and dividing the forces. They needed to protect the rest of the children because ultimately they did not know why Ira was taken, though they suspected, but the first priority was protecting the rest of them. Elena was there and had put Antonio and Reese in charge of this group. In charge of the meeting that would have to happen on the road. Any decisions would be directed back to the Alpha for her to approve beforehand.

"Why was Josef even in Chicago?" Noah asked as they hurried down the stairs, the elevator was too slow.

"You know how he likes to check up on Sean when he's away," Kim scoffed. Josef, despite Sean being in charge and being almost forty, still did not trust him. When Sean was away Josef liked to poke around and find any flaws he could and Sean, wanting to desperately hang onto the last few bits of family he had, did not object, not as much as he should.

"If Derek and Chloe are there they either have Ira or know what happened to him," Kim said and Reese nodded sharply, a move his son normally answered questions with. He was starting to understand why it was so difficult for his son to answer sometimes or talk. If Ira felt like this 24/7 then Reese could understand and things would be different from now on. Reese swore it would if only his son was safe.

**Ira**

Ira pulled at the piece of bark in his hands setting aside the small rough pieces he had already examined in a neat row and then going back to the original piece. He was slow and methodical and getting strange looks. Chloe was more subtle about it while Derek just outright stared.

"You know, if you're going to kidnap a kid you should probably know what their issues are before you do it," Ira said without glancing up from his task. Derek shrugged and continued to eat his three burgers. Chloe was only half way through the one she had for herself and Ira hadn't touched his. If he ate he might be sick. The whole situation was turning his stomach to ash.

"We didn't…," Chloe started but then shook her head. Chloe and Ira had already had one epic battle about the definition of kidnapping that day and he could tell she did not care to argue with him again. He was difficult and stubborn or maybe pigheaded as Keith used to call him. He accepted this. He figured if they were going to label him he may as well live up to the label.

"So, what are those issues?" Derek asked nonplused. Chloe gave him a look probably for the millionth time that day. Ira sighed and set down his bark. He folded his hands on the rough wood and then looking straight into Derek's eyes.

"I suspect they are not as deep seeded as yours are," Ira answered with a smirk. Chloe choked on her water and Derek frowned and then growled before patting her on the back. She nodded gratefully and tried to hide a tiny smile at Ira's words.

"I really hate the pack and its progeny," he growled. Ira raised an eyebrow at this, shrugged and turned back to his bark project. He pulled off another piece imagining pulling the wings off a dead fly he had found once when he was four. He was about to set it down with the rest when Derek swiped his hand across the picnic table and scattered the pieces. Ira let out a small sound of indignation as the man took the remaining bark from his hands and flung it into the woods and then took him by the upper arm back to the car. Ira burned but he kept quiet.

"I'll bring the food so you can eat later," Chloe called after them. Ira looked back

"I won't." He hadn't eaten since he ate with Noah the day before, a bowl of Heavenly Hash ice cream, his favorite, but he wouldn't eat now. Not with them and not with another werewolf. It was as much a peaceful protest as it was not wanting to eat with another werewolf and cementing his bond or any kind of hierarchy with him. Plus, Reese was not here and he ate with Reese or maybe another pack member depending on the situation. Derek was not pack, he was a mutt and Ira had told him so. The mutt didn't seem effected though. They just ignored him and kept talking about what they should do.

He'd been able to piece together a little bit of the situation from listening into the conversation over the last few hours. They had been in New York on business, a very important business that was apparently dire and worth risking the pack's ire. Chloe and Derek, and some others, had an agreement or a contract with the Nast Cabal and somehow they would use Ira to get out of it. He wasn't sure how. They could try and sell him he supposed. He wasn't actually sure what a cabal was but it sounded like a company to him and if werewolves and necromancers were involved it meant that they were a supernatural company.

If they were a supernatural company then they would want Ira because werewolves were rare. Ira was also still a child so they could try and influence him and also observe his first change and growing werewolf nature. It left him to wonder if his father knew or cared. Ira was not dumb. He knew Kim and Reese wanted a baby of their own. A child of their own that was not him. A kid that looked like both of them and that they could control. Who would want a kid like Ira when they could just have their own? He didn't think she was pregnant yet but they were probably trying double time now.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to them because he was not sure that he wanted to be back. Logically if Reese and Kim had a child he wouldn't matter anymore, just like he didn't matter with Keith. A new baby would usurp him again. He really hated babies. There were no more parents they could send him to. No more solutions. Maybe this was a solution.

He wasn't sure how long they drove but it felt like days and days. Days of phone calls and whispering back and forth, days of hunger and a growing unease in Ira's stomach. It was currently a growing feeling warring with hunger, with fear and with what he hoped was excitement but was probably anxiety. In reality it was probably just one day but the clock on the dashboard of the car they were driving was broken. Ira was a time keeper. He always needed to know the time and be aware of a kind of schedule. Without that it seemed like the world had frozen. It just added to the growing feeling of disquiet. His small panic attacks.

Ira learned a long time ago by listening he learned a lot more than by talking and by watching he learned the most of all. Over the multiple hours that he had been with Chloe and Derek he had learned that they had a family they were trying to save. That was the only justification for them kidnapping a child and possibly doing a horribly irrevocable thing. There was a father and siblings and two of note, Derek's brother Simon and Simon's sister Tory. Apparently the relationships were convoluted.

He had grown up with convoluted relationships of half-brothers and cousins and unidentifiable or unnameable other family members. Personally Ira suspected inter family relationships in some cases but it was one of those things no one talked about. It was pretty obvious when you looked at people like his cousin Abel though. He and his family all looked almost exactly the same, same odd shaped noses and jaws and same, what Ira could only think of, as slowness. It was something he didn't quite understand until he asked his mum. It was one piece of information that he, for once, had no words for.

Chloe silently pushed a big bowl of ice cream across the table towards him interrupting his thoughts. Ira eyed it and then pushed it away looking at her again. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it. "Stubborn little brat aren't you?" Derek asked. Ira shrugged silently as Chloe sighed and gave him a look.

"More chocolate sauce?" she asked next and reached over squirting more sauce in the bowl and pushing it towards Ira again. Again he pushed it away. Chloe sighed but Derek only smirked. "If he starves he starves Chloe, don't worry about it. As long as we get him semi alive to the cabal we are fine." Ira scowled at this but sat back in the squeaky booth seat and crossed his arms staring at the tacky newspaper clippings on the wall instead.

"If we deliver a dead werewolf to them the cabals and the werewolves will both be after us. It will be even worse than it was before," Chloe sighed. Ira ignored them and eyed the phone on the table top. It was a black IPhone. He was still torn about what direction he wanted to go in. Did he call his dad and tell him where he was or did he stay with his captors and possibly face a new future? If he did that he would have to force himself past his learned behaviours and eat something. It was hard and it was physically painful but if he stayed with the cabal he needed to change or he would die. If he never saw Reese again it was not worth it to extinguish his new life because of something from his past. Even thinking about this was hard though.

"What are the cabals like?" Ira asked in a fit of what he could only describe as verbal diarrhea. The question had been bouncing around in his head ever since he figured out the solution to the equation but he normally kept such things to himself. He kept the irritation carefully concealed and looked at them both wondering if they would answer.

Finally Derek snorted and ginned wolfishly. "They will eat you up and spit you out, kid. Hope you like them." Chloe shot him a disastrous look and then put a hand over her head shaking it. She didn't contradict him though. Ira nodded. Apparently if he did go to the cabals he would not be treated like a child. He liked that part. He hated when they molly coddled him and treated him like he was ten. He was physically ten but mentally he was a grown up and he had been for years.

* * *

They had been waiting perhaps an hour across from the biggest and brightest building he had ever seen. Ira sat with his head in his hands kicking his legs annoyed. Derek and Chloe had been going back and forth on the subject. Take him in or don't take him in. Ira sighed impatiently again with their indecision. On the one hand Chloe stated that leaving anyone, let alone a small child, to fend for himself in a cabal was just cruel and unusual. Derek argued that a man named Sean, whoever that was, was in charge of the cabal and he wouldn't let anything happen to Ira. Plus, it was the only way for them to stop running, to have a life and finally a family. The family that was currently on the way he hinted.

Quietly Ira excused himself on the pretense of using the washroom but veered towards the door as soon as their attention was off of him. He was inside the biggest and brightest building in the world minutes later. He ignored the large waterfall taking up a full side of the room, he ignored the tourist and the woman walking around with water and a smile and he ignored that everyone was either in business attire or in t-shirt and shorts. Instead he walked up to the receptionist and looked over the top of the desk. The desk was a tall one and only his hair, eyes and nose cleared the top of it.

The man behind the desk, dressed in an expensive business suit, what else, was speaking on the phone and he gave Ira a dirty looked when he cleared his throat to get the man's attention. Ira waited patiently for him to end the call before he spoke. "My name is Ira Gavin Wri…Williams, I am a werewolf and I want to sell myself to the cabal."

The foyer of the building had been filled with voices until Ira spoke. Instantly silence descended. Ira's voice had echoed across the room and bounced off the walls for all to hear. The man's eyes went wide and he froze. "A were…werewolf?" he asked and Ira nodded. Ira saw the fear in the man's eyes a split second before he started laughing out loud and asked Ira where his mommy was. Ira gave him a baleful look as the rest of the tourist and business men laughed and shook their heads at the crazy little boy. Ira didn't miss the secretary getting two men's, suits, attention and two of the men casting him annoyed looks and disappearing though.

He sighed and turned away quickly thinking of another way to get what he wanted. He scanned the lobby. The elevators were at the end of the long rectangular room but you needed a card to get into them. Only the men in business suits were using them. The tourist were using another elevator, with a tour guide, to get to the sky dome Ira had seen when they approached the city. He could already tell that would get him nowhere.

"Ira, there you are." The small werewolf turned sharply. Chloe was walking towards him shaking her head. She looked panicked and upset, an act, but Ira did not miss her eyes darting around nervously. Behind her Derek was by the doors trying to look like a tourist but he stuck out like a sore thumb. "Don't ever run away like that again. I was so scared," she admonished. She hugged him lightly and took the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "You're going to get us all killed." Ira stiffened.

"Ma'am." Chloe paused for a moment before taking a breath and standing. She took Ira's hand lightly just as he was pulling away and he scowled. He must have looked exactly how they wanted him to look, like a kid who was trying to escape his parents and got caught.

The secretary was standing on the other side of his desk and two others were coming up behind him, the men that had left before. Now they looked less annoyed and more purposeful. Ira glanced behind them. Derek had taken a careful step forward like a dog on point and wasn't taking his eyes off of Chloe and the situation. When he started paying attention to the men and Chloe again she was apologizing for Ira's behaviour. Apparently he got lost. Apparently he was an adventurous child and was apt to wandering off. She said he had been talking about seeing this building and had gone off on his own when his parents decided against this. Ira shook his head slightly looking at the men.

"He said he was a werewolf," the secretary said. Chloe excused his behaviour with every reason she could think of including ADD, attention defecate disorder, hyperactivity and an overactive imagination. With this she excused them and started to pull Ira forcefully towards Derek who was still eyeing the men, Chloe and the situation. He looked so tense Ira was sure he would turn into a big green hulking monster with veins the size of the Nile.

"Do not take another step Chloe Sunders!" a voice boomed. Ira jumped a bit at the authority there. Chloe hurried faster towards Derek who was coming towards them but Ira looked back. The tour guide was shoving the last group in the elevator, she'd been hurriedly clearing the room, and as the doors closed more men in business suits came from the executive elevator.

Ira's gaze skimmed over the foyer and landed on a tall blonde haired man. He had piercing blue eyes, eyes that told Ira he was dangerous, he was used to getting what he wanted and he was the leader here. Derek reached them and growled lowly pushed them behind him and ordered Chloe to get to the door which was only a few feet away. "Derek Souza, even I did not expect you to be as stupid as to come here," the man said preening for some reason with every word.

Ira could feel the tension coming from Chloe; she was tight and sweating profusely. She let go of Ira's hand as she tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge. She sucked in a breath and informed Derek who growled again. He balled his fists but his gaze was stuck on the man. "Is the boy a werewolf? Your son?" the man asked.

"No," Chloe said when Derek could only manage territorial and dangerous series of wolf growls and warnings. "He's just a boy. He's nothing, please," she begged. Ira's stomach went into his throat. He was nothing. Fine. They could get out of this without him. Maybe the man was dangerous but he obviously offered a better future than Derek and Chloe did and then the pack did. He knew this was a misguided thought but with a new baby it was true. He really was nothing if he stayed with either group. Maybe with the cabals he could forge his own future.

Derek threatened them loudly making sure they knew exactly how many body parts they would lose if they hurt Chloe. "Give me the boy. If he really is what he says he is you are free to go. I wouldn't want to upset my sensitive nephew too much. He does like his pet projects." Ira slipped from Chloe's side as the man was speaking and as Chloe and Derek were distracted. He walked around them before they noticed or were able to stop him and towards the blonde man. He certainly didn't look as nice as his father who he was just now realized he missed a bit. His dad had that happy and comfortable glint in his eyes and he was always smiling and laughing. He was on the path now though and he couldn't stop his momentum.

The man did not take a knee to get on his level like the pack members did, he did not give an encouraging smile or even seem to dwell on the fact or notice he was a child. For this reason, the last one, Ira decided he liked him, just a little, and he could do this. The man nodded and gestured for Ira to go to the elevator he had come from. Ira did as told but looked behind for a moment to see the men in suits surrounding Derek and Chloe. Derek was snarling and he was clearly close to a change, his feature were morphing, his ears were getting longer and it looked as if dark worms moved under his skin. The doors shut before he could see where Chloe was or what happened.

"You made a good choice, boy. I'm Josef Nast and you'll be listening to me from now on." The words chilled Ira reminding him of how Keith spoke to him but he was in this too deep now, he was drowning and the only way to go was forward. Ira nodded trying to find his center of bravery but it was a small shrivelled raisin now. He was terrified.


End file.
